


I Found God I Found Him In A Lover

by Breakingthetide



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I love her, and that's the beginning and the end of everything''.<br/>-F. Scott Fitzgerald-</p><p>AU of season 2 where instead of Shield locking Ward up, they help him. Skye has learned to love him and together they are a force to be reckoned with. But as she finds out the truth about her parents, and she becomes an Inhuman, can he save her? Will he be able to help her when her darkest days come to light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're My Only Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Very excited for you guys to read this!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.

Grant Ward stares at the tan wall in front of him. Head cocked to the side, feet apart, arms crossed. Listening. Waiting. Watching. A part of him thinks, and probably always will that he shouldn't be here. Not after what he did to Shield, to Coulson, to his Team. It's been six months since Garrett died, since Hydra was revealed from the shadows. Grant should be locked up in a basement somewhere, a few fellow Shield agents think the new Director made the wrong call with Ward. He's heard the whispers, he should have been put in Vault D, or executed for treason.

 

And some days when Grant can hear John's voice in his head he agrees with those people, he followed the wrong man into battle, let himself be made into a weapon. Dangerous. Coulson shouldn't have sat him down after his horrible fight with May and talked to him, tried to figure out why he did the things that he did. But most days, like today for instance he's glad he told Coulson everything. How Garrett left him out in the woods for years and he had to learn how to survive on his own. Ward spilled everything to the Director of Shield, and after a few hours Phil Coulson decided Ward was worth saving.

 

A second chance was given to Ward and he has no intention of wasting it. Things with the team have been rocky, as expected. Those first few weeks when Ward was in therapy and walking around the Playground, everyone shunned him. He took it, his only thought being that he deserved it. Coulson was the only one it seemed who could even look at him. Fitz and Simmons still hold a grudge and Ward can't say that he blames them. That changed a little however when Simmons left and Fitz who was already damaged, became broken hearted.

 

Grant has tried to help him, sitting in the lab and doing whatever he can for the scientist. It's mostly with Fitz talking to himself and Ward brooding in the corner. May will probably never fully come around to trusting him like she once did, but she speaks to him on most occasions and last week she smiled at him. It's a start. Things can never go back to the way they used to be, but at least Shield treated him like a human being with emotional trauma instead of a prisoner who needed to rot away in a dark basement.

 

''We were your backup, which you needed''. Skye's voice says in his ear piece, Ward and Coulson exchange a glance from across his office. Skye had been the hardest one to accept Coulson's decision. Her and Ward had too much bad blood between them in the beginning. She thought he played her, never thinking his feelings for her were real. He betrayed Shield, his team, her. For Skye it was a hard bitter pill to swallow, letting him back as a Shield agent. But she came around eventually.

 

It all fell into place one night after she was done on a hard mission she wasn't particulary proud of, putting a bag of ice on her bruised knee. Ward walked into the kitchen and almost walked right back out, when her voice, soft and broken said, ''you can stay, if you want''. Ever since then they slowly made it back into that relationship they had on the bus. Except he isn't her SO and she doesn't need him training her. Instead they share a bunk and when he has nightmares she's there to soothe his skin.

 

He can kiss her whenever he wants and they say 'I love you' like it's any other normal sentence. Grant has never been in a serious relationship before, but with Skye like everything, it's a simple as breathing. He is worried about her though, these missions Coulson has her on, the endless amount of traning May is putting into her has almost made the woman he fell in love with in LA, disappear. There's a light that's gone in her eyes, and no matter how hard Ward tries, it doesn't come back.

 

Skye is hard now around the edges, all ice and smooth stone. Like May. Ward knows part of that is a result of his betrayl, she's letting herself be turned into a loaded gun, being the perfect Shield agent for Coulson so something like what Ward did never happens to her again. He hates it. On a good day he'll get a glimpse of the person she used to be, like if they play Battleship or he asks her if she wants a drink. But there's something missing in her.

 

''Go dark''. Coulson tells Shield and the mercenaries he's recruted to help. ''Skye are you okay?'' Ward asks, and he can tell she's rolling her eyes when she responds. ''I'm good Robot, see you soon''. And just like that his comm goes dead. ''Another successful mission Sir''. Grant tells Coulson, who looks away from the window and back at him. ''You know I've been thinking it's about time you got back into the field''. Coulson refused to put Ward out on missions until he was sure he was ready. He knows the trauma Ward was under and doesn't want to trigger him.

 

Garrett brain washed him for years, telling him he can't ever get attached to anyone or anything. It's going to have long term effects and Coulson feels horrible for not getting to Ward sooner. ''I'm ready Sir, whenever you need me''. ''I know you are. It's settled then, next mission you're on''. Ward walks up to Coulson and smiles. ''Thank you Sir''. ''Now get out of here and go wait for Skye, I know you're dying to''. Grant nods at him, caught, before exiting the room.

 

Skye and the rest of her small team walk into the lounge to see Ward sitting in one of the chairs, his eyes only for her. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. She bends down to kiss him lightly, he snakes his arm around her waist. ''Get a room''. Lance Hunter complains as he opens a beer. Skye throws the book Ward had just put down at him. ''How are you Ward?'' Trip asks, slapping the back of his shoulder. ''Good. How'd the mission go?'' Skye sits in his lap, runs her hand through his hair. ''Crazy, some lunatic stole the Hydra device''.

 

Whenever Shield needs information on Hydra, Grant is all too happy to give it to them, it's the least he could do. ''Any idea who he could be working with mate?'' Hunter asks Ward, who tenses. Grant has a bad vibe of Hunter, who seems to hate the Specialist without even really knowing him. ''There are a number of people he could be working with, Hydra probaly has a new head''. ''You know who that is?'' Skye glares at him, ''Hunter knock it off''.

 

Hartley opens her own beer and gives Ward a smile, they met a long time ago in Russia, he saved her life. ''The Director wants you for debrief''. Billy Koeing announces as he walks in, his eyes refuse to even look at Ward. Which is understandable and Ward doesn't hold it against him. ''The feeling is mutual, throw him up on the big screen I'll tell him that his enemies have gone bullet proof''. ''He's in his office''. ''Wow''. ''Coulson's here?'' ''Koeing then tells them that Coulson only wants to see May.

 

Skye looks down at Ward who has been staring at her this whole time. ''What?'' He cups her cheek. ''Nothing''. He always looks at her this way, like she's the sun and stars and the most precious person in his whole world. She is. It was a miracle that the team accepted him, and when Skye did Ward almost didn't believe it. Thought she was playing some cruel joke on him. ''So the guy was bullet proof huh? That's sweet, what like protective clothing or?'' Daisy fishes something out of her pocket and holds it up to Koeing.

 

''Maybe. We found these metal shards they broke off with the bullet heads. I'm gonna take it to the lab''. ''I'll let Coulson know''. ''It'll be good to see him, if I see him''. Coulson has been working around the clock to rebuild Shield, Ward has been helping him. Informing him all of Hydra's secrets, bases, where to look, how to sniff out undercover agents that are possibly still in his ranks. Everyone can see that Ward was never loyal to Hydra, just Garrett.

 

Ward and Skye walk into the lab, Skye takes Ward's hand. For his strength or her own, he'll never know. It's the same as it is every day, Fitz is working on something with the Simmons that he can only see by his side. No matter how many times Ward comes in here he always ends up leaving the same way, guilty and hating Garrett for everything in him. When they exit they bump into May who asks Skye how Fitz is doing.

 

''It's as good as can be expected''. Grant doesn't miss the way May's eyes tighten at the edges. ''Training room, ten minutes''. She tells Skye before walking off. Skye briefly closes her eyes, the pressure on Ward's fingers increase slightly. ''They can't make you do anything you don't want to you know''. ''I know''. Skye is turning into something he never wanted right before his eyes, an Ice Queen. And while he respects May and values her, he doesn't think she's the right person to be taking Skye under her wing.

 

Grant is sitting in the bones of the old Bus, glancing through the files that Skye and Coulson asked him about. It's the writing that Garrett did when he went insane. Ward knew they meant something, but then and now he still isn't sure what. Skye has been with May for over an hour now, he's growing antsy and doesn't like being away from her for long. That's why he gets so nervous when she goes on missions, what if one day she doesn't come back? Then what wil he do?''

 

''Any luck Robot?'' ''Nope''. Skye kisses his cheek before laying on the the holo table, the papers crinkle under her weight. Those symbols travel under her like water and Grant, like he always does, observes how beatiful she is. ''How'd traning go?'' She shrugs, ''alright. Still haven't managed to get May on her ass''. ''And you probably never will''. ''Thanks for the confidence boost''. She smiles at him and he leans over her, bracing both arms by her head.

 

''I love you''. She whispers against his lips, her hands in his air. It took a long time for her to say those words to him, but once she did she wanted to tell him every two minutes. Skye never thought she'd be able to be in the same room as Ward, let alone form a sentence around him without fighting the urge to shoot him three times. But letting him in, understanding him instead of shutting him out, was the smartest thing she's ever done. There's traces of bitterness still in her bloodstream, but time is healing. Both of them.

 

''It's a little bit strange''. Trip says when he walks in, smiles when Skye jumps and removes herself from Ward. ''I mean they're exactly the same''. He hands Skye a beer and she sighs. ''You really think they were just twins?'' Ward's stomach clenches, guilt roaming over his shoulders whenever someone mentions Eric Koeing. ''Come on''. ''I have heard all your theories Trip''. They start talking about the strange symbols which no one understands.

 

''You'll go crazy staring at this crap. What is it again?'' ''Not sure, something Garrett was messing with''. Skye's hand finds Ward's and she looks over her shoulder to give him a small smile. The Garrett subject is still a weak spot and will be for a long time, Skye tries not to bring him up if she can help it. ''Coulson put me on it a month ago, Ward hadn't had any luck. ''I've got nothing''. ''There he is''. The three agents turn to see Coulson walking towards them, file in hand.

 

''Happy to see you Sir''. ''Agent Triplett, Skye''. ''Sir''. ''Can you give us a moment?'' ''Watch this''. Trip backs out of the room, nods at Ward. It goes without saying that he can stay, him and Skye are a package deal at this point. Usually. ''What no hugs? He was really looking forward to it. I've crossed checked the writing from the lab with the new images you've given me. Mostly the same but the code breakers haven't found anything''- ''That's not why I'm here''. Coulson cuts her off, glances at Ward.

 

''The bullet proof assassin you encountered, we know who he is''. Skye looks at the pictue before handing it over to Ward, who frowns. ''You know him?'' ''Yeah, Garrett told me he took care of him''. ''Well good to know you're not the only one he lied to''. Coulson looks back at Skye. ''Keep working on this for me okay?'' She nods and Coulson starts to leave. ''That's it? That's all I get? You know Ward sees you more than anyone else on this base''. Coulson winks at her before vanishing around the corner.

 

''Trip was right, you've been staring at these symbols for too long, take a break''. Ward tells her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. ''Words like break are not in my vocabulary anymore Ward''. He plants a soft kiss on her shoulder. And another, and another. She relaxes against him. ''But I think I can make an exception for you''. She turns and his lips are warm on her's.

 

The next mission Coulson sends them on, Ward is in tact gear standing next to Skye, loading his gun. ''I forgot how hot you look in that''. She whispers in his ear, he chuckles and it dies down when her teeth graze his earlobe. ''Skye''. He warns, in a tone that reminds of her of early mornings on the Bus when the rest of the world was asleep. The mission is to get the Hydra weapon back, but to also claim a quin jet. With Ward here, it'll be easy as cake. He's the muscle.

 

It starts off easy enough, until the man who stole the weapon in the first place shows up. Ward warned Coulson this would happen, so everyone is prepared. ''Don't be stupid and waste your bullets on him!'' Ward says under his breath at Hunter from his position against one of the high shelves. Hunter gives him the finger and continues to shoot at the man who seems to be made of rock. Skye comes up to his elbow. ''Any luck?'' ''Not yet, still looking''. The man it seems is done with Hunter, but does not come to Ward.

 

''You ever meet this guy?'' Skye asks him, watching the man who has spotted Ward twice but hasn't made a move. ''No, keep looking I'll be fine. Be careful''. She disappers behind another row of shelves. ''I've got the 0-8-4''. Hartley says through the comms. ''Where are you?'' She tells Ward her location and he rushes to meet her there. ''Why don't we find what makes this thing so deadly?'' ''Hartley don't touch it!'' Ward yells, but it's too late. The Shield agent has a firm grasp on the object.

 

The man turns from Hartley to look at Ward. ''Well look who it is, Grant Ward. Thought you were dead''. ''You're going to wish I was''. Ward is a machine, a solider, a perfect weapon if there ever was one. But an enemy with rock solid skin is hard to attack, even for him. Harltey is screaming below him and Ward is keeping one eye on her and another on his fight. Her arm is turning into stone. Hunter shoots at him and the man runs off, Ward kneels down in front of Hartley.

 

''What the hell is happening?'' Hunter asks. ''I can't let go!'' An alarm starts to go off and Ward rises, May and Skye in front of him. ''Okay Hartley just relax your hand''. ''She can't. May that thing is going to kill her''. ''Well then what do you think we should do Ward?'' ''Get the quin jet and get the hell out here. We can try to get her to a hospital''. ''Try? Ward''- ''Hunter we're wasting time talking, move. Now''. Hunter helps Hartley up and they sprint outside, Trip following them.

 

Ward grabs Skye and pulls her behind him as they find cover beside an SUV, dodging bullets. ''Do not abort, proceed as planned''. Coulson tells them just as the quin jet is being loaded into the sky. And not for the first time as they get inside, away from the danger, that Shield is no better than Hydra. They lose Hartley, she doesn't make it. Niether does Idaho and Lance turns up missing. But they got the quin jet, part of the mission was a success Ward agrees somewhat.

 

He'll keep his opinions to himself but he thinks Nick Fury did a better job at running Shield than Coulson has so far. Currently Skye is laying across his chest in their bunk, hair sprawled out over his skin. ''I can't believe she's gone''. Ward has also noticed that Skye doesn't cry much these days. She's locking her emotions down like May and he hates it. Sometimes he'll catch her doing it with him and he'll call her out on it. Shield is turning her into Coulson's puppet and he doesn't like it.

 

''I'm sorry''. He kisses her hair. ''She deserved better than that''. Skye rolls off of his chest and kisses him, his hands underneath his shirt. The world maybe going to hell, but they have this. They have each other, and that will be enough. As long as they are together Ward and Skye can take anything.


	2. I Don't Have A Choice But I Still Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward finds out about the dangers of the GH-325 serum injected into both Skye and Coulson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about this story.
> 
> Thank you to those who comment!

Ward observes Lance Hunter from a distance. Him and Skye are going through some of Hartley's things. Hunter has been different since he came back from speaking with General Tabot. Coulson may believe Hunter didn't sell them out, but Ward will believe it when he sees it. He never did trust mercenaries, they're only in it for the money. Currently he's telling Skye that she can't ever get attatched in this line of work. It makes Ward think of Garrett and he clenches his fists.

 

''Tried that, didn't work''. Skye says, glancing at Ward from his position on the other side of the door. ''You know you remind me a bit of Izzy, raw but sharp, you got skills. Guess that's what happens when you're trained by the Calvary''. ''Guess so''. ''Look everyone needs an exit strategy eventually''. Hunter leans against the doorway, jumps when he notices Grant. ''Not me, Shield is my life now''. Skye answers him, making Ward frown. ''Shield isn't a life. Just a job, means to an end. Remember that''.

 

This is the first time Ward has ever had respect for the other man, he nods as Lance walks down the hallway. ''You okay?'' He asks Skye as he enters the room, puts his hand on her arm. ''I'm good''. ''Want some help?'' ''Sure''. There's no emotion in her eyes as they clean out Hartley's room, just a void in her brown eyes.

 

Coulson gets information about the man who stole the 0-8-4 from none other than Raina herself. ''Ward what happened to Raina after Garrett died?'' He's walking down one of the hallways of the Playground, Skye, Trip and May by his side. ''We didn't really keep in touch Sir, sorry I have nothing for you. I can find out though, I'm confident she stll trusts me''. ''No need, just curious''. Coulson then tells him the phone conversation he just had, and it makes Ward nervous.

 

''The obelisk? That's what the 0-8-4 is called? Weird''. ''Raina said Garrett understood it when he was injected with the GH-325 serum, the same one that saved Skye and I''. This makes Ward hesitate, glance at Skye with raw fear in his eyes. She threads her arms through his. ''Just because Garrett went insane does not mean I am, okay? It's been months and both Coulson and I are fine''. When the Director of Shield winces, Ward knows he is not fine.

 

''Sir we have to find the obelisk now, send me out to track it down. I can talk to Raina, work with her even. I can get it done''. ''I know you can Ward that's not the issue. Raina said Creel stole something from her and it has a tracker. Find the tracker find Creel. Ward I want you on this mission to find him''. ''Yes Sir''. ''Good. The moment that tracker's frequency is comes through I want everyone on the move. If Creel is handing off the item to Hydra we need to see where that leads''.

 

The mission is spent with May, Hunter, Ward and Skye in the back of the van, watching and waiting for Hydra and Creel to make an apperance. ''ICERS? Great how do we get stuck with the non lethal option?'' Hunter complains when Ward hands him the weapon. ''Coin flip, Trip called tails''. ''Just getting word from the lab, Fitz might have something we can use to neutralize Creel's powers''. ''Best news we've had all day''. Ward checks his weapon supply while they wait, sits close to Skye.

 

''Raina's tracker just popped, Creel's here''. Creel meets with a Hydra agent, Ward stiffens beside her. ''Ward you know him?'' ''That is Sunil Bakshi I think I just found out who the new Head of Hydra is. Trip do not let them out of your sight, Bakshi is dangerous and probably armed. If you have a shot take it''. ''Ward who's the head of Hydra?'' Coulson asks, all three Shield agents are staring at Grant as he takes a breath. ''Daniel Whitehall''.

 

The mission blows. Well more accurately Hunter decides to play hero and nearly expose all of them. Ward leaves his place in the van to follow Bakshi, so he isn't around when Hunter ICES May and Skye to try and do the job alone. When Ward makes it back to the Playground after Coulson gives the order, no one will tell him what happened. Which of course tips him off. His first thought is that something happend to Skye and he can't breathe.

 

''Grant''. Skye is walking behind him, and in a moment of pure relief he pulls her in his arms, kisses her forehead. ''What happened?'' She tells him and he can feel the anger flowing through him at an alarming rate. ''Ward don't do anything stupid''. Skye grabs his arm but he shakes her off. Hunter never sees him coming. Grant finds him in the kitchen with Trip, and grabs the merc by the back of his neck, throwing him to the ground.

 

''Don't really appreciate you putting Skye in danger Hunter''. ''Look mate I''- Ward fist meets Hunter's jaw and he spits blood onto the floor. ''Did you even think about what could have happened to her while she was unconscious?'' Trip attempts to pull Ward away, but is met with the same fate as Hunter. All three of them freeze however when they hear a gun cocked. Skye is pointing it at all three of them.

 

''Cut it out! I am not hurt I'm fine. Grant take a walk and stop acting like an idiot. Hunter if you ever do that to me again I will let Ward do whatever the hell he wants after I get my hands on you. Are we clear?'' The men nod and Ward leaves the room, Hunter does as well. Trip gets her a beer and joins her at the table. ''So Coulson went to give Creel to Talbot?'' ''Looks like it''. ''Skye you do realize Ward was just looking out for you right?'' ''I don't need him to''.

 

Ward finds himself at the punching back for two hours, channeling all of his anger into it. He knows when someone enters the room, but relaxes soon after when he smells Skye's perfume. ''You're going to destroy that bag''. She comments, he doesn't stop his movements. Skye appraoches him slowly on the other side of the bag, ''I don't need you to protect me Ward''. This makes him stop altogether, slow his breathing.

 

''Why? Because you're a bad ass Shield agent now?'' ''Excuse me? Ward I get that you're pissed but don't take it out on me''. ''You're right, I am pissed. I'm pissed that Hunter put you in danger and then you tell me I can't be angry about it''. ''I didn't say that you were''- ''Skye ever since I met you it's been my job to protect you, and that's not stopping. I know you can handle yourself, I know you have no problem defending yourself. But you don't have to do it alone, I'm here''.

 

She crosses her arms. ''You don't have to play the role of over protective boyfriend okay?'' ''I'm not playing anything, not with you. Hunter deserved that and I'm not apologizing for it. Skye you know how I feel about the training, about the missions Coulson has you going on. I just don't want you to lose yourself so Coulson can get what he wants''. ''Grant I'm traning to become a better Shield agent''. He shakes his head. ''Why can't you see it? You're traning so Coulson can achieve whatever goal he's working on through you''.

 

''That sounds an awful lot like you don't approve of Shield's methods''. ''You know that I don't''. She sighs, picks up his water bottle and tosses it to him. ''Look Grant I understand your concern, I do and I love you for it. But I'm doing this for me, so I'm not some defenseless little girl in a rich guy's basement anymore. So Hydra doesn't win. You heard what I said to Hunter earlier, Shield is my life now''. ''And you should listen when he says it's just a job''. ''Like it was for you?''

 

It's a low blow and they both know it. ''Grant I'm sorry I didn't meant to''- He waves her off. ''You're right, it was just a job to me, before I met you, before the team became more to me than I realized. But I was able to keep myself in check Skye, I didn't let the training and the ops get the best of me, you're not doing that''. ''First of all it's not, I can handle myself. I'm sorry I'm not a super spy and can turn off my emotions''.

 

''You're starting to''. This makes her pause. ''What? No I'm not''. ''Yes you are and we both know it''. She shrugs, ''what do you want me to say? That I got tougher, sharper, I had to''. ''Being tough is one thing, closing yourself off is another. I know that May has her own reasons for doing that, but do you?'' She clenches her jaw. ''Yes''. ''Really? What are they?'' ''In case another John Garrett comes along, I need to prepare myself''.

 

Before he can respond Mack comes in and tells Ward that Coulson is asking for him. ''Tell me everything you know about Daniel Whitehall''. Coulson demands as soon as Ward walks into his office and takes a seat. ''I know that he's dangerous, that he experiments on gifted people. Garrett didn't like him and for good reason. He claimed the man was insane, that he used Hydra for his own personal use, he cut people open, just to see what was inside''.

 

''And you don't think Garrett was lying to you about that?'' ''Not everything he told me was a lie Coulson. Garrett knew what he was talking about, Whitehall has been in Hydra for years''. ''How long?'' ''Don't know''. Coulson sighs and sits in front of Ward. ''I need you to find out''. ''Yes Sir''. ''Oh and what you did to Hunter, can't happen again''. Ward folds his hands together on his lap. ''He put Skye in danger, put the mission at risk''.

 

''Skye is fine and the mission is done, over with. I don't have a lot of Shield agents left Ward, I need peace on this team and Hunter, despite his faults is good at his job. For the most part. I need to make sure as Director of Shield, your relationship with Skye won't cloud your judgement''. ''Coulson I'm a professional, I know how to seperate my home life from my work life''. Coulson stands, Ward follows. ''Good, that's all I needed to know. You're dismissed''.

 

After a few more rounds with the punching bag and stopping by the lab to see Fitz, Ward heads to his and Skye's bunk only to find it empty. She'll probably be sleeping the lounge or in May's bunk tonight. They don't argue often but when they do Skye has a habit of ignoring him, it could go on for days. He understands the pressure she's under, Garrett wanted him to be anything and everything he needed. And Ward was, but it took pieces of him away.

 

Skye isn't wrong when she calls him a robot, for a very long time he was one. He would have followed Garrett to the end of the line without question. Life or death, he was Garrett's. And he'll be damned if he let's the same thing happen to Skye. She can make her own choices, but he will not let her become like him. That is unthinkable.

 

''Goodnight Skye''. ''Night Trip''. The couch in the lounge is uncomfortable and scratchy, but she'll suffer because she does not want to look at her boyfriend right now. The mission went fine, and yes she's a little angry at Hunter but it all worked out. Grant has voiced his opinions before on May training her, he doesn't like the fact that Skye trains like an apocalypse is around the corner. But if very well could be and she has to be ready for it.

 

She won't be caught of guard like she was when Hydra popped up, not again. She will not be defenseless. bleeding out on some dirty floor waiting to be saved. This is who she is now. Sure Skye isn't as emotional as she was once, because she's learned. She may love Ward with all that she has, but his betrayl took a toll on her. It made her harder, less prone to trust people, to keep on the edge of her seat, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

And if he's looking for someone to blame for the person she became, he can look in the mirror. Skye turns over, no that's not true. She doesn't blame Ward for why she is the way that she is now, she made the choice to be trained. To cut herself off to the point that only Ward sees her true colors. It's just the way things have to be now. Hydra took everything, she's trying to take it back.


	3. I Might Be A Sinner I Might Be A Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye takes care of a threat under Coulson's orders, Ward does not approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, this has been my favorite chapter to write. 
> 
> Thank you to those who read and comment!

The strange symbols stare back at Ward in almost a mocking manner. He's been focused on them for three hours straight and still has gotten nowhere. He woke up this morning to an empty bed and hasn't seen Skye all day, it's getting to him. ''Still no luck?'' Trip walks into the remains of the old Bus. ''Nope''. ''Hell, if Skye can't figure this out what makes Coulson think anyone can? No offenese''. ''None taken. Garrett drew these, thought he was insane. Turns out they actually mean something, I just don't know what''.

 

Trip sighs, studies them for a bit. ''I don't know what went down between you and Skye last night, but she's been in the gym non stop since four this morning. I also caught her at target practice, pretty sure she was imagining they were all you''. ''Probably was''. ''For the record what Hunter did was uncalled for, if you have to put your team in danger just to try and play hero, that's a problem''. ''Agreed''. Trip leaves not too long after, Skye walks in, file in hand.

 

''Any luck?'' She asks him, her tone professional and clipped. ''No''. She places the file in front of her, rubs her eyes. ''Coulson has another mission for us, you remember Donnie Gill?'' ''Thought Shield took care of him?'' ''Apparently not, according to Simmons Hydra has it's eye on him''. ''Makes sense. Hydra's protocol on gifteds is pretty straight forward, an acquisition team is sent out to convince or capture the gifted. If those two options aren't possible then they'll take him out''.

 

''Even if the gifted doesn't pose a threat?'' Ward gives her a look. ''A gifted that refuses Hydra is a threat, and threats are taken care of quickly''. ''That's the difference between Shield and Hydra''. ''And that's why Hydra will win. Because while a Shield agent is condisering right and wrong, Hydra's already taken the shot''. ''He was such a nice kid when we first met him''. Skye says. She knows that Ward sees the darkness in Shield, that Hydra is more cut and dry than they'll ever be.

 

Sometimes she wonders if he regrets his choice, if he ever misses Hydra. ''People change Skye, you can't help that''. ''Donnie is just a kid, has his whole life ahead of him. I'm not going to let Hydra get to him first''. ''Well then I guess you better get going''. ''Coulson wants you to come too''. ''Great''. They leave the room that's full of dust and ghosts, a place where Garrett still lingers somewhere underneath all of those symbols.

 

The plan is easy enough, locate Donnie Gill, and capture. Skye is in charge of finding Simmons and protecting her, Hunter is along for the ride. They're all on the quin jet and Hunter is ignoring Ward. Who is currently strapping a parachute to Skye. She tries not to acknowledge how his hands linger, or how his breath is warm against her neck. ''Relax, it's okay to be scared''. Hunter calls from his seat. Skye grimaces, ''I'm not scared''. May walks up to them, tells them they are two minutes out from Donnie's location.

 

''Remember Donnie Gill's a gifted he will be a formadble weapon for either side, let's make sure it's ours''. Coulson tells them, Ward glances up at the older man while putting on his own parachute. Grant has a pretty good feeling Hydra will get to the boy first, he keeps his mouth shut though.

 

Skye can do this. She can. Just focus on Simmons and capture Donnie, easy. She's done a mission like this before. She looks at Ward who is very at ease with a sniper rifle in his hand, so natural like he was built to hold it. He meets her eyes, asks if she's okay. ''I'm fine''. She's been saying that a lot lately and it's started to sound meaningless to her own ears. The team finds Donnie on a docked boat, Hydra and Simmons inside. ''Ward if Hydra sees you, will that be a problem?'' Coulson asks in his ear piece.

 

''No Sir. They all think I'm dead''. ''Good. Take whatever shot you can find''. ''With pleasure''. He goes off on his own, taking out Hydra agents with skilled hands and silence. ''Say what you will about Ward, but he's damn good at what he does''. May comments, Skye doesn't have to be looking at her boyfriend to know he's sporting that cocky smirk of his. ''May Ward doesn't need any help with his ego okay?'' ''Come on Skye, you can't resist me''. She doesn't deny it, and the air falls quiet.

 

They sneak onto the boat, hear Simmons and Donnie arguing from below. ''Skye, you're up''. ''Copy that''. She manages to get a little closer and realizes with a start, how unstable Donnie has become. ''I saved your life once''. Simmons is telling him, Skye can see fear all over her face. ''I heard you were in trouble, please I need you to hear me out''. ''Skye change of plans, protect the exit route. May and Hunter, take out all Hydra agents inside''. ''Yes Sir''.

 

Skye doesn't want to leave Simmons, but she has orders. She's in position, rifle hot and ready in her hands. The heart beat monitor on her wrist is calm and steady, she's relaxed. But just a few moments ago on the quin jet it spiked when Ward's hands were on her skin. Love is weird. ''May, Hunter do either of you have eyes on Gill?'' ''Not yet ''. ''Target is talking to Hydra''. ''End that conversation now''. Coulson tells them. ''Copy that''. Skye isn't exactly sure what happens, but suddenly Hunter groans.

 

''Hunter what just happened?'' ''Ward bloody shot me!'' ''Ward what the-'' ''Coulson he was going to shoot Simmons''. ''Oh, carry on then''. ''What? Skye your Hydra boyfriend just shot me in the shoulder!'' ''Well maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill our friend''. ''I didn't know that was her!'' ''Everyone be quiet. Ward do you have eyes on Simmons?'' ''Negative''. ''May?'' ''I do now''. Skye waits for her cue, her finger on the trigger.

 

''If we can't take Donnie in, we take him out''. Coulson informs them, Skye takes a deep breath. More than likely Ward is going to take the shot, and she'll gladly let him. ''Copy that''. ''Coulson''. Ward says, an edge to his voice. ''What's going on?'' ''Donnie is going to take down the boat. Skye get the hell off right now''. ''Skye ignore that. Ward you don't give the orders I do. Skye mantain your position''. ''Skye''- ''Roger that Sir''.

 

It happens in the blink of an eye. One moment she's listening to Ward and Coulson argue in her ear, and the next Simmons, Hydra and Donnie are out in the open. Donnie in a danger, her job is to protect people from danger. The choice is easy. She doesn't blink or think or breathe, her fingers act on her command. Skye pulls the trigger. Watches as the young boy fades from her view, down into the frigid ocean. ''The threat's been neutralized Hydra doesn't have him''.

 

Her voice sounds cold to even her own ears. They have to maintain Jemma's cover, so her and Hydra slip away. Skye is still in the same position, her limbs locked in place. Her heart is steady and strong, no skips or a jumping rate. She's at ease. Sixty one beats and calm. Mechanically she removes herself from her spot, slings her rifle across her shoulders, gets off the boat and waits at the rendezvous point.

 

She feels nothing. She did the right thing, he was going to kill every Shield agent on board. Donnie Gill was a threat, he had to be taken out. Skye repeats this over and over to chase the cold away in her arms. It doesn't work. Grant is the first one to appear, running up to her, holding her face. ''Skye. Baby are you okay?'' He doesn't like the look in her eyes, blank wide stare. ''I'm fine Ward. The mission is over with''.

 

''I don't give a damn about the mission''. He takes her cold hands in his, warm strong and scarred. ''I said I'm fine Ward''. She pulls herself away from him as May and Hunter appear, they walk in silence back to the quin jet. Shield praises Skye for her work, after Coulson smiles at her, Ward can't take it. ''She just killed a boy in cold blood and you're congratulating her for it?'' Grant understands that she had no choice, it was killed or be killed.

 

But Skye wasn't even in a Shield agent a year ago and she's just killed someone for the first time, all in the name of 'peace'. Ever since they got back to the Playground she's been acting normal, drank a beer with Trip, even studied those symbols for a while. Ward doesn't buy that she feels nothing, that what just happened had no effect whatsoever. Coulson raises his eyebrow at the Specialist.

 

''Something you want to get off your chest Ward?" All the Shield agents are looking at him, Skye is focused on the ground. ''I understand the mission, I know it was either kill Donnie or die, there wasn't room for failure there. But Donnie was just a boy, his whole life in front of him. Did no one notice he was also brain washed? Hydra got to him long before Shield did. But do not sit here and act like Skye just did a heroic thing. Donnie deserved better than that, and so does she''.

 

He doesn't meet anyone's stare as he leaves the kitchen, heads off to the punching bag. Grant understands more than anyone about the casualties of war, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. But Shield is praising one of their agents for murder, and that doesn't sit well with him. Does Coulson not realize he is turning Skye into a bomb, that's just waiting to go off? He unleashes all of his anger for a few hours, before calling it a night and heading to his bunk.

 

He opens the door and hears the shower running. The bathroom door is open, light and steam flooding the small room. ''Skye?'' He walks into the bathroom, and stops short. Skye is standing over the sink, half dressed, scrubbing her hands which are rubbed raw. ''I have to get the blood off''. She says through clenched teeth, he steps in when her palms start to bleed. Carefully he turns the faucet off, pulls her arms away. ''Get off me! You don't understand I have to''-

 

She fights him for a moment, ceases when she looks up at his face. ''You got the blood off Skye, your hands are clean''. ''No no no no no they're not, I killed him I killed him, he's dead. God. He's dead because of me''. She sobs into his shirt, her breathing labored, her face red and puffy. Ward holds her, realizing it isn't helping. He picks her up and carries her in the shower. Cups her face, ''just breathe Skye. Just breathe with me, like this''.

 

She slumps against him, her energy spent. Donnie is dead. By her hand. He will never see his family agaiin or smile or laugh. He'll never drink coffee again on a cold winter day, never get married or have kids. Because of her. Because she put a bullet in his heart without so much as a second guess. ''He's dead Grant. I killed him''. ''You were following orders''. She wraps her arms around him and sobs. Skye never thought it would hurt this much. A target is a target.

 

When she closes her eyes she sees Donnie's face as his body falls overboard, fear was all over it. She did that. His parents will have to bury an empty coffin because she was following orders. ''I'm a horrible person''. Ward has taken her out of the shower, dried her off and tucked her into bed. He's holding her as close as he can, but she's still shaking. ''You are not''. ''I killed him''. ''I know''. ''He's dead and it's my fault''. ''He was already lost Skye, he was brain washed''.

 

''How did you know?'' ''I've seen enough of it in my time to recognize the signs''. ''Do you think it hurt him?'' Ward runs his fingers through her hair. ''No. It was quick, probably didn't feel a thing''. ''Probably, he probably didn't feel a thing''. ''Coulson shouldn't of''- ''Don't blame this on Coulson Ward. I had a choice, I acted''. He kisses her forehead. ''I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry''. She burrows her face into his neck. ''Will it always hurt like this?''

 

Ward rests his cheek against her hair. ''It will get easier as time goes on''. ''Has it for you?'' He could lie to her, say yes. But for Ward personally, he still sees the face of the person he killed for the first time. He'll never forget that. ''No, but I'm not like you Skye. You're a lot stronger than me''. She kisses the skin over his heart, runs her hands over his chest just to give them something to do. ''You were right last night, Shield is turning me into something I'm not''.

 

''We don't have to talk about this right now Skye''. ''No I want to. Today I was calm, relaxed even when I pulled the trigger, like it didn't even matter. Like Donnie was one of those paper sillhouettes we use in target pratice. But he wasn't, he was a human being and now he's frozen at the bottom of the ocean''. He wipes away the tears running down her cheeks. ''I'm here Skye, whatever you need''. ''Hold me''.

 

He does, and he will until the voices in her head are silenced. She doesn't deserve this, this is not what he intended when he first became her SO. Things were never supposed to get this out of hand. He never did have time to teach her how to deal with making the hard calls. He wishes now that he would have. Ward holds her until she cries herself to sleep.

 

He notices with bitterness in the back of his throat, that it takes Skye murdering someone to get any emotion out of her. And he hates it. Shield cannot keep treating it's agents this way, he won't stand for it.


	4. Clinging To A Little Bit Of Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward find out about her Father and what the alien symbols mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be following every single episode, because let's be honest some of them are so boring, even if I add Ward to the chapter. 
> 
> With that being said the next chapter is going to skip ahead to the episode where Christian Ward comes into the show, titled "The Things We Bury". 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Let me know what you think

 

Skye wakes from a nightmare that's full of Donnie Gill's blood. It's been weeks since it happened, every night ends the same way. She's fine during the day for the most part. But at night, is a different story. Before she can register where she is or what time it is, warm arms reach for her, wrapping across her waist. ''Hey you're okay, it was just a dream''. Grant. Grant is safe and whole and he knows exactly what she's going through. Almost immediately she relaxes into his embrace.

 

Skye wipes the sweat from her brow, calms her shaking hands. Only a dream only a dream only a dream. It's okay. _You're going to have to do this a lot more the deeper you go into Shield_. _There's always going to be another Donnie Gill to take out._ She tells herself to shut the hell up and buries her face in Ward's neck. The Team, Coulson have already moved on to bigger and better things, all but forgetting about what she's done.

 

Ward holds Skye until she falls back asleep, his fingers threading slowly into her hair. She's better than she was when the Donnie incident first occured. Still keeping up with her training, doing flawlessly on every mission Coulson sends her out on. No one else is worried about her, except for him. Because every now and again he'll catch her scrubbing her hands in the sink until they bleed and crack, or like tonight, when she wakes from a nightmare.

 

Time will heal he supposes, but no one forgets the first time they take another human being from the world. It's just one of those things. He'll be by her side whatever she needs, even if for now all he can do is stroke her hair until she shaking stops.

 

The next morning Ward wakes first, kisses Skye's forehead before taking off to the gym. She joins him not too long after he's arrived. They train in silence, Ward watches her near the end. He's proud of her, she's got more skill than he would have thought when he first met her. Her fighting style is of course like May, but Ward can see a lot of his technique bleeding through as well. She looks up at him once and gives him a small smile before stopping her movements, goes over to lock the door. They both know what training eventually always leads to.

 

An hour later they're both walking into Coulson's office, hand in hand. May is there standing at his desk. ''What's up DC?'' ''We have a problem, an attack from Hydra last night. Eight dead six of them Navy''. ''All part of a anti-Hydra unit''. May informs them. ''Any idea what was used to carry out the attack?'' '''No but the effects are similiar to those from the obelisk''. ''Which is in Hydra's possession great''. Ward sighs, glancing at Skye.

 

They pass back and forth ideas on how to poke around for information, when Skye notices something on Coulson's desk. ''Sir, what is that?'' Ward leans around her to look as well. He catches it, Skye doesn't before Coulson quickly covers it with a file. ''Nothing, skectches''. Coulson ignores Ward's glare. ''If the obelisk is back in play we need to know what this writing means. Any progress on your end?'' Ward shakes his head.

 

''And you?'' Skye repeats Ward's gesture. ''I put some feeders out to my Rising Tide contacts but the painting we recovered in Miami, no one has seen anything like it''. ''Keep looking, something will turn up''. ''What about the writings you've been giving me? Why don't you tell me your source and I can follow up''. ''I'm afraid that's classified''. Coulson maybe fooling his agents, but not Ward. When he glances at May, he knows she knows something too.

 

''Well your the boss man, maybe you could de-classify it''. ''I could, I won't''. ''Why not?'' ''I already answered the question Skye''. Ward puts a hand on her back, gives her a look that says to drop it. She doesn't listen. ''No you didn't''. Before the situation escalates Ward steps in. ''Skye if anyone can figure this out it's you, it's not a big deal that Coulson won't reveal his information. You don't need it''. When she finally agrees, Coulson sighs in relief.

 

The rest of the agents leave the room except for Ward, who closes the door. ''Ward you and I may have an understanding but that doesn't mean''- ''You're drawing those symbols Sir. Just like Garrett''. ''No I''- ''You do remember I can tell when you're lying right?'' Coulson falls back in his chair, rubs his forehead. ''Skye isn't drawing them, is she?'' ''No Sir not that I know of. What does it mean?'' ''I don't know, but I can't stop''. ''Which is why you're so hard on Skye in trying to figure it out''. ''Exactly''.

 

Ward crosses his arms. ''John didn't say much about them, I just thought he was going insane. But maybe he wasn't, Coulson once he started he couldn't stop. Is it that way for you?'' ''It varies''. ''I'll keep digging Sir''. He has his hand on the door knob when Coulson calls him back. ''Keep a look out for Skye, if this happens to her I don't know what we'll do''. ''You know I will''.

 

''What did Coulson want?'' Skye asks as soon as he reaches her in the thier. ''Nothing, just asked me how I was doing'' He lies so smoothly that Skye doesn't even notice. She's studying the back of the painting, chewing on her nails, a nervous habit she's picked up. ''I just wish I knew what that scribbling meant. How can Coulson ask me to help him and then not tell me when I need new information?'' ''You know how he is Skye. Maybe he just doesn't know anything like the rest of us''.

 

''Do you think I was wrong to press?'' She asks him, taking his hand an rubbing small circles on the back of his palm. ''No. You were in the right''. ''God remember when Coulson wasn't so closed off?'' ''Yeah, that was before''. When she glances over to him she can tell he's remembering darker days. Skye takes his face in her hands. ''Hey no moping, okay? We'll work this out eventually''. He should tell her, keeping her in the dark won't end well. He doesn't.

 

Raina goes after Simmons, threatens to expose her if Shield doesn't offer her protection. ''Sir I'm telling you this is going to end badly''. ''Don't want to hear it Ward''. ''You can't trust Raina''. The rest of the team is getting ready for the meeting that is about to go down between Coulson and Raina, Ward has a bad feeling about this. ''I know that Ward, I don't need to trust her, I just need information''. ''She's dangerous''. Coulson turns around. ''And so are you, which is why I'm bringing you''.

 

''Would you relax Robot?'' Skye complains as they pull up to the restaurant Raina hasn't arrived. ''I don't trust her''. ''Neither do I babe but she's threatening Simmons, we can't just sit by and do nothing''. Ward gets out of the car, May and Skye follow. ''I agree, you know I don't want anything to happen to Simmons, but this is Raina we're talking about''. Skye runs her hand down his silk covered arm. ''Have a drink, relax, it'll all be fine''.

 

He deeply regrets listening to her.

 

Ward is stationed at the table behind Coulson, watching and waiting for Raina. The whiskey here has him in a better mood at least. ''Still nothing''. ''Copy that''. ''Wait. Incoming at four o'clock''. Ward informs them. ''The tiny girl in the flower dress? That's who everyone is making a big fuss about?'' ''Hunter she's one of the crazy ones''. Skye answers, glancing at Ward from the kitchen window.

 

''It's good to see you Agent Coulson''. ''Raina''. ''I was worried you weren't going to accept my invitation. Perhaps I wasn't the only one looking forward to our next meeting''. Ward scowls into his glass. He follows the conversation with practiced skill, and while everything she says is out of the ordinary, it doesn't strike him as anything threatening. Until she mentions Hydra. ''Right now Hydra is looking for a spy within thier ranks, I wonder what would happen to Agent Simmons if this were to fall into the wrong hands?''

 

Ward warned them about Raina's trick so none of them fall for it. He also knows that Coulson has Agent Morse watching over Simmons, so Ward doesn't even think to worry. ''I don't being threatened''. ''This isn't a threat, it's a gesture of goodwill. I would like nothing more than to delete that photo''. ''And in return? What do you want?'' ''From you? Nothing. But I will need to take Skye with me''.

 

Ward perks up at that. Like hell that's happening. ''Excuse me? What in the hell is this really about? And why also in the hell do you think I would ever let that happen?'' ''To prevent every Hydra employee from receiving an automated email with that photo''. Ward is on high alert, growling into his ear piece to keep all eyes on Skye. ''You have two minutes. After which there's nothing I can do''. ''Where are you planning to take Skye?'' ''Somewhere she's always wanted to go. To meet her Dad''. Oh, hell.

 

''Skye needs to know that her Father loves her very much, that she was taken from him against his will. That he spent his entire life searching for her. No matter how much you've changed Agent Coulson, deep down you're still a good man. No good man would intentionally keep a daughter from her Father. Especially when so much is at stake. You're running out of time. Give Skye what she's always wanted, or else Agent Simmons dies''. ''No deal''.

 

Ward breaks his cover, not caring about Raina. He heads straight for the kitchen, bumping and pushing his way through a sea of waiters. Because he knows two things. How Skye's mind works, and what she will do with this information. When he opens the kitchen doors, May is standing there alone. ''Did you not listen when I said keep your eyes on her?'' He yells, heading for the back door. ''She's gone''. ''Ward where would she go?'' ''She'd follow Raina, and we need to do the same''.

 

''Ward you know this is probably a trap right?'' Ward sighs with frustration. ''I'm aware of that Hunter, thank you''. ''Just looking out for you mate''. They find Skye's location at an abandoned building not too far from the restaurant Coulson and May are behind him as Ward kicks the door in. He should care about stealth, but right now all he cares about is getting Skye back. If her Father touches one hair on her head, Grant is going to put a bullet in his skull.

 

It doesn't take long for Ward to notice her. She's standing the middle of a room, obviously alone. The building has been swept clean in a hurry. ''Skye? Are you hurt?'' She doesn't turn to look at him. He sees a camera hidden inside a clock on the wall and quickly takes it out. ''Skye?'' He puts a hand on her shoulder and she makes a startled sound, dropping a picture frame he didn't see.

 

He picks it up and briefly examines it before handing it back. ''So he was here''. ''Yeah. I just wanted a glimpse''. He recognizes the look in her eyes and pulls her to him, holding her as close as possible as she presses her chest against his and cries. He cups the back of her neck. ''We'll find him. I promise we'll find him Skye''. Despite everything, she believes him, Ward never breaks a promise.

 

Hunter enters the room, Ward asks if he's found anything as soon as Skye breaks from his hold. ''Not a thing Super spy. Agent May's checking the back room in case you missed anything''. ''I didn't''. ''Someone is over confident in his skills''. Ward rolls his eyes and keeps his focus on Skye, wrapping his arm around her waist. ''Have you been drinking?'' Skye asks Hunter, wrinkling her nose. ''I was, so was Ward!'' ''I had to maintain my cover you moron''. ''Whatever''.

 

''Agent May any sign of him?'' ''No but there's something you need to see''. Ward keeps at tight grip on Skye as May tells them what room she's in. Ward who notices first, attempts to pull Skye back, but she resists, and stops dead in her tracks when she sees what her Father has done. There's blood and body parts everywhere. ''Looks like a small blade, probably a scapel. And this'', May gestures to another body on the floor. ''Is pure strength, whoever did this''- ''We all know who did this''. Ward sees another camera on the wall and disposes of it.

 

''Look at what he did. I can't believe it. He's a monster''. Ward takes Skye's hand and holds it tightly, she doesn't look at him. The plane ride back to the Playground Skye is quiet, just keeps Ward's hand in her lap and looks down at her shoes. Bobbi and Simmons are waiting for them back at the Base, Ward however stays at Skye's side, being her strength and whatever else she needs.

 

They're sitting in Coulson's office, Skye is shaking her leg and drumming a pointless rhythm on his thigh. ''It's good to have Simmons back''. She says as soon as Coulson walks in. He approaches her slowly. ''Which is why you should be down there''. ''I know you're gonna go after him''. ''Skye I''- ''No it's okay. I get it he's a bad guy. And right now he has the obelisk which is a bad thing. You know I spent all my life wondering who he was and why he left, but after today I just don't care anymore. All I care about is that we stop him''.

 

Ward frowns. If he had a second chance with his Father to make things right, he'd do it. But his father didn't chop people up, so he can sort of see where Skye is coming from. But still, this isn;t the Skye knows, the one that doesn't give second chances. ''And I just wanted to let you know that whatever it takes to do that, I'm in''. ''Skye''- ''Shut up Ward''. ''That's good to know''. Coulson says, patting her hand.

 

''But if we're gonna do this you have to be completely honest with me from now on no more secrets. No more compartmentalization and defintely no more hidden cameras, whatever is going on you bring me in, no exceptions''.''Okay''. ''Okay''. ''We should probably get started''. Ward and Skye follow Coulson to his desk where he reveals the contents of his wall behind a projector screen. Ward whistles when he sees those damn symbols carved into it. ''Just like Garrett''.

 

Skye walks up to it. ''So this is what you've been doing up here''. ''Well it's what I did yesterday''. ''Oh, worse than Garrett then''. ''Stop comparing me to Garrett Ward''. ''Sorry''. ''You're kidding''. ''I don't know how else to explain it but it needs to be carved''. ''Does it just appear in your mind like some sort of vision?'' Skye asks. ''No, just kinda happens''. ''Does anyone else know about this?''

 

Ward and Coulson share a look. ''I found out this morning, May knows''. Skye glares at her boyfriend but doesn't comment. ''I don't even have a theory''. Coulson is telling them, Skye is running her fingers along the drawings. ''I do. It's a map''. Ward gives her a proud smile, she's figured it out.

 

Let the game begin.


	5. You Are My Accuser Now Look In My Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown between Ward and his brother happens, what will Skye have to say about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated!

 

Ward is sound asleep, Skye on his chest, when the sound of his bunk door opening wakes him. Instinct takes over and without even beinh fully aware, he puts Skye behind him and has a gun in his hand in less than a second. ''Relax Ward, just me''. ''Coulson what the hell?'' ''It's four in the moring DC''. Skye turns on the bedside lamp, rubs her eyes. Ever since the attack on the UN where Hydra posed as Shield, Coulson hasn't been sleeping. Resulting in him waking up his agetns to deliever any updates because he can't wait until morning.

 

Ward has heard rumors that his brother has been looking for him, Coulson denies them, but Ward has his suspicions. Whenever these rumors first started it was right after Hydra attacked, whispers that Senator Christian Ward demanded justice, but nothing was ever said on the matter. Tonight though, Grant has a feeling that's about to change. ''Ward I need you to get dressed and come with me''. He obligies and Skye follows them into Coulson's office.

 

''I wanted this to come from me before you heard it from anyone else''. Coulson says, and the video monitor fills up with Christian Ward's face. ''Ladies and gentelmen less than forty eight hours ago brave men and women lost their lives in this very spot I'm standing in now. And I think we owe it to them to discuss something all too often allusive, the truth''.

 

''Sometimes we want things simpler than they actually are, but the tough reality is we are complex creatures. I've come to understand something that the world must as well, there is a difference between Shield and Hydra. One was an organization built on protection, and the other world domination''. Ward grimaces, fights the voices in his head. ''And just as good and evil exsisted side by side with Shield, the same was true in my own home. At first I was ashamed to share this truth with the world, but my younger brother Grant Ward was a member of Hydra''.

 

''He was a traitor, he was a traitor to his friends and his family and his nation. When evil sits closest to one's own heart that is when the surest hand must cut it out, I give my word I will personally make sure my brother is punished for his crimes. But as is so often true the darkness lingers longer than the light, and while Shield is gone Hydra is a problem that the world must still face. Otherwise that darkness will grow and spread and cast a shadow over us all''.

 

Grant breaks the screen. More accurately he throws a metal chair at it, but still. He did it just to shut his older brother the hell up. ''Ward''. Skye approaches him, hand out, fingers brushing his shoulder. ''Don't touch me right now''. His lips are peeling back over his teeth and he can hear Thomas screaming for Grant to help him as the water fills up his lungs he can feel Christian's fist pounding into his ribs over and over the slap across his face by his mother his father breaking his nose-

 

The gasoline under his finger tips and the match sparking beneath his hand his brother yelling for someone to help him Grant Grant- Breathe. Stop. Control it. It's the past, it doesn't matter anymore. What did Garrett used tell him? _''Your old life is done, dead. Don't let consume you''._ Right. Ward closes his eyes, can hear his feet shuffle on top of the shards of glass. So that's how Christian wants it to be? Okay. He turns to find Skye and Coulson staring at him, both wearing worried expressions.

 

''I'm fine''. ''Tell that to my brand new screen. Ward no one could be fine after a speech like that''. ''What happened between Christian and I was a long time ago. So tell me Coulson, you going to turn me over to him?'' Ward's body is already in position to fight his way out of here. ''What? No, why would I do that?'' ''Grant no one is going to hurt you or hand you over to your brother. I promise you''. Skye braces her hands on his shoulders, he allows the contact.

 

She always makes him feel better, calmer. He looks into her brown eyes and feels the tenison slowly remove itself. He can handle this, as long as Skye is here with him he can handle this. ''It's okay Ward, it's going to be okay''. May and Bobbi come racing into the room, Simmons not far behind. ''Coulson you okay?'' ''Fine. The monitor wouldn't work''. Bobbi looks at Ward. ''You okay over there Hydra?'' He glares at her. ''Unless you want to be what I channel all my anger on right now, shut the hell up''.

 

Skye's hands tighten on his skin. ''Bobbi everything is fine, go back to sleep. May, Simmons thank you for the concern but I've got everything under control here''. Simmons and Bobbi haven't been Ward's biggest fans since they arrived at the Playground. Jemma he can understand, but he hadn't even met Bobbi unti recently. Of course you don't need to meet a traitor to know he's a traitor, you just hear the whisper of the word and judgement follows.

 

''Call if you need us Coulson''. Bobbi tells him, flicking her gaze over to Ward before leaving the office, Simmons behind her. May lingers, but eventually parts ways as well. _''I give my word I will personally make sure my brother is punished for his crimes''._ That speech had nothing to do with what Ward did to Shield, it was personal for Christian. Ward's betrayl has given his older brother the perfect opportunity to finally dispose of Grant. To punish him for the cimes he committed a lifetime ago.

 

Christian has a rude awakening coming. If he thinks Ward will come quietly or even give into his brother's wishes at all, he's the deluded one. He's already got a plan when he looks down at Skye. Wordlessly he walks out of the room, his feet leading him to the gym. He knows that Skye is following him, but doesn't care too much to call her out on it. Besides she makes him a better person, someone he's always wanted to be. Not the teenager who set his childhood home on fire.

 

He goes a few rounds with the punching bag, then a few more. Until sweat is pouring out of him but he can't stop. He can still feel every brusie on his body every crack and splinter of a bone, the look on his mother's face after Thomas almost drowned. Every lie Christian had ever told is spinning and spiraling inside his head and he's going to choke on it all- a soft hand against his back makes him break his stride. ''Grant. It's okay, it's going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you''.

 

With a deep breath Ward locks it all down. Files it away, locked inside the chambers of his heart to be realeased at the proper moment. When he's face to face with Christian. He turns around and Skye rests her palms against his cheeks, her thumbs lightly stroking the side of his face. She pulls him to her, presses his face into her neck. He could stay like this, warm in the arms of the woman he loves. Not have to worry about Hydra or how questionable Shield has become.

 

Just her and her soft skin and her smooth lips that are whispering in his ear that he doesn't have to worry about anything. He almost let's himself believe her. That he could stay here at the Playground, hiding. Christian would never find him, and then look like a fool when he has nothing to show for his speech. Part of Ward wonders if Thomas their brother's speech, what he thinks of Ward. Grant pushes that thought away, all of his family thinks he's a monster.

 

So a monster he will be.

 

He removes himself from Skye and casually exits the room, looking at ease like he didn't just spend an hour and a half going at a punching bag like all of his ghost resided in it. He's changing his shirt when Skye walks into thier bunk, doesn't comment until he puts a gun in the back of his jeans. ''What are you doing?'' ''I'm not hiding from Christian, if he wants me, here I am''. ''Ward you don't have to do that, Senator Ward is not going to find you here''.

 

''He won't stop until he does. Besides it's time Christian and I talked''. He brushes past her and into the hallway. ''Don't do this''. ''Why?'' ''I know what you meant when you said talk to Christian and nothing good can come from that. Killing him won't solve anything for you''. ''You don't know anything about my family Skye''. ''I know how horrible they were to you, what Christian made you do to Thomas''. ''That's not even the worst of it''.

 

''Then tell me, talk to me let me help you''. He knows what she's trying to do, distract him, keep him talking. It won't work. The Playground is quiet and empty, everyone is sound asleep in their beds. He pauses at the exit, sighs when Skye puts herself in front of him, blocking the way out. ''Skye don't''. ''I'm not letting you do this, please just let me help you''. ''You can't help me Skye''. Her fingers graze his knuckles, ''then let me try at least''.

 

He's shaking his head. ''I need to do this, Christian doesn't know the whole story, I need to tell him my side''. ''Then I'm coming with you''. ''I need to do this alone''. As gently as he can, he moves her away, kisses her forehead. ''I'll be back soon''. What is she supposed to do? She can't physically stop him, she could try but he'd win. She could ICE him but her weapon is on her nightstand. Skye can't let him do this, she has a bad feeling. Ward has that look in his eyes he can't tone down from her, even if everyone else believes it.

 

She let's him go. Only because she has every intention of following him. Later, much later. Skye is giving him a head start so he doesn't catch her too soon. She won't let him hurt Christian, not because she cares about his monster of an older brother, but because she knows what it'll do to Grant. He isn't a heartless bastard that some Shield agents think he is, he wears his heart on his sleeve. You just have to look hard enough to see it.

 

_The reason Ward kills isn't because he feels nothing. It's because he feels too much._

 

''DC we have a problem''. ''Ward went after Christian didn't he?'' Bobbi and May are back in Coulson's office as well, Skye nods. ''Why didn't you stop him? He's going to kill him Skye''. Bobbi says, Skye doesn't miss that she's in tact gear. ''We don't know that. Look I thought that too but we can't assume the worst of Grant, he's changed he's a better man. If he wants to talk to his brother we have no right to stop him, it's not really our business''.

 

Bobbi glares at her. ''I think your judgement might be clouded Agent Skye, this is Grant Ward we're talking about, Hydra spy, John Garrett's puppet. Just because you're in a realtionship with him does not mean he's changed his spots entirely''. Skye leans in close to the other woman, anger on her lips. ''Agent Morse you're new here so I get that you don't understand how things work. But you don't know Grant, you weren't here after Garrett was killed, you don't know a damn thing about him. So I suggest for your sake you shut the hell up''.

 

 

''Skye, relax no one is going after Ward, except you. If things get out of hand you're the only one who can stop him. Take a quin jet and May with you. Agent Morse since you've made uncalled for assumptions about one of my agents, I think we should have a conversation about that while Skye and May are gone. Take a seat. Skye wait an hour then follow Ward. Don't let him do anything he'll regret''. ''Yes Sir''.

 

''You really think Ward just wants to talk to his brother?'' May asks when they are up in the air. Skye just shrugs, ''I don't know. His brother was cruel to him, I can see why Ward would want revenge if that's what he's after''. ''And if that's what happens? If he kills Senator Ward?'' ''He won't. I won't let him''. The cock pit is filled with silence until May says, ''I'm glad he has you. You've changed him, he wants to be better for you''.

 

It's almost too easy for Grant to find Christian, his small team of security is embarrassing, it takes Ward less than a minute to dispose of them. With the smell of smoke in Ward's nose he opens the car door and rips Christian out of it. ''Hey big brother, heard you were looking for me''. There's such fear on his older brother's face that Ward can't help but feel a little smug.

 

They reach the Ward's summer house not too long after Grant. Skye is flying out of the quin jet, which is invisible at the moment, gun in hand. ''You check the woods Skye, I'll watch the perimeter''. ''Copy that''. There are no sounds of a struggle, no gun shots so Skye relaxes, just a bit. Maybe that enraged look in Ward's eye vanished when he finally saw his brother. She walks deeper into the woods, almost turns back until she spots them walking up the path. Christian is tied up.

 

''Mom and Dad were terrible but they didn't put the match in your hand when you burnt down that damn house. And I didn't squeeze the trigger when you killed all those people''. She sees Ward's face crumple slightly. ''No it is my fault. I let you all hollow me out, control me''. ''Spare the non apology, I'm a Senator''. ''I take responsibility for my actions Christian!'' Ward goes over to where he must have palced a shovel before he took Christian. ''What are you doing?''

 

''The well, you still blame me for the well. We both know that it was you who nearly killed Thomas down there''. ''Do you sleep better telling yourself that?'' ''You know I don't know what crazy lies that you have built up all these years but the well doesn't even exist anymore. It's gone. Mom and Dad buried it''. ''Oh no, they just covered it up''.

 

Skye follows them until they stop and Christian starts digging. She hides behind a tree and listens to thier conversation, starts when she hears metal hit what only can be the sound of flesh. Christian hits Ward in the stomach and makes a run for it, which was stupid on his part. She decides it's time to reveal herself because she knows Ward is about to get violent. ''Grant!'' Both men turn at the sound of her voice, Grant releases Christian from his hold.

 

''Help me! Please help me!'' She ignores the Senator, her eyes on Grant. ''Skye what are you doing here?'' ''Skye there's gasoline all over the place, Ward is going to burn it down when he's through with Christian''. May says in her ear, making Skye frown. ''Grant I know you don't want to hurt anybody, I know that. This is not who you are, not anymore''. She takes a step to him, takes his big hand in both of her's. ''Your family was horrible to you and you have every right to be angry about that''.

 

Hesitantly she brushes her knuckles against his cheek, attempting to cool his fire. ''But killing them won't bring you any peace. Just come back okay? Come back to me and everything will be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you, you know that don't you?'' The touch of her skin keeps his demons at bay, he knows she's right. But he's still going to get what he came here for. The truth.

 

''Are you his girlfriend? Do you understand how much of a monster he is? Help me! Let me go and then we can work out a deal''- Ward grabs his brother and holds him over the edge of the well that has been a nightmare to him for decades. And eventually Christian finally admits what's been haunting Ward since he was a child. ''I did it! I know! I wanted him dead! I'm sorry I wanted him dead!''

 

Skye watches as they both sit on the ground, Christian is in tears. ''It had to end, I wanted her to feel our pain but I didn't have the courage to do it myself. I'm sorry, Grant I'm so sorry. I'm sorry''. ''It's okay, that's all I wanted to hear''. Ward stands and Skye is at his side, he kisses her cheek before helping Christian up and hugging him hard. It warms Skye, to see him like that. Working out his past, not letting his anger and all the things his family put him through get to him.

 

''Come on, it's time we went home''.

 

The two Shield agents stare at the fading tail lights of Senator Christian Ward's SUV. May is back on the quin jet, waiting for Skye and Ward to wrap things up. Grant hasn't moved or spoken since Christian hugged him goodbye and promised he'd drop the trial and execution hanging over him. If he's lying, Skye will shoot him herself. ''You saved me''. He mutters suddenly, taking her hand. ''Grant I didn't do anything''. ''Yes you did, you hadn't of shown up I was going to do something terrible. This whole place would have burned''.

 

She's shaking her head, pulling him into her arms and holding him as tight as possible. ''I don't believe that. I have faith in you Grant, you're a good man you would have done the right thing''. She holds him until the skin of her neck is no longer soaked with his tears, until his shoulders are no longer shaking. ''It wasn't my fault Skye. Christian almost killed Thomas, not me''. ''I know''. When he looks down at her she stands on her toes to kiss his nose.

 

''I'm proud of you Grant, and I love you''.

 

As long as he has Skye, he'll be okay. ''I love you too''.

 

If only love could be enough for what's coming.

 


	6. This Is How An Angel Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''He is the eye of my hurricane; the calm I am drawn to amid the chaos of my home''.  
> -Lauren Blakely-
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter covers both episodes 9 & 10\. ''Ye Who Enter Here'' & ''What They Become''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys this chapter is everything I wanted it to be and more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love the comments! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

 

The map Coulson couldn't stop drawing leads to a city. Which leads to an underground chamber full of darkness and hidden dangers. Shield of course had no idea, and if Ward knew he sure as hell wouldn't let Skye go down there. But he didn't. ''Skye we have a problem''. Grant tells her, entering Coulson's office. She looks up from her computer and so does Coulson. ''What's up?'' ''Your father''. She freezes. The topic of Cal is unspoken territory, they haven't discussed it since that night she found those bodies and blood.

 

''What about him?'' Ward hands her his phone, which shows a blurry picture of Daniel Whitehall, and the image of what could possibly be none other than her father. ''He joined Hydra''. ''Looks like it''. ''Why?'' Ward sighs, ''my guess is he gave the obelisk to Whitehall, I just don't know why''. ''And how exactly did you come by this information Agent Ward?'' He turns to find Bobbi leaning against Coulson's doorway. He gives her a smirk that is not at all friendly.

 

''I have my sources. Coulson we need to act now if we want to get at Whitehall. He was dangerous before and now that he has the obelisk''- ''I know. Skye you find anything yet?'' She's about to respond when the computer blinks, it's found the location of the city. ''Got it''. Ward looks over her shoulder, let the games begin.

 

Coulson gathers all of his agents onto the Bus, Ward stands next to Skye, hand on her waist. ''Skye when we get there there's a high possibility your father is there too''. ''I know''. ''I think you should talk to him, get to know him''. Ever since she brought Ward back from talking with Christian, he's been very sentimental. ''There's nothing to know. He's a monster''. Ward's hand grazes the small of her back. ''You thought I was a monster once. Everything Cal has done was because he loves you, and I can't fault him for that''.

 

Skye sighs, looks up at him. ''It's different with Cal, he murders people, he's insane''. ''And you know that from what? You've never even met him. I think he lost it because he lost your mom and you all in the same day. You hated me when you found out I was Hydra, look at us now. I don't want you to look back on your life and regret not getting to know him''. Skye clenches her jaw. ''He's a danger to Shield, to everyone, that's all there is to know''.

 

''Screw Shield, if that''- ''Look I know you don't exactly care for Coulson's methods or the way he handles things but I do. He's the closest thing to a father I have, Cal is just the man who helped make me''. ''Skye''- ''Just drop it Ward, okay? I don't want to talk about this''. Coulson clears his throat, ''are you two done?'' ''Sorry DC''. Phil Coulson looks out to his agents, breathes in deeply before telling them about the mission.

 

''Here's what we know, Hydra's on the move. They have the obelisk and an expert who knows how to use it, we can't let that happen obviously''. ''Use it how?'' ''Based on our latest intel there's something very powerful inside it''. Ward tunes out Coulson, as he usually does on a briefing like this. It all starts to sound the same to Ward. Same tune, different words. All he knows, all that matters to him is that he gets everyone out of this alive. It's what he was assigned to do from the beginning. He has doubts about Bobbi though. If there was a choice between saving Bobbi or Hunter, he'd probably choose Hunter.

 

Skye leaves his side suddenly and he frowns at the loss of contact. She goes over the location of the city, where the temple is both Hydra and Shield are racing to get to first. If he's being honest Ward doesn't think Shield has any business getting into any of this, but he keeps his mouth closed. Skye feels the need to do this so he'll watch over while she does. After Bobbi asks about the obelisk, he doesn't miss the look her and Mack exchange. He'll have to keep an eye on that.

 

''Ward I want you to keep tabs on Hydra, track their movements while we're in San Juan''. ''Yes Sir''. ''Also tell your contact to watch for Skye's father and the obelisk. If Whitehall even breathes on that thing I want to know about it''. Ward nods. ''Who's your contact?'' Bobbi asks, raising an eyebrow. ''Someone I trust''. Not even Skye knows who it is, she gives him a look but doesn't press the matter.

 

Raina smoothly slides up to him and Ward has to fight his grimace. They rescued her not too long ago from Hydra and brought her onto the Bus for protection. The woman reminds him of Garrett sometimes and it makes Ward uncomfortable. ''I never thought Shield would forgive you Agent Ward''. He doesn't respond. ''Or Skye for that matter, guess your girlfriend is full of surprises''. He doesn't take the bait, she tries a different approach. ''You know I wish John Garrett were here, he'd love this, the obelisk and all it's power''.

 

She's trying to get under his skin, but it won't work. ''What do you want Raina?'' Her voice drops to a whisper, ''for you to help get Skye what she's always wanted. To meet her dad''. ''And why do you care so much about what Skye wants?'' ''She needs to know who and what she really is''. This time Ward can't resist putting himself in her trap. ''And what is she?'' Raina gives him that smile full of thorns she's so perfected. ''Something wonderful''.

 

''Care to elaborate on that?'' ''You'll find out soon enough Agent Ward''. She fades back into the shadows of the Bus. He's reminded of what she said to him in what seems like a lifetime ago. _''Maybe you two could be monster together''._ The sentence still chills him.

 

Ward catches Skye's gaze, she's not amused. After the conversation her and Raina had about her father, Skye is not at all on Team Raina. And Ward gets it, her dad has done horrible terrible things. But if she can forgive Grant, who has also done unspeakable ugly things, why can't she do the same for her father? Coulson finishes his speech, tells the Team they'll be landing in an hour tops. ''What were you two talking about?'' He has a plan, and she won't like it.

 

''Your dad''. ''Grant I told you to drop that''. ''Tried that, can't''. He sends his Hydra contact a message while Skye is pulled into a conversation with Mack. He gets a response five minutes later. The meeting with her Dad is set, all Ward has to do is get Skye away from Shield. For a few minutes anyway. He calls her name, leads her to the upstairs bar where no one is around.

 

Ward sits on the couch, Skye remains standing, a half smile lights her face as she moves to sit astride him. ''That's not why I brought you up here''. He tells her, almost forgetting the actual reason when her nails drift over his stomach. ''It's not?'' Her lips nip his jaw and slide down his neck. ''Skye''- She cuts him off with a kiss, her hands gliding up his shirt. ''I have a meeting arranged for you and your Dad''. That stops her instantly, she leans away from him.

 

''What?'' ''I promised you I'd find him and I did''. ''Grant we don't have time for that! The world is going to end if we don't get the obelisk from Hydra''- ''The world is always ending for us Skye. I'm doing this for you, so you can meet him. You deserve that, to know where you came from''. ''Grant that was not your decision to make''. ''You can fool everyone into thinking you don't give a damn about him but I know you do. Shield wants him taken care of so you do too, it's not fair, he's your dad''.

 

She stands, hands on her hips. ''And if I say no to this stupid plan of yours? You going to hold me at gun point and drag me to wherever the hell he is?'' ''No''. He rises, cups her face. ''You have a choice, I just don't want you to look back one day and regret it. I had the resources to get this meeting and I ran with it. Your dad cares about you Skye, he deserves to know you just as you deserve to know him''. She shifts her weight, looks at him, to the floor and back.

 

''Where is he?'' ''Hydra building, right above the temple''. ''What a coincidence''. ''You don't have to do this, I'm with you either way''. She sighs deeply. ''Fine, I'm in. How are we going to get away from Shield?'' ''Let me take care of that''. ''Cal has twenty minutes and then I walk''. ''Whatever you want''.

*

 

 

Ditching Shield isn't hard at all. All Ward and Skye say is there are going to check the perimeter, which isn't a total lie. ''I need you to put these on''. Ward tells her as they are walking through the streets of San Juan. He hands her zip ties. ''Babe you know I'm into this, but right now is not a good time''. He rolls his eyes and ties her hands together. ''We can't exactly just walk into the building, you need to look like a captive''. ''And what? You're the one who kidnapped me? Hydra knows you're a Shield agent''.

 

Ward shrugs, ''they may still think I'm loyal to them''. Skye glares at him. ''And why would they think that?'' ''I might have made an appearance to Whitehall's office before I went to meet with Christian. They have to think I'm still on their side, especially in situations like these. Being a double agent comes in handy''. ''Oh we are so having a serious conversation about this later''. He winks at her as they walk inside.

 

''You ready for this?'' They're waiting outside a pair of double doors, Ward's hands brushing her wristis. ''He's really in there?'' Grant can tell she's grown nervous, her body is shaking. ''Yeah he's in there. I promise it's going to be okay Skye''. He opens the doors and Skye pauses, sees the man in the room stand. ''Do you want me to come with you?'' Ward asks. ''No it's okay, I can handle myself''. ''I'll be right outside''. The warning is clearly meant for Cal, who glares at Grant until he closes the doors.

 

Every cell in Ward's body is on alert, he's watching every Hydra agent, listening for any sound of distress in the other room. He hears Cal raise his voice and tenses, but doesn't intervene. Skye can handle herself. He has confidence that her father won't hurt her. He maybe a monster but he loves Skye. They have that in common. The door opens five minutes later and Skye grips his arm. ''Grant this is a trap''. Hydra agents swarm in around them, the count is thirty and growing. Normally those odds wouldn't bother Ward, but it's not just his life at stake here.

 

''Great call Ward, looks like Hydra doesn't return your loyalty''. She growls at him as they are lead down a hallway. ''Relax, all part of my plan''. ''It feels like a poorly thought out plan. Are you making this one up as you go along?'' He doesn't answer her and if she could punch him right now she would. They stop at the end of the hall, Whitehall and Raina are waiting, so is Agent 33, wearing half of May's face.

 

''Raina what the hell are you doing here?'' ''I'm on the winning side Skye, the side that will get me what I want''. ''I should have thrown you from the Bus''. Raina laughs lightly. ''Yes, you probably should have''. Whitehall looks at Raina and Cal. ''I have just one question, how does she fit in?'' He asks, his gaze roaming over Skye. ''I have a theory as to why she's here''. Agent 33 shows a case to Skye, Ward tenses when he sees it's contents. The obelisk.

 

''I'd like you to pick it up''. Ward subtly shifts himself closer to her. ''You first''. A gun is pointed at her and the couple shares a glance. Time to party. Only Ward doesn't expect Skye to do what she does. ''Skye!'' She picks up the obelisk and it glows beneath her skin, both awing and terrifying him. He reaches for her only to find she's not turning to stone. The obelisk is humming under her touch. She's amazing. She takes the object and rams it into a Hydra agent's neck, Ward grabs a gun and shoots a few behind him.

 

It was all going according to his plan until there are too many guns and not enough agents. ''I hope you're as special as your mother''. Skye swallows back tears. Ward has one eye on Skye, the other on Whitehall. If he even touches her- ''You are the piece of the puzzle I can't decipher''. Whitehall says, looking to Ward. ''Why are you really here?'' Raina smirks, ''is it really that hard to see? It's love''. The way Grant looked at Skye a moment ago, no one doubts it.

 

Whitehall gloats at Cal before knocking him out and having his men take ahold of Skye. ''Remain alert around Agent Ward, he's a trained killer. One of the best. I have a feeling that in time I can make you comply''. If Skye didn't react to a word he said before, she does now. ''If you touch him I'll kill you''. Whitehall simply grins at her before having his men take them away. ''Ward tell me you have a plan to get us out here''. Whitehall has them tied up across the room from each other. Cal is still out.

 

''Of course I do babe. Don't worry, you okay?'' ''Fine''. ''Do you want to talk about Cal?'' ''Not really the time Ward''. ''We have time, I'm here Skye, and I'm sorry for what's happened''. ''Not your fault''. ''If I hadn't of brought you here''- ''You helped me Grant. I didn't know I wanted to meet Cal until it was happening, so thank you''. ''What was Whitehall talking about when he mentioned your mother?'' Ward looks to her, sees her clench her jaw.

 

''He butchered her, cut her into pieces and then left her in a ditch. My dad said she was special and Whitehall wanted to find out what made her that way. Apparently I'm special too, which is why could hold the obelisk''. ''He won't touch you''. ''I know''. The man himself comes into the room, Agent 33, Ward notices, follow his every move. After a brief study on his part, he knows she's brain washed. Cal wakes at Skye's feet just as Whitehall walks up to them. ''Oh good you're awake''. ''I have waited years for this''. Cal lunges for the doctor but is quickly brought down the ground. Out cold again.

 

Whitehall turns his attention back to Skye. ''Do you know what your mother's special gift was?'' ''No''. ''She didn't age, at least not like the rest of us. I wonder if that's your gift as well, or if you're special in another way''. Ward fights against his restrains, sees Whitehall touch her knee. ''Discovery requires experimentation. I killed you wife'', he says looking down at Cal. ''And before I kill you I want you to watch what I do to your daughter''. Like hell that's happening. There's a commotion outside. Shield has arrived.

 

Cal once he gets on his feet, takes care of the guard over Ward. Skye tells Cal to untie her but he refuses, his need for revenge taking over and he leaves the room. ''Grant is your plan to get us out here going to happen anytime soon?'' On cue he wrangles a knife from the body of the guard, unties himself and goes over to Skye. Placing a hand on her knee to chase away the feel of Whitehall's fingers on her skin. ''You okay?'' ''Fine, let's just get out of here''. It only takes a moment of walking through the building for Skye to realize they need to split up.

 

''Not happening babe''. ''Grant you help Shield and I'll go find my Dad. I'll be fine''. ''Whitehall wants to kill you''. ''And I can take care of myself, go''. He grabs her suddenly, anchoring her to him. ''Be careful''. ''I will''. He kisses her nose and watches as she runs away from his view. He'll regret this moment for years to come. If he would have gone with her, things wouldn't have turned out the way that they did. He runs into May after taking down a few Hydra agents downstairs. ''Where's Skye?'' ''Went to find her father. Where's Coulson?'' ''Don't know, go find out I've got it from here''.

 

It doesn't take long for Ward to track down his boss. He sprints over to Coulson, who's face is covered in blood. ''Are you alright? What happened?'' ''Skye! Ward you have to go get Skye!'' ''Where is she?'' ''She went down into the temple, you have to find her!'' Coulson grips his shirt. ''You have to save her Ward, she's going to die''. Grant doesn't need to be told twice. With his heart in his throat his runs like wolves are behind him as he reaches the entrance point of the temple.

 

The earth starts to quake, the ground shifts and Ward has to grab onto the wall for balance. What he doesn't know is that Skye was right.

 

The world is ending.

 


	7. Maybe I Should Cry For Help Maybe I Should Kill Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woe, destruction, ruin, and decay; the worst is death and death will have his day.”   
> ― William Shakespeare, Richard II-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was curious.... 
> 
> WARD'S HYDRA CONTACT WAS TOTALLY KEBO

 

It's chaos, destruction at every turn. The building is falling down around him but he has to find Skye. Grant won't leave without her. The temple is full of twists and turns, but he finds her like he always does. He rounds a corner and almost freezes. There's debris crumbled around Skye, she's on her knees, hands covering her face. He can't hear her over the rumble, but he thinks she's screaming. Ward sprints over to her, touches her shoulder. ''Skye we have to move!'' He checks her for injuries and finds none.

 

She doesn't even react. ''I'm not leaving him!'' She yells when Ward attempts to pick her up. ''I can't leave him! Trip!'' The Specialist looks around for the other man but doesn't spot him amoung the dust and shattered stones around them. Skye puts up a fight, clawing biting scratching him when Ward finally lifts her over his shoulder. ''Trip!'' ''I'm sorry Skye, but we have to go!'' The tremors don't stop even when he safely has her away from the building.

 

Grant pauses in an alley and puts her down. She isn't hurt but something is wrong, and it's not just the fact that they left Trip to die down there. She's shaking, unsteady, her skin tight and set. Ward puts his hands on her shoulders, even in her cataonic state she seems to relax under his touch. ''Skye''. He says calmly, grimacing when the street below them trembles. ''Are you hurt?'' She's looking around frantically, rubs her hands over her arms. ''I don't, I don't know Grant I don't know anything''.

 

''What happened?'' Her face breaks and all she tells him is that Trip is dead and Raina is too. He carries her back to the Bus and she lets him, her face full of shadows. Whatever happened in that temple changed her. He just doesn't know what it is.

 

Shield puts her in quarantine when they get back to the Playground. Simmons says they don't know what she faced down there and she could have been exposed to something alien. ''She's going to be alright''. Simmons is telling him through her hazmat suit, he watches his girl from the other side of the glass. She looks so scared. Coulson is at Ward's shoulder, puts a comforting hand on his arm. ''When you're ready I need you to tell me what you saw when you saved her''.

 

''Nothing. There was an earthquake, I know that. I saw Skye and got her the hell out of there. You okay Sir?'' Simmons has cleaned his wounds, patched him up. Coulson nods. ''Who did that to you?'' ''Cal''. ''Why?'' ''I killed Whitehall''. ''Good. What are we dealing with here Sir? Do you really think Skye was exposed to something alien?'' ''I don't know, that's why we're running tests. She didn't tell you what happend?'' Ward shakes his head. He's already informed the Team about Trip.

 

Grant watches until he can't anymore. ''Ward you can't go in there!'' ''You need a suit!'' He couldn't give a damn about quarantine or wearing a hazard suit. Skye needs him, and he needs to make sure she's alright. It's been a few hours and she looks tired, glances up at him and alarm is strong on her face. ''What the hell are you doing?'' ''It's pretty depressing in here babe, thought I'd help''.

 

He sits on the bed, takes her hand. She rips it out of his grip, her eyes wide. ''I don't want to hurt you''. ''Ward what the hell? Get out of there''. He ignores Coulson, takes Skye's hand again. ''You won't hurt me. Besides I was in that temple too, I've been exposed more than likely. Looks like we're in this together''. If there was something from another world down there, some kind of virus that could kill them, as long as he's with Skye it doesn't bother him.

 

A world without her in it, is no world at all.

 

But Ward doesn't understand the complete sadness that takes over Skye's face, her nails dig into his skin. ''You have to leave''. ''Nope, I'm good''. ''Grant, please''. When he doesn't Skye turns away from him, lays down and curls into herself. The door opens and Fitz walks in. ''We need to test your blood''. He lets them run whatever they want, he isn't concerned with himself right now. He'd like nothing more than to lay next to Skye, wrap his arms around her.

 

But her body is stiff and unwelcoming, he gets the hint. She falls alseep after a while, Ward can feel his eye lids droop but fights it. When was the last time he slept? Skye's leg twitches, her face crumples and her breathing turns frantic. She's having a nightmare, Ward is not a stranger to those. He shakes her shoulder, calls her name. She wakes with a start, her eyes popping open, he hears her say Trip's name a few times.

 

 

''You're okay, it was just a dream''. The room begins to shake and Ward leans over her, covering her body with his. He's noticed that happening a lot in the past few hours, small trembling whenever Skye is upset. He's not an idiot, he's starting to put the pieces together. ''I keep thinking Trip is going to come see me''. She tells him later, when the sun is starting to rise. ''Every time I close my eyes I remember all over again. I just can't believe he's not coming back''. Grant rubs her back, kisses her temple.

 

''I'm so sorry. I'm here Skye, I won't leave you''. She buries her face into her neck, he holds her while she weeps. Her hands are cold underneath his shirt, the only thing that he can possibly think of is that the obelisk turned her into whatever Raina told him. Something wonderful. But Skye has always been wonderful, so what happend? He doesn't ask her, is waiting for her to come to him. ''He should not have been down there''. She murmers into his skin.

 

''He went down there to save you''. ''I shouldn't of even been down there''. ''Why were you?'' ''I thought I could make it right, I thought I could stop the obelisk''. ''But you didn't''. It's a fact. ''No I didn't and now he's dead''. He holds her tigher. Coulson is in front of the glass a few hours later, eyes on Skye. ''I need you to tell me what happened. The obelisk created a massive earthquake''- Ward doesn't miss her cringe.

 

''She isn't ready to talk about it Phil''. Coulson ignores Ward. ''Skye, it's time''. She leans out of Ward's embrace, takes his hands in hers and folds them into her lap. ''I just want you to know that Trip died a hero, he might have saved all of us. And the temple collaped on it'self, it's a miracle the both of you are stll alive. But Skye as Director of Shield, I need you to tell me word for word, what happened''. Skye dances around the subject.

 

 

''Did you find Raina's body yet?'' ''There's a lot of rubble to dig through but not yet. Whatever gas came out of that obelisk hit you too, that's why we're being extra cauticious I think Ward is okay but we both know he won't leave you here alone''. Skye gets up, paces behind them. ''It's hard to make sense of all this''. Coulson tells her. ''What? No it it, no it isn't. We lost, we failed''. ''Skye don't say that''. ''It wasn't because of Hydra it was because of me''. ''Don't blame yourself''.

 

Ward rises, cups the back of her neck, she doesn't look at him. ''If I didn't go down there you could have blown the place!'' ''That was one battle, this is a war''. She isn't listening to him, her pacing is growing more agitated, she's clenching her teeth. ''We did not fail, Trip prevented a disaster and Whitehall's dead. We cut off the head and while Hydra scrambles for a new one I will crush them! I'm gonna make somebody pay, whoever the hell it is''.

 

Coulson storms off, leaving Skye to stand in the center of the room, arms wrapped around her torso. Ward holds his own arms out to her, and at first she's hesitant but she falls into them anyway. She can't resist.

 

Skye can't sleep. All she sees is Raina's face and Trip's body as he crumbles, she can feel something deep and powerful growing in the pit of her stomach. She's terrifed. She doesn't know who or what she's become. Grant is still staring at her like she hung the moon and she wants to slap it off his face. She killed Trip, she let herself be turned into something else, something that isn't human. She doesn't deserve all of Ward's love.

 

Ward is on alert the minute Bobbi, Hunter, Coulson and the rest of the Shield agents file outside of the quarantine room. Coulson wants to strike at Hydra now, while they are weak and leaderless. He listens as they hash through a plan, Coulson wanting whoever is responsible for Trip's death to pay. ''Responsible huh?'' Mack asks. ''You have something to say Mack?'' Ward demands, casting a glance to Skye. ''Plenty, but I'll keep it to myself''. Ward crosses his arms. ''Why? Come on share it with the Team, don't be a coward''.

 

Mack turns to look at him. ''Don't mind him Ward, he's just coming down from the worst alien acid trip of all time''. ''That's not funny''. ''Just trying to lighten the mood mate''. ''Yeah well Mack didn't ask for what happened to him''. Ward has a sinking feeling that a few members of Shield blame Skye. And it makes his blood boil. ''No asked for any of this to happen. Hydra forced our hand and now Coulson plans''- ''Did they?'' Mack interrupts, Ward tenses. ''Did Hydra force our hand?''

 

''I'd calm down if I were you Mack''. No one noticed Ward walk out of the room, but suddenly he's standing guard against the glass containing Skye, a dangerous glint in his eyes. ''If we want to blame someone, how about we look at the person who went down into that temple in the first place? If Skye hadn't of gone, Trip would''- His words are cut off by Ward's hand around his throat, slamming him against one of the walls.

 

''It's not her fault. We can't change what happened, nothing you say is gonna bring Trip back. But if you think for even a second I'm going to let you blame Skye for what happened, I will break your neck''. ''Stand down Agent Ward''. ''Ward let him go''. Fitz wraps his hand around Ward's bicep, Grant releases Mack, leaves him gasping on the floor below him. Ward catches Skye's, she looks so afraid. He immediately goes back to her, takes into account the heart monitor and her breathing patterns.

 

''Skye?'' She doesn't seem aware of him, her main focus on a soda can behind him, her eyes wide, hands shaking. He takes her face in his hands. ''Are you okay?'' She doesn't respond, just stares and stares at the object on the table. If she wasn't frightened or worried before, she is when Simmons tells her about Raina, about her DNA. Grant has nothing to contribute to the conversation. He's been watching Skye, and he knows. He knows that whatever happened to Raina, happened to her too.

 

''I can get you out of here''. They're lying on the bed, her head in his lap. She's a mess her body aches and there's this weight in her palms that wasn't there before. Skye knows it in her bones that she and Raina became the same thing. Something terrible. She can make things shake, she's dagerous. Ward shouldn't be here. ''You can leave whenever you want''. His fingers work through the knots in her hair, it's soothing.

 

''Not without you''. ''I'll be fine''. He rolls his eyes, ''you tired of being cooped up wit me already?'' All he gets is silence, he looks down at her to find her eyes shut. She's not asleep, her spin tense beneath him. ''I don't want to hurt you''. She admits. ''You won't''. Skye shakes her head, bites her lip and stands up. ''Ward I can't''- She turns away from him, he hears her trying to hide the fact that she's crying.

 

He goes up to her, touches her wrist and she jumps. ''Stay away from me''. ''Skye''- The room shakes like it never has before. ''I can't, I can't do this I can't make it stop. Ward just make it stop please make it stop nothing makes sense and Trip is dead and I can't do it. Make it stop please please please just tell me how to turn it off!'' Her hands pull at her hair and she's backing away from him, her eyes screwed shut. ''There's something wrong with me!'' She screams, the lights in the small room explode, the glass shattering.

 

''I survived the destruction because I caused it Grant, it was me! This is all my fault! I made the earthquake and I don't understand any of this!'' She falls to her knees and sobs into her hands. He's at her side in an instant, ignoring her worries about hurting him from a moment ago. She resists his touch at first, but complies when he pulls her in his lap, rocks her back and forth, his hands on her waist. Whispering in her ear that she's going to be alright, that he'll be here no matter what, she won't hurt him.

 

''Something happened to me and I'm so scared''. He feels her teeth against his collar bone. ''You don't have to be afraid alone, I'm here, I can help you''. ''Raina wasn't the only one changed in there Grant. I changed, I don't know how or why. I'm not human''. He slowly lifts her face so she can look him in the eye. ''You're just different now baby, and there's nothing wrong with that''. He feels her melt against his chest, she wraps her arms around him and clutches him like she's drowning and he's her rock.

 

After a while she leans away from him a bit, starts picking up the broken glass around them. ''You're going to cut yourslelf''. ''I don't care''. She winces when her palm starts to bleed. Ward takes back her hands, hold them against his chest. ''I do. Someone will clean that up''. He dries her face, wipes the blood away with his shirt. ''I love you. You're going to make it through this and I'll be right here no matter what. I can take it Skye, you won't hurt me''.

 

''The Team can't find out about this''. ''Fitzsimmons will''. ''And I need them not to say anything''. ''Okay''. ''I don't want anyone to know''. He kisses her forehead. ''Then they won't. I can't imagine how you're feeling right now, but you can trust me''. She smiles at him, ''I know. I love you, thank you''. He kisses her lightly. ''You don't have to thank me''.

 

He is her strength. As long as Skye has Ward in her corner, she'll be alright. But there's a whisper in the back of her mind, can he save her from herself?

 

 


	8. I Will Keep You Safe & Sound When There's No One Left To Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the episode, ''Who You Really Are''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Ward is my favorite. 
> 
> Thank you to those who read and comment! Hope you enjoy!

 

''Her DNA is an exact match as to what it was before, she's clear''. Skye blinks up at Fitz and Simmons through the glass, feels Ward's hand on her back. May and Simmons smile in relief, ''I'm gonna call Coulson he could use the good news''. Ward looks down at Skye, her breathing is coming in quick pants, there are tears in her eyes. He sweeps her hair back over her shoulder in a comforting gesture, kisses the side of her head. Fitz lied to get her out of here, Ward isn't sure how long they'll be able to keep up that charade.

 

Fitz comes into the room after convincing Simmons to leave, hands Ward supplies to bandage her hands. ''Fitz what did you do?'' ''Switched your blood results with the old samples''. ''That's not going to last long''. Ward tells him, carefully applying antiseptic to Skye's fingers. ''The new samples are different?'' ''Drastically. But until everyone around here calms down I don't think we should tell anybody. Ward's right it won't last for long, but hopefully long enough''.

 

Ward finishes dressing her hands. Her face is pale, bags under her eyes. She still isn't sleeping and her cheeks seem constantly stained with salt water. ''We need to keep you safe. I can do it from my end and Ward has got you covered here. You don't need to worry right now''. She doesn't respond as Fitz leaves and Ward turns her to face him. ''There's a bright side to this. You can get out of this room''. The response he gets is the same as Fitz. Silence.

 

Skye walks into her and Ward's bunk, her skin crawls. Everything is different. Not true. The same walls, same perfectly made bed with the sheets tucked into the corners. Same picture of her and Grant on the night stand. All clean and spotless, nothing out of place. Just her. She's different. Her skin is humming and tugging, her hands are vibrating, basically shaking and Ward seems to be the only one who can calm them. Her body is strung tight like a bow, waiting to be released. Skye feels like she's holding her breath, waiting for herself to crack.

 

He closes the door, kisses the back of her head. ''You want to take a shower?'' ''Yeah. Shower sounds good''. She gets a pair of sweat pants and one of Ward's shirts, crushes them to her chest. She wore these before. Before everything changed. Now she has no idea what the hell she is. She steps into the shower, half relieved that Grant didn't join her. While she misses him and longs to take comfort in him, she doesn't know herself anymore, what kind of skin she wears. Grant shouldn't be apart of that.

 

Skye hears him brushing his teeth and washing his face. He asks her a few times if she's alright, and a laugh bubbles then dies in her throat. Skye doesn't think she'll ever be okay again. Trip is gone. And some part of Skye is gone too. Buried deep underneath the earth like Trip. She chokes down a sob with her hand, she is so sick of crying. Crying isn't going to fix anything. It won't bring her friend back, it won't erase whatever happened down there.

 

She tries to call on her training, relax each and every part of her in stages. It doesn't work. Her bones aren't reacting like she tells them to, her limbs are different and stronger now, not bending to her will. That's the scary part. She's not in control of herself anymore. She sees Ward's silhouette against the shower curtain. ''Do you need anything?'' _You. Always you._ ''I'm okay''. ''I'll be right outside if you need me''. She washes her hair slowly, mechanically.

 

What is she? Gifted? She has powers now, but what kind? What can she do? And once Shield finds out, what is Coulson going to do? Skye exits the shower in a rush, not even bothering to dry off. Her clothes stick to her skin and water is soaking the back of Ward's shirt. Grant looks at her from his position on the bed. Takes in the frantic look in her eyes, her trembling arms. ''They'll put me on the Index''. He sighs, sits up and pulls her into his lap.

 

''Maybe. Skye if you're afraid we don't have to stay here, if you don't feel safe I can have us out of here in five minutes''. She looks at him like the idea is so foreign to her, so absurd. ''Leave Shield? No, that's, that's not an option. Grant I'm not afraid of them hurting me, I just. I just don't know what I am. Who I am''. Sympathy is all over his face as he kisses her jaw. ''You're still Skye. Still the woman that I love, who beats me every time at Battleship and can put someone on the ground in a minute. You're still you''.

 

''I don't feel like me. I don't feel like anything''. She puts her arms around him, and is at ease. Whatvever is inside of her seems to cool at Ward's touch, like a raging sea and one touch from him and her waters are calm. Smooth current and perfect waves. She may not understand much, but she understands this. Them. Him. ''You'll get through this Skye, I'm not going anywhere''. He rubs soothing cirlces into her spine as she cries into his neck.

 

They don't sleep and eventually find themselves in the lounge with the Team, who are drinking and talking about Trip. Skye swallows down the lump in her throat and threads her arm through Ward's as they take a seat on the couch. Grant misses Trip, he represented everything Grant should have been. A man there for his Team, loyal, stood for something and not ruined by darkness. Didn't let John Garrett corrupt him and turn him into a machine.

 

It's late when they turn in for the night, it's all so normal Skye can pretend nothing has changed. Grant showers like he always does, she plays on her phone until he's done. He's shirtless when he gets into bed, she rolls onto his chest. Normal. But it's not. He's holding her tighter than normal and she isn't comfortable in her skin. Skye hasn't felt this way since she was a teenager and it hurts. Her whole body aches, she's a desert waiting for rain.

 

It only takes Skye a few days to get back in the groove of her traning. She wakes before Ward and joins May, sparring for a few hours. Then she hits the gym well into the afternoon. Ward keeps silent because he knows her reasons for doing this. To pretend nothing has changed, to fool the Team into thinking she's alright, and to prove that what happened in the temple didn't beat her. It's only a matter of time before water starts to seep through all the holes.

 

It happens with the suprising return of Lady Sif. Who Coulson and May find, she has no memory of who or what she is. She walks onto the Bus just as Ward breaks away from Skye's kiss, he's taken back when she glances at him. The Asgardian reminds him of Loreli and he has a sick feeling in his stomach. To this day he still regrets every single moment spent with the woman, and allowing himself to be controlled. Skye, even though unsteady herself, takes his hand.

 

Shield found a video of her in a fight with an unknown man, she has no recollection of it. ''Skye I need you and Ward to talk to the witnesses in the area, see if we can track down where this guy went''. Ward is all too happy to get off the Bus, but he pauses. ''Skye, can you handle this?'' It's only been a week since Trip's death, since her own transformation. ''I'm fine. I'm not a doll Ward, I can handle myself'''. They both know she's lying. Skye is strong, but her powers are stronger.

 

He listen to Simmons before he steps off the plane. She mentioned locking up the man, if they find him up, and asking questions later. The science division is also developing new ICERS, a more ''effective'' method, given the new threats Shield is under. It makes Ward pull Skye protectively against his side. He already doesn't trust Shield, a part of him never really has. It could be Garrett's influence or his own, he can't tell. But when they find out what really happend to Skye, if they think he's going to let them treat her with any form of hostility, they're sadly mistaken.

 

They only get a little information from the hospital Coulson sent them to, whoever the man is he left a trail of broken minds behind him. Skye also notices that Ward is doing most of the work, granted he speaks flawless portuguese, but that's not the point. ''Grant you don't have to do that''. She tells him as they walk down the hallways of the hospital. ''Do what?'' ''Act like I can't handle a mission''. ''Skye''. ''Don't use your SO tone with me''. He looks at her from the corner of his eye.

 

''Baby I trust you, I know you can handle yourself. But are you sure? Are you in complete contol? If something happens can you gaurantee me this hospital won't break apart?'' She crosses her arms. ''No''. He opens a door, and his senses light up. It has to be, the man they've been looking for has his back to them, shooting helium into his system. ''You do not want to fight me''. He tell them, his skin turning from blue to pale again.

 

Ward calmly approaches him. ''We just have some questions for you''. The questions turn violent all too quickly. The man is strong, stronger than Ward could imagine, and when he's thrown head first into one of the walls, Skye pulls out her gun. But the buidling begins to shake and she can feel that all too familiar tingle in her veins, her palm are warm and build something inside of her.

 

''Skye!'' She can't control it she can't make it stop and her gun falls apart in her hands, the shaking she can't she can't turn it on or off it just happens what the hell- one of the shelves falls, knocking her to the ground. Which leaves the man a clear shot to the door, he takes it. Ward crawls from his spot to the floor and makes it over to Skye. Covers his body over hers, his hands on her head shielding her from the effects of the quake. And he knows how she reacts to him, she shaking stops soon after he has his lips against her ear.

 

''You two alright?'' Coulson asks, handing Ward a bottle of water. Skye is standing next to him on the bus, ashen and shaking. ''Fine''. ''Skye?'' She's focused on the ground. ''I'm good''. Ward got them out of the hospital and back onto the Bus in record time. No one was hurt, Skye wouldn't know what she would have done if a person died because of what she is. ''The whole room was shaking''. ''I know, I was there''. Her and Ward have escaped to her bunk, Fitz is on their bed.

 

''Fitz the gun in my hand exploded. I thought that I could handle it but I can't, it's too much, I, I think we have to tell Coulson what's happening''. Fitz holds up his hand. ''Hang on, wait just wait until''- ''I can't control it when I get upset or nervous''. Fitz sighs into his hands. ''I just need a little time''. A knock on the door cuts off thier conversation. ''What?'' ''Coulson needs you guys''. It's Hunter. Fitz palces a hand on her shoulder before leaving the room. Ward caresses her jaw and follows him.

 

Coulson and Lady Sif have found the man, a Creel from another planet. ''So we're back to hunting aliens, the good old days''. Ward comments, Coulson rolls his eyes and goes to gather his agents. ''Director, I'd like to sit this one out, please''. Skye tells him, Ward is a solid presense at her side, supporting her decision. ''You alright?'' ''Yeah just after my run in with blue man group I'm stil a little banged up, and just worried I'm not going to be much help out there''. Coulson nods, ''okay whenever you're ready''.

 

Coulson maybe alright with this, but May isn't. ''Is it really about being hurt or is it about your nerves?'' Ward doesn't approve of her tone, and shifts his body so he's got the advantage on the Calvary. She doesn't miss the movement. ''Do you have a problem Ward?'' Skye gives him a look, which he ignores. ''As Skye's SO, I think you should respect and honor her boundries. She knows her limits, and if she doesn't want to go on this mission she doesn't have to''.

 

''Grant stop it, seriously I just need a nap and some coffee and I'll be good as new, I promise''. ''Okay. Ward you coming?'' ''Think I'm gonna sit this one out too Sir''. ''Suit yourself''. Ward is most definitely in the dog house with May now. Skye turns on him the minute everyone is out of ear shot. ''Protecting me used to be cute, but now it's just annoying. Knock it off. You are not my SO anymore and I am not your rookie. I can handle this, okay? I don't need you standing up for me like I'm a defenseless puppy''.

 

Ward crosses his arms. ''You almost destroyed a hospital, so excuse me for thinking you might not have a handle on what's going on with you I''- ''Just stop okay? Please? I feel like I'm going to break into a million pieces and I don't need you to remind me that I don't know what I'm doing''. She walks off and Ward gets a drink.

 

Coulson, Lady Sif and May return with the Creel, and the device he was trying to find. Shield has no idea how it works, and Lady Sif is questioning him in the basement. Skye and Ward are across the room from each other, she's too stubborn to look at him and he doesn't want to risk her getting upset. Ward recognizes the attack before anyone else, so he takes down the Creel and pushes Coulson out of harm's way. It doesn't last long and Ward is once again knocked on his ass. It does wonders for his ego.

 

Skye is next to him suddenly, helping him up and cupping his face. He gives her an 'I'm alright look' and Lady Sif waves Grant off. ''I can take it from here Agent Ward''. ''Are you back with us?'' Coulson asks, glances at Skye who has taken out her gun. ''Yes, I am Lady Sif of Asgard, friend of the Shield''. There's a fight and Ward starts to get edgy. Lady Sif and the Cree start talking about why he's really here, and Ward doesn't like the sound of it. ''Blue angels who fell from the sky''. Ward hears Skye whisper, it was something Raina told her.

 

''When I saw that an ancient signal had been triggered, I knew it had to be a Diviner. If the Cree empire learned that these experiments were a success they would be likely to renew them''. ''Why did you come here?'' Ward has a bad feeling that he already knows exactly why the Cree came to earth, he prepares himself for a fight. ''These transformed beings are abominations I knew that I had to find the remainder of the Diviners before another monstrosity occurred and erase any remaining knowledge of it''.

 

''We must find any remaining diviners as well as anyone else transformed''. Slightly, not to tip anyone off, Ward leans in closer to Skye. She's growing more upset as they talk about transformed beings, how they need to be put down. No chance in hell that's happening. Not while Ward has breath in his lungs and a gun in his hands. He catches a small shake of the room, his fingers twitch on his gun. ''You must understand, these creatures are weapons, abominations. Even if they don't know''.

 

The entire room quakes, Ward feels Skye's hand grab the back of his shirt. ''Skye?'' May asks, she looks frantically between Ward and May. ''You want to talk to us?'' Coulson walks up to her, disbelief and a small amount of fear on his face. ''Skye, what's doing this?'' ''I am''. Ward lines his body with hers, ready and prepared for anything Shield or alien is going to throw at her. Lady Sif makes a move and Ward quickly has her on the ground. ''Don't touch her''.

 

Skye backs away from them, her body no longer her own. Her vision blurs and she can feel this overwhleming desire to release something, to take and take and take until there's nothing left. The windows shatter and everyone takes cover, Ward pulls Skye into his arms, careful not to expose her to any fallen glass. ''Hand her over''. Lady Sif demands, and Ward puts himself in front of Skye hiding her from view. ''No way in hell. You want her? You're gonna have to go through me''.

 

May and Coulson are at his side. ''Skye isn't going anywhere''. ''The weapon has been activated , it needs to be eliminated before it hurts someone''. Ward cocks his gun. ''Skye is not a weapon''. ''Coulson no one is saying Skye chose this, but she is dangerous''. Coulson nods at Ward, ''but so is he, and he's not going to let you touch her. So I suggest both of you back the hell off, now''. May grabs Skye and runs, Ward stays behind. They won't get past him to hurt Skye, not while he's alive.

 

''Ward go! I can handle it from here''. ''No offense Sir, but I don't believe you''. ''Agent Ward, go. Skye needs you''. He takes off in the direction of where he saw May go, stops short when he's standing in front of Vault D. This is where he should have been. He tears down the stairs to find Skye at her wit's end, sobbing, screaming that she's going to hurt someone. He sees her make the move before May does. ''Skye!'' She pulls the trigger of May's ICER, and is out cold.

 

Lady Sif meets him at the top of the stairs, which he promptly throws her off of. Both him and May are standing in front of the barrier, seperating Skye from them. ''Release the girl''. ''Out of the question''. Lady Sif pauses, sees Skye on the bed. ''She harmed herself''. ''Even though she knew it meant giving up her freedom''. Coulson says, pointing his gun at the Asgaurdian. ''All to save the rest of you''. ''Don't you see? She wants to get better''.

 

Grant sits in front of Skye on the bed in a defensive position. One hand cupping her cheek, the other on his gun, his aim locked. ''If you take her away from the people she loves, she'll only get worse''.

 

It's decided that as long as Skye can control herself, Asgard will leave her alone. Ward is lying next to her, her head on his chest. She's beginning to stir, the top of her head grazing his chin. ''Don't you ever do anything like that again''. He tells her as soon as her eyes open. ''Grant?'' She lifts her head, looks around. ''It's me, you're safe. No one is going to take you, everything is fine''. ''I lost control''. ''It was going to happen sooner or later Skye''. ''And Shield? Is everyone okay? Did I hurt anyone?'' ''Just yourself''. She runs her hands down his chest.

　

 

''I didn't know what else to do babe. I couldn't make it stop''. He kisses her forehead. ''I'm sorry Skye, I wish I knew how to help you''. She snuggles up to him. ''This, this helps''. ''I'm all yours''.

 

And he will be, until the end of time.

 


	9. I've Turned Into A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the episode, ''One Of Us''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up. And there's a surprise coming in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

From the corner of her eye Bobbi watches Grant Ward, he's been standing in front of the holding cell in the Bus since Dr. Garner asked him to leave for his session with Skye. Bobbi can't tell if Ward notices her subtle staring, he probably does. He's one of the best. But his main worry right now is the woman in the basement, not Agent Morse. ''I still have a bad feeling about this Mack''. She confesses to him when she finds him alone in the Bus. He looks up at her and frowns.

 

''Bobbi everything is going to be fine okay? Don't worry''. She crosses her arms. ''I just can't help it, this is going to blow up in our faces''. Gonzalez will not be thrilled with them if thier cover is blown, he wants Fury's tool box and Mack is so close to getting it. ''What are you so worried about? No one is going to find out''. ''Ward might''. Mack shakes his head, ''he's too concerned about Skye right now, which works to our advantage''.

 

''Don't underestimate him, if he doesn't suspect anything he will soon. There's a reason he's the best since Romanoff''. ''Before he turned out to be Hydra. Come on Bobbi I know you're not scared of the guy''. ''Scared? No. But he's a machine, he misses nothing. If he thinks Skye is in danger he will kill everyone on the Base just to keep her safe''. ''But she's not''. ''You know as well as I Gonzalez's policy on Gifted''.

 

Mack wipes his hands on a cloth beside him. ''Skye is going to be fine, we will get Fury's tool box and give it to Gonzalez. And Ward is never going to find out like I said, he's too worried about Skye''. He's going to regret that sentence later.

 

Dr. Garner walks out of the Bus and comes face to face with Ward. ''Afternoon Agent Ward''. ''Dr. Garner''. He makes a move for the door, but Andrew puts a gentle hand on Grant's shoulder. He stiffens. ''Something wrong Doctor?'' ''Give her a few minutes''. ''Is she alright?'' ''Just give her a few moments Ward''. Grant watches May ex-husband, still finds it odd that the Ice Queen was ever married, and waits five minutes before opening the door and walking in.

 

 

Skye has her knees drawn up to her chest, wearing one of his Henleys and sweat pants. She's been wearing nothing but his shirts for the past few days, since Lady Sif and the Cree went back to Asgard. He isn't complaning, but he knows it's a security blanket, and because back when she worse his shirts, she was still human. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. He joins her on the bed and she crawls into his lap, runs her nose across the skin of his neck. ''How did it go?''

 

She shrugs, ''okay''. He waits for her to elaborate but she doesn't. Ward has to give Coulson some credit, having Skye talk to someone was a good call. He used to think therapy was for the weak, but it has helped him these past months. Without it, he'd be holding in a lot of guilt and unresolved anger. ''You know some agents think I should have been locked up in here''.

 

Distracting her is one of his strong suits. ''Well they're stupid and don't know you very well. I'm glad you weren't, I'm glad you're here''. He kisses her hair. ''Me too''. They sit in silence for a few minutes until Skye adjusts her position. ''Coulson told me I'm being put on the Index''. She feels Ward's body tense. ''I heard''. He wasn't thrilled, he had to have Fitz stay with Skye while he unleashed his anger out on a punching bag instead of the Director of Shield.

 

''You don't think it's a good idea''. ''I don't''. ''Why?'' ''An obvious reason, one that I learned from Garrett. Hydra could get thier hands on that information all too easily. It's putting a neon sign above your head, telling Hydra that you're ready for them to pick you apart''. ''That won't happen''. Ward kisses her nose, ''not while I'm around''.

 

''So I talked to Coulson about how I've been controlling the shaking, you know stopping them before they start''. ''And what did he say?'' ''He still wants me to talk to Dr. Garner, doesn't think I'm ready to go back into the field''. The Specialist in Ward is already considering how much of an assett Skye would be in battle, if she can harness her powers, an enemy could be destroyed in record time. But part of him agrees with Phil, he doesn't think she's ready either.

 

''And what do you think?'' She runs her hands along the back of his neck. ''I think I'm ready to put all of this behind me, to move on with my life''. Ward doesn't comment, because she can't go back. She can't go back to how things were before, this is her life now whether she accepts it or not.

 

''I still can't believe May was married''. Skye is eating the remainder of the grilled cheese Coulson made her, and Ward has his head in her lap, reading a book. ''Never saw her as the settling down type. Wonder what happened between them''. ''No one knows, except for maybe Coulson''. Skye drags her finger tips slowly through Ward's hair. ''Do you ever think about settling down?'' He controls his facial expressioin very carefully.

 

Of course he does. He's imagined leaving Shield and starting a family with Skye, in a house with a red front door, maybe a dog or two. It's the life he never thought he'd had, so he doesn't hope for it. Shield is Skye's life, she said so herself. Is all of this causing her to question it? She's looking down at him now, honest curiosity in her face. He doesn't want to spook her so he settles with, ''never had a reason to. Garrett was my mission for a better part of my life''.

 

''And now?'' He catches her wrist, threads thier fingers together. ''Why?'' She shrugs, ''just thinking about it. Guess it's not really an option in our line of work''. Ward sits up, traces the lines of her lips with his thumb. ''Skye we can have whatever we want. If you want to settle down we can be out of here and on the road in ten minues''. She smiles at him. ''Slow down there Robot, Shield needs us''.

 

''Shield survived without us before''. ''Would you want to? White picket fence, kids, the whole nine yards?'' Ward kisses her. ''With you? Just say the word and I'm in''. She laughs. ''Maybe one day when the world stops ending and I'm not a walking natural disaster''. ''You're not a disaster Skye''. ''When I get a firm hold on powers, I'll believe you''.

 

 

Coulson comes in just as Skye starts to drift off, Ward recognizes the look on the other man's face and stands. ''I need you in my office Agent Ward''. Skye pulls the covers over her head and rolls over. ''What's going on?'' Ward and Coulson enter in his office, May and Bobbi are there. ''Skye's father has made it back on Shield's radar''. ''Doing what?'' Coulson pulls up a photo of Cal with three other Gifted. ''What's your take on this Ward?''

 

Ward crosses his arms, studies the photo. ''My guess is he's gathering other Gifted to get revenge on you Sir, for killing Whitehall''. ''I guessed the same thing''. May tells him, and Ward feels the atomosphere in the room shift. He observes the agents in the room, watches Bobbi closely. ''Was that all you needed me for?'' Bobbi steps forward. ''Do you recognize the Gifted in that photo?''

 

Ward shakes his head, glances at Coulson. ''Am I supposed to?'' May hands him a tablet, it's a file of all the people Cal is working with. ''Shield put them on the Index, but guess who took them off?'' Ward looks at the bottom of the screen and a bad taste forms in his mouth. John Garrett. The only reason Garrett would take them off the Index is to see what they were capable of, without Shield knowing.

 

Grant hands the tablet back to May, looks over at Bobbi. ''You all do realize I'm not Garrett, right? Despite what everyone thinks I don't know every small detail of the life he lived. If he took the Gifted off the Index it was only to figure out their powers, to see if there was some secret he could find to save himself. Are you insinuating something Agent Morse?'' She half smirks at him.

 

''Not at all Agent Ward. But if I was I'd say you do know those people in that photo, and you're still trying to cover up John Garrett's mistakes''. Bobbi is a Specilaist as well, so she knows when she's starting to play with fire, and the sparks have just started to burn. Ward gets closer to her. ''You don't know me, but you've heard of what I'm capable of, haven't you? So unless you want to be more red on my ledger, keep your mouth shut''. Before she can retaliate the entire Playground starts to shake.

 

Skye.

 

Ward high tails it back to the Bus and rips open the door to find Skye thrashing around in the sheets. The heart monitor is beeping wildly, he can see her glistening with sweat. She's having a nightmare. He calls her name, shakes her shoulder until her eyes open and she's gasping for breath. Ward hears Coulson and May behind him, asking if she's alright. Ward is touching her face and she's got her nail embedded into his arm. ''It was just a dream baby. You're okay, you're safe now''.

 

''Dammit Skye''. Ward spins around and glares at May. ''It's not her fault''. ''She needs to be controlling her emotions like we practiced''. Ward takes a step to the Calvary. ''She can't control her dreams May. And getting onto her because of it is not going to help, you have no idea what she's going through''- ''Oh and you do?'' ''No I don't, but I'm not going to get angry at her when she's clearly struggling with this''.

 

''Ward''. He looks back at Skye and she beckons him over. ''Stop arguing with May, she's just trying to help''. ''Are you okay?'' She nods. The room stops it's movements, then starts again. ''You're doing this, you're shaking the room you need to stop it''. Ward fighs the urge to go another round with May again, and this time he'll bruise her larynx and she won't be able to speak for days.

 

Ward can see Skye trying to calm down, she's starting to panic, too much pressure. He notices Dr. Garner, Fitz and Simmons come in as well. He hears Jemma say Skye needs a sedative and he growls, ''don't you dare''. He lifts Skye's chin so she can look at him. ''Take a deep breath like me. In and out, there you go. Again. Think of something happy, anything to calm you down''. He feels her palms ghost up his chest. ''Like that time in the storage closet?'' She says suddenly, and the room stops shaking.

 

He smiles at her, kisses her lightly. ''Yeah, exactly like that''. Dr. Garner then makes everyone leave, except for Ward. ''You're good for her, keep her calm''. Ward wipes the sweat from her brow and tunes out Andrew and Skye's conversation. If Skye needs him, he'll know.

 

''What did Coulson want earlier?'' She asks him when Andrew leaves. Ward pauses, debating if he should tell her or not. She's going to find out eventually. He hands her a glass of water, ''Shield found Cal. He's recruited a few Gifted and we think it has something to do with Coulson''. He watches her absorb the information, and then file it away like May. Ward clenches his jaw.

 

''He wants revenge on Coulson for killing Whitehall''. ''Probably''. ''And for me. He thinks Shield took me away from him''. ''They were trying to keep you safe''. ''Tell that to Cal. Does Coulson have a plan?'' ''Not that I'm aware of''. ''Shield is going to kill Cal and everyone with him''. Ward tucks a stray hair behind her ear. ''Do you want that?'' ''I don't know anymore''.

 

The room starts shaking. ''Skye, just breathe okay? I'm here''. ''It's not me, Ward I'm not doing this''. The Bus. Their taking off. ''What the hell are you doing?'' Ward demands as soon as he enters the cock pit. ''Coulson needs back up''. ''Skye is not ready for a mission May''. ''I didn't have another option''. ''You could have taken a quin jet''. She sighs, ''Skye will be fine''. ''You better hope so''. ''Empty threats are empty threats Ward''.

 

He puts both hands on the back of her chair, leans down to whisper in her ear. ''I think we both know that I'm not above killing Shield agents''. He leaves her, satisified with the thinly masked fear he catches in her eyes. ''What's happening?'' Skye asks him when he returns, she's been pacing. ''Apparently Shield found Cal and Coulson needs back up. May took it upon herself to rescue him''. ''Is he okay?'' ''I don't know''.

 

''Okay. I can handle this, I'm good''. ''Are you sure?'' ''Nope, but I guess we're going to find out. I stopped Cal from hurting Coulson before, I can do it again''.

 

They walk out of the holding room to find May and Andrew arguing. ''And me and Skye, we do what?'' ''The same if we were on Base. Stay in the cage''- ''That's so not happening''. ''This is not a negotiation Skye you're staying on the Bus''. What's an empty threat now May? ''If Coulson needs back up''- ''He'll have it, we don't need you''. ''Yes you do. My father's involved and for better or worse I matter to him, and we can use that''.

 

They argue back and forth for a few moment. ''May I'm locking it all down just like you trained me to do''. Skye ignores the look Ward gives her. ''Having contact with your father is a bad idea. You can't control your feelings''- ''I'll ICE myself''. Ward is the first one to react to that. ''No way in hell are you doing that. That's not a solution Skye''. He takes the weapon she snuck into the back of her jeans. ''Ward I do not need you to be my protective boyfriend right now''.

 

''Too bad, that's what you're getting. If you think harming yourself is a good solution, then we have a bigger problem here''. They glare at each other. ''I guess it doesn't matter now since you took my ICER''. ''We're talking about this when the mission is over''. She sighs and follows May into the cock pit.

 

There are dead birds all over the ground, that's the first thing Ward notices. The second is the kids lying across the bleachers of the football field. Cal and Coulson are standing in the middle of said field, Bobbi is behind the bleachers, waiting. ''We want everyone to know what you do to people like us, we want you to stop before you do it to her''. Cal is saying, and May takes her cue, Ward behind her.

 

''Talking about her?'' ''You monster''. ''May''- ''Daisy, what have they done to you?'' ''Daisy?'' Ward asks aloud, his gun trained on the man next to Cal. ''Agent Ward? How could you let Shield do that to her? I thought you loved her''. Ward says nothing, glances at Coulson. ''We put her on the Index, now we decide, contain her or put her down. Your call''. May tells Cal, digging her gun deeper into Skye's neck.

 

''Tell me they didn't hurt you''. Cal walks up to Skye. ''Talk to me, not her. Now you let these people go or your daughter dies''. This was Shield's first mistake, Ward observes. Threatening a man's daughter would never turn out well, why did they think that it would? There's a fight, a brutal one and Ward has one eye on his opponent and the other on Skye.

 

Suddenly much to even Ward's surprise, a blue almost force field like object surrounds Cal, and a man rises from it's contents. And just like that, Cal is gone.

''Anybody know what the hell that was?'' Ward has defeated his enemy and moved onto another, Skye is staring blankly ahead of them all. ''Does it look like I know?'' Coulson answers, firing his gun. Andrew makes a grab for Skye and runs, nods at Ward in passing.

 

Skye has stood with Shield for a long time. And while she used to be annoyed at Ward's trust issues, in that moment she understands. In that moment where she sees how Shield treats Gifted people, which she is one of them now, she's disgusted. Repulsed. Angry. She can feel her powers slipping and tugging and she's trying to lock it all down, control it she doesn't want to be a monster but how dare they, these people don't deserve this.

 

''Skye''. And for once, Ward's hands on her skin don't do a thing. She loses it. Explodes. And the pain is so unbearable she cries out, looks down in shock at her destruction. She controlled it. And because she stopped the quake, she hurt herself. There are bruises and marks all over her hands, traveling up her arms. She can't face Ward when he cradles her hands in his so gently she can barely feel it. ''Skye what did you do?'' ''I made it stop''.

 

Ward catches her as she falls, she's out cold and he swoops her up in his arms. Carries her back to the Bus in silence, not bothering to wait for Coulson or May to catch up.

 

Grant lets Simmons inject Skye with a sedative because he knows she can't sleep, and she's in pain. He didn't say a word when Simmons put the casts on her arms to help contain the shaking, they are all at a loss on what to do now. Skye wakes and searches for him, he's at her side, stroking her hair. Seventy five hair line fractures. She wasn't helping herself, she was hurting herself. '''You weren't stopping your powers Skye, you were directing them inward''. Andrew tells her.

 

Ward waits until everyone leaves the room, Skye turns to him. ''Are you hurt?'' ''I'm fine''. He brushes his fingers against hers. ''But you aren't. Skye I don't like this, I don't like any of it''- ''Neither do I''. He's surprised. ''Ward the way Shield treated those people, that's what made me upset. Coulson, May, acted like they were monsters that needed to be punished. Exactly like Cal said''. ''What do you want to do?''

 

She lays her head on his shoulder. ''I don't know Grant. I'm scared''. Gently he puts his arms around her. ''I think we need to leave Shield''. ''I think you're right''.


	10. And You Know For Me It's Always You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the episode, ''Love In the Time of Hydra''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated the ''Skyeward'' scene in that episode, so this is my version of it, sort of.
> 
> Comments are always welcome! Feel free to leave them!
> 
> Also if you have a Tumblr, you can follow me! @kayjay-stew

 

Coulson, much to Ward's surprise, has the same idea. He takes them to a cabin in the woods, one of Fury's old retreats. Grant walks out of the quin jet and feels a sense of coming home, at peace. He could live in the woods for another five years and have no complaints. Skye on the other hand is pacing around the cabin restlessly, only half listening to Coulson.

 

''It's a safe house for people with powers. Rogers even spent a few weeks here after he defrosted''. ''Okay but who's it supposed to keep safe? The people with powers or everyone else?'' Ward asks, crossing his arms. ''Both. Skye I'm afraid I have to pull you from active duty''. Grant watches her face fall. He'd been expecting this, but she hadn't. ''I get it, I do I just didn't think that you'd lock me up like a werewolf during full moon''.

 

Ward's phone rings and he takes the call outside, uses it as an excuse to take a look around. Survey the area, easy access routes, escape routes, animal tracks. The cabin is well protected, but Ward is already making mental notes on how to make sure it's undetectable. Skye has powers now, she's a target for both Hydra and the rest of the world. ''What?'' ''Just wanted to let you know I'm thirty minutes from your location''. The voice on the phone tells him.

 

''Good, did you bring what I asked?'' ''Supplies, weapons, scotch, all right here''. ''Thanks, call me when you land''. ''You got it''. Grant ends the call and heads back, Coulson is exiting the cabin, Skye leaning against the doorway. ''I'll be in touch as soon as I can Skye''. She nods, ''I know''. ''Ward, take care of her''. ''You know I will''. The Director of Shield leaves them with a smile and Skye and Ward walk back into the cabin. He locks the door and turns to Skye.

 

 

She's standing in the middle of the small living room, looking down at the board games Coulson left on the coffee table. ''He forgot Battleship''. ''I think we can manage without it''. Ward starts unpacking their bags and unloading the food Coulson packed. ''I'm gonna take a shower''. ''Okay''. He watches her leave the room, hears the shower start. He's tempted to join her, but knows that's the last thing on her mind.

 

Ward has put their clothes away, made the bed in the back bedroom, straightened up and started a fire while she's been gone. He's sitting on the couch reading a book about the Civil War he found under the sink, when he feels Skye walk in. He doesn't look up but hears her moving about the kitchen. Her hands are on his shoulders suddenly, soft and inviting. He melts under her touch, her palms soothing his stiff muscles.

 

He closes his eyes for half a second, feels her come to straddle his hips, her arms around his neck. When he opens them he finds Skye looking happier than he's seen her in days, dressed in a robe and nothing on underneath. He gazes at her for a long moment before capturing her lips with his, his hands warm on her back. And nothing else matters. Not Hydra, not Shield or her powers. It's just Skye and Ward, basking in the love they stumbled upon without knowing.

 

He lowers her into the couch, his lips on her neck and she's pushing his shirt over his head, hitching her bare leg over his hip. Skye doesn't even notice when the cabin starts to shake, but Ward does, and he ignores it, untying her robe and kissing her skin. Eventually though he has to grab the couch for balance because the entire cabin is out of control at this point. ''Skye''. She opens her eyes as his fingers trace the bruises on her wrists.

 

She seems to realize it then, coming off her high, and starts. Pulls the robe back up to her chest and sits up. The cabin calms after a few deep breaths and Ward moving to sit in one of the end chairs. ''You okay?'' She looks at him, hand over her mouth, the back of her eyes pricking with tears. She's embarrassed, he moves back over to her, covers one of her hands with his.

 

''God, we can't even have sex without me losing control''. ''Skye it's okay''. ''No it's not, none of this okay. Shield locked me up like some kind of pet project and you, you've been so supportive and I can't even thank you for it like you deserve without causing a freaking earthquake''. She wipes her eyes, he chuckles and kisses her nose. ''Skye you don't have to thank me, I'm doing this because I love you''.

 

She buries her face in her hands and starts laughing, he joins her. ''What if we can't ever have sex again?'' Ward rolls his eyes, removes her hands so he can look at her. ''You're going to control your powers, okay? I believe in you, you can do this''. ''And if I can't? What if I just go insane and Shield decides to put me down, or Hydra''- He cuts her off with a kiss. ''That won't happen, I won't let them''. He lifts her into his lap, she buries her face in his chest. 'We'll figure this out Skye, I promise''.

 

''You're just saying that so you can get laid''. He laughs and kisses her hair. ''That's the only reason I keep you around babe''. ''I knew it!'' She smiles and plants a kiss on his jaw. ''I love you, thank you for coming with me''. ''Nowhere else I'd rather be''. ''You know when you suggested leaving Shield, I thought we'd be in a hotel, not a cabin in the woods''. Ward trails his fingers down her spine. ''We still could''. She sighs and doesn't respond.

 

A knock on the door surprises her. ''Are you expecting someone?'' Ward nods, lifts her off his lap. ''Who?'' ''Remember my Hydra contact?'' ''Grant you invited a Hydra agent here?'' ''Do you really think I'd put you in danger like that? Skye trust me, this person is just about as loyal to Hydra as I am''. He cups her cheek before he goes to answer the door. ''Pretty shabby place you got here Ward''. A man says, clapping Ward on the back. ''Courtesy of the Director of Shield''.

 

Skye comes face to face with a man, bald, leather jacket, loaded ear to foot in weapons. He has a slight accent and he graces her with a small smile. ''You must be Skye, I'm Kebo''. He offers her his hand and she shakes it. ''So you're the woman who made the Tin Man grow a heart''. She raises an eyebrow, ''and you're the Hydra contact I know nothing about''. Kebo drops his bag off at the door and sits on the couch, puts his feet up on the table.

 

''Ward you didn't tell your girlfriend about your one and only friend? I'm hurt, I need a beer to help with the pain''. ''Kebo get your own beer''. ''You know I traveled on foot for hours and hours to come and help your sorry ass, the least you could do is get me a cold beer''. A few minutes later Kebo is drinking a beer and Skye goes to change clothes.

 

''She's pretty Ward, I can see the real reason you stayed at Shield. So you mentioned you needed my help, with what exactly?'' Ward takes a sip of his own beer, glances at his old friend. In his work, it's uncommon for Ward to make any friends, he couldn't ever get attatched. But after he saved Kebo years and years ago, they remained in contact, meeting up for a drink every now and again.

 

When Shield fell Kebo took a bullet to the chest, and Ward went to see him under Shield security as soon as he could. Ever since then Kebo has been Ward's man on the inside, that's how he was able to tell Coulson as much information as he could. ''Strucker and List, how many powered people do they have?'' ''Not very many, three last I heard''. ''They're dead''. It's not a question.

 

''Sure are. Ward why am I here?'' Skye comes out and sits next to Ward, he sees a gun tucked into the back of her pants. ''You know about Gifted people, I could use someone like you on my side''. Kebo takes a sip of his drink, winks at Skye. ''So Cupcake what can you do? What's your thing? Fire, water? Can you fly?'' Skye's expression is neutral, giving nothing away. ''I don't know what you're talking about''.

 

''Of course you don't. But I think you and I both know that Ward doesn't ask for help often, and he wouldn't single me out unless it was something important. Something involving you. So you want my help? Let's not lie to each other, I've killed a lot of people and you have powers. Now that that's out of the way I can offer my services''. ''And what services are those?'' ''Information''.

 

Skye glances at Ward, ''can I talk to you?'' ''Uh-oh someone is in trouble. Isn't honesty always the best policy Ward? Should of told her I was coming beforehand''. Ward ignores Kebo and follows Skye into the back bedroom. ''What the hell is your problem? Who is this guy? If Coulson finds out he's here do you know what'll happen?''

 

''Skye, trust me. Kebo is an ass, but he's good. He knows about powered people, he knows all of Hydra's policies on it. I trust him, he can help us''. ''Help us how?'' ''Ask him, he's had personal experience with Gifted people''. She's skeptical. ''Once you warm up to him he's a good guy. He'd take a bullet for you once he trusts you. Skye you know I'd never put you in danger''. She glares at him. ''Fine but one wrong move and he's out''. ''Whatever you want''.

 

An hour later they're sitting in the living room, eating dinner Ward cooked and drinking the scotch Kebo brought. ''So Kebo what's your story? How do you know Ward?'' He tops off his glass before responding. ''You don't want to hear it love''. ''Why not?'' ''Because you're a Shield agent''. She raises an eyebrow, ''try me''.

 

Kebo tries to hide it, but that haunted look she recognizes so well comes into his eyes. ''Many years ago I was in Cambodia, not with Shield or Hydra, just a man trying to find the woman he loves. She was taken from me you see, and on my quest to find her, I ran into Ward and John Garrett''. Neither man misses the way Skye clenches her fist. ''And let me guess, Garrett took her''.

 

''No. Shield took her, Garrett and your boyfriend helped me get her back''. The shock registers on her face before she can stop it. ''I'm sure Director Fury had good reason to''- ''Typical Shield agent response. No Cupcake, Shield took her from me because she had powers. The ran tests on her, put her on the Index, basically putting a target on her back. Garrett and Ward gathered a team and together we got her back from a small group of Shield agents''.

 

Skye knows those men are dead. ''Anyway Lauren had been living with her powers for years and never had a problem, she could freeze things. Water, any object she wanted, it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. But then Shield found her and that's the end of the story. I got her back but I was too late, the damage had been done. I went out to get food one night and when I came back she was gone''. Ward puts a hand on Skye's knee.

 

''Gone? Like she left you?'' Kebo shakes his head, his eyes misty. ''She killed herself''. The cabin trembles, ''she killed herself because of what Shield did to her''. ''I believe that, yes''. Kebo composes himself, gets another drink. ''Well now I know what you're capable of, Quake. You need to worry about Hydra yes, but Shield is just as dangerous''.

 

Skye calms down, drains the rest of her scotch. ''Shield won't hurt me, I'm sorry about what happened to Lauren''. ''Me too Quake, me too''. He stands. ''I'm going for a walk, have a look around''. Kebo shuts the door on his way out, taking a bottle of scotch with him. Ward cleans up and Skye washes the dishes. ''Was any of that true?'' She asks Ward.

 

''All of it. I don't know the kind of tests they ran on her, but they were harsh. Kebo has never gotten over it''. ''That's so sad. I can't believe Shield did that''. ''You and I both know Coulson would never hurt you but Skye, Shield isn't perfect. Sometimes they aren't the good guys. Sometimes they are just as bad as Hydra''.

 

Skye glances at the metal suitcase that hold the gloves Simmons designed for her, they are supposed to help with her powers. She hasn't tried them yet.

 

''I'm starting to believe you''.

 

What they don't know is that Kebo was right, Shield is just as dangerous as Hydra, and right now, both parties are hunting her.

 


	11. This Time Won't You Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry.

I'm really struggling to write this story, and I think it's because I'm just taking every single episode and just adding Ward into it, and it's hard because Brett wasn't actually in the episode. So that being said, this story is going to be a lot shorter than I originally intended. 

 

After the next chapter I will be skipping many episodes because honestly I was bored with the second half of season 2, & I hated where Ward's story line went. 

 

I'm sorry to let you guys down, I know we were all looking forward to Ward being in all 24 episodes in this fic, but I just can't do it. The AOS writers's dialog just doesn't fit in with the way I write Skye & Ward & the rest of the team.

 

I apologize and will do better with my AU of season 1. 

 

Thank you, and I love you guys. 

 


	12. I Loved & I Loved & I Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the episode, ''One Door Closes''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''It is dangerous to exist in the world. To exist is to be threatened. We must live with threats''.  
> -Adam Levin, The Instructions-
> 
>  
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated.

 

''You know I thought he was a robot the first time I met him''. It's been a few days since Kebo arrived at Fury's secret cabin and him and Skye have become close in the short amount of time. Skye chuckles into her coffee cup and glances at Ward, who is on his laptop and acting like he can't hear them. ''You know so did I, the first time we kissed I thought he was going to short circuit''. Kebo's booming laughter fills the small space.

 

''He's different from what I remember though, guess he has you to thank for that''. Kebo's words remind her of what Garrett said to her all that time ago, and while she knows Kebo has no idea of that, it still leaves a bitter taste in the back of her throat. ''I didn't do anything''. ''I disagree Quake. He's lighter, he fights for something now, not just follows someone blindly''. At that Ward lifts his eyes from the screen, glares at Kebo.

 

''Can you shut up for once in your life?'' ''Nope, sorry mate''. Skye smiles and turns her attention back to the board game her and Kebo are working on. If she moves her piece left, she wins. Isolation isn't too bad, the pros out weigh the cons. Mostly because Ward came with her and Kebo, much to her surprise, is a nice addition to the cabin. He brings something to the table, comedic relief maybe? He makes Grant laugh more often than not, so that alone puts him on Skye's good side.

 

He's also a genius, he majored in chemistry at Harvard University before Hydra recruited him and Lauren came along. ''Kebo any updates?'' Ward asks him a few minutes later, to which Kebo responds no. Skye can see Grant is becoming frustrated, she moves behind him to rub his shoulders. Ward has been searching for any kind of information to see if Hydra knows about her.

 

Kebo has told him every hour since he arrived that Hydra has no idea about Skye, yet. Grant isn't a fan of the word yet. ''Relax. No one is going to find us here''. She bends down to kiss his temple, runs her finger along his ear lobe until she finds that certain spot. Ward is quick to react just like the first time she found out he was ticklish. He freezes up before grabbing her wrist, his hold unbreakable, and using that to his advantage to drag her into his lap.

 

''Grant don''- She's cut off by Ward's hands on her waist, and she laughs until she's crying and trying to pull away from him. ''Ugh can we keep it PG? I'm going through a dry spell''. She hears Kebo say. ''Ew''. Skye hops off Ward's lap and kisses him lightly. Her gaze lands on the small suitcase Coulson left by the door, the gloves that Jemma designed for her. She hasn't tried them yet.

 

_''So these take my powers away? Are there side effects?'' ''A few''._

 

''As good a time as any''. She says aloud and opens the case. ''You sure that's a good idea Quake?'' ''Coulson said there were side effects''. She rolls her eyes at Ward. ''You know the protective boyfriend thing would of been cute when I was sixteen, but I'm not amused by it sometimes''. Grant walks up beside her, his hand heavy on her back. ''I just don't want you hurt''. ''I know. I'll be fine''. She stands on her toes to kiss him and slips the gloves on.

 

Ward grimaces when he sees the brusies that still mark her skin, she hisses when the material comes into contact with her palms. The reaction happens almost immediately, she can feel a shift inside of her. ''You okay?'' Skye walks over to the table grabs her phone, and calls Jemma. Who doesn't answer.

 

''Hey Jemma it's me um can you call me back? I put the gloves on but are they supposed to make me feel woozy? Maybe that's just a side effect. Are they supposed to be this tight? I'm not complaning I'm just wondering. Anyway call me back when you can, okay bye''. She ends the call, opens her mouth to tell Ward who looks like he's about to fall over from worry, when an odd sound from outside makes them all tense.

 

Grant grabs his gun and without noise heads to the door, Kebo comes to stand next to Skye. His own gun ready in his hand. They have a plan for this, Ward fends off whoever it is and Kebo takes Skye and runs. They meet back at the lake a few miles from the cabin. Ward opens the door, grabs said person by the neck and throws them inside. Skye recognizes him. It's the man who took Cal away. ''Ward wait''.

 

He pauses, his finger just shy of pulling the trigger. ''How the hell did you find us?'' The man gets up, dusts off his jacket. He has no eyes, and it doesn't make Skye cringe like she normally would have. ''Good to see you again Skye, can you tell these men to lower their weapons? I promise I mean you no harm. I help people like you, like me''.

 

After a brief moment of consideration, she tells Ward to put away his gun. He doesn't, only lowers it. Kebo does the same. ''My name is Gordon, I can see that you're afraid Skye, you don't need to be not with me''. 'Who are you?'' ''I'm like you, and I've come here as a friend. I can't imagine how it must have felt to go through your transformation without any understanding of what to expect''.

 

He walks about the room, and Ward's eyes miss nothing. He moves to stand beside Skye, Kebo is shadowing them both. ''May I sit?'' Skye nods. ''You see the mist changes everyone differently. The real difference between the two of us is what happened after we went through the mist''. Skye walks over to him, ''what do you mean?'' ''I knew from an early age how special I was, had a mentor a guide of sorts. And the first thing she did after I transformed was embrace me. Tell me Skye what was the first thing that Shield did to you?''

 

 

At that Ward and Skye share a glance, she sees the change in Ward's impression of this man. Ward doesn't trust Gordon, but Gordon doesn't trust Shield. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Now granted Ward is obviously a Shield agent, but he never did fully trust Shield, and with good reason. Maybe he has a little too much Hydra in him.

 

''What does it feel like, your gift?'' Skye has made herself comfortable in the arm chair next to Gordon, Kebo and Ward have not moved an inch. Gordon is ignoring the two men, his sole focus on Skye. ''I don't know um it's intense. Like a thousand bees are trapped inside of me and I feel it all the time. It's always there, I can't stop it''. Ward frowns, she hasn't been this open about her powers with him.

 

''Why would you want to stop it?'' ''Because I destroy everything around me''. ''That is simply not true''. Ward listens as Gordon tells Skye all the beauties of her powers, how amazing she can become. And while Ward agrees on some of the things he says, and it sounds like Gordon can help her more than he can, there's a warning in the back of his brain.

 

''Don't you see? You could become magnificent''. Kebo speaks up then, goes to the fridge to get a beer. ''You sound like you're in a cult. Ward we have experience in those, they're crazy. I say we kill him and throw his body into the lake''. Both Skye and Ward roll their eyes, and Ward hits him in the kidney. ''Ignore him, he's not house broken yet. Please continue''. Skye tells Gordon, who smiles.

 

''But something is inhibiting you, constraining your energy''. ''Oh, my friend is a scientist she made me these to protect me''. ''Or do they protect people from you?'' Kebo raises his eyebrows at this, and with a look at Grant, he knows the Specialist came to that conclusion a long time ago. ''No it's not like that my powers, I, I can't control them. And when I try to it hurts me''.

 

''Most gifts come with a price but you could learn to manage it. I apologize I'm saying too much. This is probably not the best place to continue our conversation''. That comment puts Grant on edge, he puts a hand on Skye's shoulder. ''You don't have the tools or the understanding that you need just yet''. ''To do what?'' She places her hand on top of Ward's and squeezes.

 

''To be who you were always meant to be. Without fear without pain, we can offer that to you''. ''Who? Who can offer that to her?'' Ward asks, and Gordon cocks his head. ''Skye I'll take you to a place where you can be with people like us''. She stands, still holding onto Ward. ''Us? How many are there?'' ''You can learn about yourself, your gift. You can be safe''. ''She is safe''. Ward tells him, his free hand drifts to his gun again.

 

''You can't protect her from the danger she's in. Skye you can come with me, but only if you want to. When you're ready, I'll find you. When you're not surrounded by testosterone''. ''How will you find me?'' ''Trust me I'll know''. And just like that, he disappears into thin air. Kebo stands with his mouth hanging open. ''That guy was creepy as hell, but he sure knows how to make an exit''.

 

Skye sinks into the couch, her mind going a hundred miles an hour. There's a place with people like her? How many? What kind of powers? Where is it? Does she want to go? Nothing here is helping her, and this safe house might not stay safe for much longer. Maybe Gordon was right, maybe Ward won't be enough to protect her. She regrets the thought as soon as Grant sits next to her, his hand on her knee.

 

''You want to go, don't you?'' She shrugs, looks into his amber eyes. ''Skye you don't know that guy, he could be lying''. ''I don't think he is''. ''But you don't know''. ''Grant there could be people out there that are just like me. That understand me, I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore''. Ward's facial expression softens, he cups her face.

 

''I don't trust him, I don't think it's a good idea baby. I'll support you in whatever you decide, but just know that I don't like this''. ''Noted''. Kebo sits by the fire, already on his second beer. ''Lauren mentioned a place like that before, I don't know where she heard about it, but I think it's legit Skye''. Upon seeing the look on Ward's face, he back pedals.

 

''But she never looked into it love, I don't know. I tired to find out myself if there was such a place after she died, but never did''. ''Thank you for your input Popeye''. He raises his bottle to her, ''I reject that nickname, but you're welcome''. Skye sighs into her hands. She starts pacing around the cabin restlessly, Ward's eyes never leaving her. ''Ward you're being creepy''. He ignores Kebo.

 

Ward can understand Skye's delima. One on hand she's a Shield agent and that's where her loyalities lie. But on the other she's become something other than human and Shield locked her up for it. There's a possibility there are more like her somewhere in the world, why would she not take it? The only selfish thing Ward can think of in this moment is, where does he fit into that?

 

Skye starts to take off the gloves and winces, Ward, silent as ever, gently takes her hands. ''Here, let me''. She barely feels the fabric as it leaves her skin. ''Thanks''. He tosses them on the couch, goes into the kitchen and leans against one of the counters. Skye joins him and turns to the sink, soon cool water is rushing over her sore bones and she exhales in relief.

 

Grant hears her suck in a breath and when he looks over, he gapes. Skye can feel the vibrations crowding into her hands from the water. They're calling to her, absorbing into the lines of her palms. It's a beautiful, and doesn't hurt her at all. She smiles up at Ward, who's staring into her eyes, a proud smile of his own. ''Do you see that?'' ''I do. You're amazing Skye''. She gives him a tearful laugh and he holds the back of her neck while he kisses her.

 

Skye's phone rings and she walks to the coffee table to answer it. ''Hello?'' ''Skye''. ''May what's happening? I can't connect to you guys''. ''You need to get out of there now''. ''What? Why what are you talking about?'' ''There's a panel on the south west corner of the compound, it'll let you bring down the laser grid vents''. ''May stop''- ''You can do this Skye. I believe in you. Tell Ward we have a Code Red''. ''May''- ''Tell him now''.

 

Skye glances behind her at Ward, who listening to her conversation, is already on alert. ''May says we have a Code Red''. ''Skye you need to run, now''. She hears May. Ward reacts immediately. ''Grant May says we need to run that they're coming for me''. Kebo sprints to the hall closet and tosses weapon after weapon to Ward, who throws Skye a bullet proof vest and straps one to himself.

 

''Grant what's May talking about? What does Code Red mean? Obviously something bad, but who's after me?'' He's loaded up to his eyeballs in weapons, Kebo too. Ward turns to her. ''It means you need to run. Shield is hunting you. Kebo, you know what to do''. Grant then braces himself at the door, weapons hot and loaded. Kebo takes Skye by her elbow and pulls her to the back door.

 

She casts a look at Grant. ''Go Skye, I'll be fine''. She runs out into the night, Kebo a solid presence at her side. Skye hears gunfire explode from behind her, they've reached the cabin already. ''You have to go back and help Ward''. She tells Kebo. ''Can't do that Quake, he told me to keep you safe''. ''Screw him I'll be fine. He needs you''. Kebo gives her a quick smile. ''I think we both know how un-true that is''.

 

They enter a clearing and Skye sees a quin jet pass over, the spot light illuminating the trees. ''We're too exposed here''. They don't get a chance to take cover before an agent has a gun on her, which she is quick to take out. ''Who in the hell trained you?'' Kebo asks, knocking out his own opponent. ''Melinda May''. ''You were trained by the Calvary?'' ''Don't call her that''.

 

''No! Skye!'' Bobbi. Skye barely has time to register that Bobbi is screaming her name before a bullet is directed straight for her heart. It's like it all happens in slow motion. She sees the gun fired, the bullet in her eyes, she has a flash back to Ian Quinn's face, her blood pooling onto the ground. And then she just reacts. Instinct. The most natural thing in the world. And stops it.

 

Not only does she stop it, her powers destroy everything around her. The trees, even the agent who shot at her. Her powers come over her in a wave, collide and explode inside of her like fireworks. It's a rush. And she's never been more terrified. She sees a sharp tree branch impale the agent who tried to kill her, and a sick feeling sits in her stomach.

 

She killed him.

 

He's dead.

 

Just like Donnie Gill.

 

Her decision is made right then.

 

''Oh my god. Gordon, help''. He's there suddenly, and grabs her. ''Would you like to go home?'' ''Yeah''. Suddenly she knows nothing. Just a spark, and then it all turns dark.

 

As soon as she's gone Ward runs into the clearing, blood on his clothes. Not his of course, everyone who came after Skye, in the cabin, in the woods, have all been taken care of. ''What the hell happened? Where's Skye?'' He knows she had to be the one who caused the forest to look like this, and one look around, he knows why. He shoots the Shield agent who's already clinging to life, a branch in his chest.

 

Bobbi gets up, her hands rasied. ''Well, what do we have here? Little far away from the Playground, aren't you Agent Morse?'' ''Ward I''- ''Where did she go?'' Kebo has his own gun trained on Bobbi. ''You're all alone out here Bobbi, no one is going to help you. Now, telll me what happend?'' She does. And in one swift movement, Ward's elbow collides with her face.

 

She's out cold. ''Damn it!'' ''We'll get her back Ward''. Grant takes a deep breath, anxiety creeping into his system. He closes his eyes, clears his mind. He knows what he needs to do. He nods at Bobbi. ''Grab her, we're taking thier quin jet and going back to the Playground''. Kebp heaves the agent over his shoulder and walks beside Ward.

 

He doesn't know the Specialist's plan, but whatever it is, Shield had better watch it's back.

 


	13. All Those Shadows Almost Killed Your Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the episode, ''Afterlife''. 
> 
> Everyone should know that if Skye is in danger, Ward will put an end to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''I wanted movement and not a calm course of existence. I wanted excitement and danger and the chance to sacrifice myself for my love''.  
> -Leo Tolstoy-

 

Skye opens her eyes slowly, registers before anything else, the tiny pin points of pain all throughout her body. It's not horrible, but it's not fun either. She's also aware of the fact that she's naked. She raises her head slowly, her vision blurry. ''Hey, everything's gonna be okay. You're safe now''. ''Gordon, where am?'' Where's Ward? Is he okay? She left him there.

 

''This is the place I told you about, you called for me do you remember?'' She remembers Ward protecting her with his life, Bobbi screaming, she stopped that bullet, and the Shield agent she took down out of self defense. Ward Ward Ward Ward. Where is he? Why did she leave him? Skye clears her head like May taught her. She left because she was afraid, because Shield was hunting her.

 

Because the world she lives in didn't understand her, and she thought this one would. ''How long have I been here?'' ''Two days''. ''I need to go they need me, something bad has happened''. She needs to get back to Coulson, to Grant, find out what the hell is going on. Skye knows that there is no way in the universe Coulson sent that team for her. It's impossible.

 

 

''Why can't I move?'' It's like an invisible hand is holding down her arms and legs, she fights, all to no avail. ''What are you doing to me?'' ''We're healing you''. Skye looks over and sees a man walk through the door. Blonde hair, soft eyes. The man makes some joke that Skye does not find funny at all. Gordon turns to her, ''I have to go now, you're in very good hands''. ''Wait. Gordon wait, those men I was with, can you make sure they're okay?''

 

''You mean the Alpha dog and his friend?'' Skye almost smiles, ''yeah''. ''I'll see what I can do''. ''Thank you''. Gordon leaves her alone and she turns to the man with blonde hair. ''Who are you?'' ''Sorry I thought, I'm Lincoln you're transitioner. Right I keep forgetting you're new to this''. ''Please cut to the chase I''- The needles in her arms smart and she winces.

 

''These treatments, we're helping your body adjust properly to the change, transitioning you quickly and painlessly. I hope. We usually like to start the process right after the mist but''- ''How long?'' She interrupts, desperate for Gordon to come back and give her any news on Grant. ''How long when can I go?'' She asks again when Lincoln doesn't respond.

 

''You got places to be, people I to see?'' ''I'm worried about my friends, I think they're in danger''. ''You're the one that's in danger Skye, remember? You're being hunted''. She doesn't need the reminder.

 

Eventually she's allowed to get up and get dressed, Lincoln walks back into the room when she's fully clothed. ''How are you feeling?'' ''Kind of normal''. It's a surprise, a shock to her body. She feels almost how she used to before she ran into that temple. Skye sees Trip on the ground, his face slowly breaking before her and she has to swallow down a sob.

 

''Normal is good. You'll be weak for a few days but''- ''I need to get a message to my friends''. Gordon hasn't been back since she asked him to check on Ward and it's making her nervous. If everyone is okay she'll get the message to Ward who will make sure Coulson gets it. _If they're still alive._ Skye shuts that thought down, won't allow it to take form. Grant is okay. Coulson is fine, you're fine, it's all going to be alright. Skye can't lie to herself like she used to.

 

''Gordon is the only one who can make contact with the outside world''. She sighs. Of course. ''Where exactly are we?'' ''No one really knows, we just call it Afterlife''. Lincoln moves to open a pair of double doors, and the view is astonshing, Skye can feel all of this energy in her palms. And for once, it doesn't hurt, like back at the cabin with the water. Ward's proud smile.

 

 

Her and Lincoln take a walk, it's such a beautiful place. ''So are we in China?'' ''No idea, Gordon is the only one who knows were we are, and he's the only way in or out''. Skye has her doubts about that, if there's one person on this earth who can enter the Afterlife on his own, it'd be Grant. She'd bet all of her money on it. If she can't find a way out, he'll find her.

 

As they walk Lincoln tells her the origins of their people, how she is the first to go through the mist without prep, without any knowledge of who or what she is. ''That hasn't happened for thousands of years''. ''Lincoln I didn't want this''. Skye wanted to remain at Shield, with Coulson her friends, Grant. Maybe after a few years settle down, like she knows Ward wanted to. Is that all gone now?

 

''I understand''. For some reason Skye starts thinking about Raina, is she here too? ''The woman who changed with me, Raina, Gordon took her and my father. Are they here?'' ''Gordon takes people everywhere, it's his job to keep us safe. I promise there is no one here who will harm you. You're protected''. She was perfectly safe with Ward and look what happened there.

 

She sees from a distance Gordon arriving back, and she all but runs to him. ''Did you find him?'' Skye demands, her hands shaking. ''No, I'm sorry, I couldn't''. ''Is that a bad thing?'' She's on the verge of hysteria, if she loses Grant after everything, she's lost it all. ''No, it just means they don't want to be found''.

 

 

*

 

 

''Kebo if she doesn't show up I'm going to shoot you''. ''Lighten up Ward, look there she is''. It's been two days since he lost Skye, and Ward is already starting to feel the sting of her absence in his bones. He never realized just how attatched he'd become, until she was gone. Ward leans into the camera Kebo is wearing on his jacket, and sees a woman walking up to him. Grant opted to stay in the quin jet while Kebo went out to find Agent 33.

 

There's a groan from behind him and Ward fires his ICER for the hundreth time. Keeping Agent Morse detained for two days, was a lot harder than he thought. The brain washed Hydra agent is wearing May's face any longer, when her and Kebo board and enter the cock pit, Ward turns and looks into dark eyes. He has a small recollection of her face. She was a Shield agent.

 

''Good to see you again Agent Ward''. She says, taking Kebo's seat. ''My name is Kara''. Ward fires up the quin jet, making sure to stay invisble to the outside world. ''Kara you better be worth me stopping this plane to wait for you''. She's pretty, he observes. Light. But he can see the darkness lingering at the edges, the cruelty of all she's been through on her shoulders.

 

''I heard you want to take down Shield, I do too. I have an interest in that agent back there''. Ward can tell by the way she holds herself, Kara is good in a fight. She has a knife in her back pocket, but her body language is realxed and genuine. She trusts him and he wants to laugh. No one should ever trust him. ''We have a common interest then. When Agent Morse gives me what I want, you can have her'.

 

As they fly back to the Playground Kara opens up to him about how she got into Hydra. She was betrayed by Shield so Bobbi could go undercover in Hydra. It makes him sick. No one deserves to be treated like that, and if Kara wants revenge he is all too happy to supply her with it. He also learns that Kebo was the one who helped get her clean, clear her mind of the damage Hydra had done.

 

Kebo was the one who supplied Kara with her picture, she's herself again thanks to him. Grant can tell Kebo has feelings other than friendly towards Kara, but he doesn't comment. He couldn't care about anything but Skye right now. Ward isn't stupid, he knows Coulson would never order a hit on Skye.

 

So something is off, something else isn't right and it all goes back to Bobbi and Mack. He has an idea to what they are up to, and it's all about to come crashing down. Shield is going to pay for what they did to his girl. He lands the quin jet miles from the Playground, and the walk there is full of Keob and Kara catching up.

 

''So boss what's the plan? Just walk right in?'' Bobbi struggles against Kebo's hold, but she's still too out of it to put up a fight. ''I have a key''. When they get up to the door Ward swipes his I.D. card, and open sesame. As expected, they have a welcoming party. It's too simple.

 

The Shield agents he doesn't recognize are quickly ended, Kebo and Kara working flawlessly together to take the rest out. By the time Ward circles back around to the entrance with fire in his bloodstream, he has a welcoming party waiting for him.

 

Shield agents are strapped to the boot with weapons, all pointed at him. Ward takes it all in. No Coulson, no Fitz or Simmons, no Mack or Hunter. His team is gone, and in it's place are agents who he thought were dead, and Gonzalez. The man is glaring at Ward through his glasses, leaning heavily on his cane. ''Agent Ward, welcome back''. He plays it cool, relaxed, like Ward has no worries.

 

''Good to be back. What are you doing here Robert? Thought you retired''. ''I just can't seem to put my badge down. Is Agent Morse alright? We haven't seen her since''- And just like that, Ward knows. It was Gonzalez who was hunting Skye, and all the rumors he'd been hearing about a new Shield, what rose out of the ashes he helped create, a Shield without Coulson, were all true.

 

His jaw is set. His plan rolls into action smoothly. ''Oh continue with your speech Robert, I'm sure I'd love to hear it''. May walks down the hall and stops when she sees Ward. Their eyes meet, and a look passes between them. _You got her out? Yes._ May nods and comes up behind Gonzalez.

 

''Ward what are you doing here?'' She asks, crossing her arms. ''Just returning a stray dog May, nothing to worry about''. ''And who's she?'' Ward gestures to Kara, ''guess it's hard to recongize her since she's not wearing your face. May, you remember Agent 33 don't you?'' He sees May tense up for just a second. ''Agent Ward what is this? Why are you here with two known Hydra agents?''

 

Ward gives the older man a grin. ''I'm simply here for information. You tell me what I need to know and no one gets hurt''. ''And what kind of Shield agent makes that kind of threat? Why would you attack your own people?'' Gonzalez asks, glancing at Bobbi. ''The kind that wants to find out what happened to a member of his team''. He's hit a nerve, he can almost feel the shutter that passes through Gonzalez.

 

''Whom are you referring to?'' ''You know. Tell me, or Agent Morse here gets a bullet in the head''. Guns are cocked in his direction, to which Ward chuckles. He pulls out the device that's been snuggled in his pocket, his thumb grazing the detonator. Both him and Kebo have a bomb strapped to them. He sees when the game changes, they'll do anything he wants. ''I have your attention now don't I? One wrong move, and we all die''.

 

Bobbi moves to strike back at Kebo, but Kara is quick to react and lands a punch to her jaw that Ward is impressed with. ''Ward what the hell are you doing? Skye needs you''. Grant had forgotten how well May was with undercover, there's honest concern for his well being in her eyes. ''She wouldn't want you to do this''. He shrugs, ''Skye isn't here''.

 

Gonzalez puts his hands up. ''Okay alright everyone relax. Let's not do anything drastic''. ''Tell me what I want to know''. Gonzalez sighs in defeat. ''She has powers, Shield wants to contain her for that. There's a place somewhere in this world where people like her gather, live together. Agent Skye has gone missing, yes? That's where she is. We have a common interest here Agent Ward I can''-

 

That was all he needed to know. Robert's voice dies when Ward's gun fires. The older man falls to the ground, his pulse long gone. No one reacts because Ward's finger is still on the detonator. May is glaring at him like he's a child done something wrong. ''Kebo release Agent Morse, she's next''.

 

''Ward that's enough, stand down''. He looks at May and does as he's told. Kebo removes himself from Bobbi and she limps over to one of the agents. Kara looks at Ward in outrage, he winks. It's not over yet. ''What the hell was that?'' May demands as soon as her and Ward enter Coulson's office. Simmons is there and is suprised to see him.

 

''He was hunting Skye. Besides I did Coulson a favor''. ''You killed a man''. Ward rolls his eyes, ''so has everyone else in this Base. Where's Coulson?'' Kara and Kebo are waiting outside the door, listening for his command. ''I got him out, there's no Shield without him. He's looking for Skye''. ''Good. And Fitz?'' Ward doesn't miss the way Simmons cringes.

 

''Coulson is looking for him too. Ward what's your plan now?'' ''Find Skye''. ''How?'' ''I have a Hydra angle I'm working''. It was the wrong thing to say and he knows it. Simmons looks as if she's just swallowed posion. May glares daggers at him. ''Don't worry I can handle it, I'm on Shield's side. But no one here knows where Skye is, so I'm going to figure it out myself''.

 

''Ward we can't afford to lose you right now''. ''May you can hold down the base just fine. Keep an eye on Bobbi though, I knew she was here for other reasons than Coulson and Hunter. Speaking of Hunter, where is he?'' ''With Coulson''. Ward nods. ''I'll contact you if I find anything''. He's got one foot out the door when Simmons speaks up.

 

''Ward be careful, and bring Skye home''. There's a warmth swirling his chest. ''I will. I promise''. With that he leaves the Playground, Kebo and Kara at his heels. ''What the hell was that? You told me I'd get a shot at Agent Morse''. ''And you will. Kara you wouldn't have gotten anywhere close to her with all those agents around. I needed her in one piece to get Gonzalez to cooperate, now that he's taken care of, you'll have your revenge. Just give it time''.

 

''And why should I trust you?'' Ward gives her a sinister smile. ''You shouldn't. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to trust a spy?''

 

May watches Ward leave the Playground, and calls Coulson, makes sure it's on a secure server. ''May what's wrong?'' ''Ward was here''. ''How is he? Did he blow up my Base?'' ''He killed Gonzalez all of the agents working for him''. ''We should have put a leash on him''. May sighs into the phone. ''He says he has a Hydra angle he's going to look into to find Skye. He's gone Coulson, we lost him''.

 

''Dammit. I can't believe I lost Skye and Ward. How are things on your end? Besides Ward walking in and killing everyone''. ''Fine. No news on Skye?'' ''Not a whisper''. ''Keep me posted''. ''You got it''.

 

*

 

 

 

Skye lays on the bed in the bedroom Lincoln told her was hers. It's odd. Her home is in the bunk her and Grant share back at the Playground, not here. When sleep doesn't come to her she paces the room and spots her bag on the ground, the one Gordon brought from the cabin. She unzips it and smiles slightly to herself.

 

A dark gray Henley catches her eye and she shreds her own shirt and puts it on. It still smells like Ward. Gunpowder, spice, his after shave. She brings it up to her nose and inhales deeply. It's only been two days since she's seen him but it feels like much longer. There's a canyon in her chest and it aches. God. When did they become so dependent on each other?

 

Skye hopes that he's not getting into any kind of trouble, but knowing him, she shouldn't even try to hope for that. He's going to raise all kinds of hell until he finds her.

Lincoln knocks on her door, ''come in''. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. ''Can't sleep?'' She shakes her head, he comes to stand in front of her. ''If it helps, tomorrow maybe we'll see what gift you've been given''. She raises an eyebrow. ''It's more like a curse''. ''A lot of us feel that way at first but you'll learn to control it''. ''I don't want to control it I want to get rid of it. That's why I called Gordon I thought that he'd be able to fix me''.

 

''I'm sorry I thought you knew, the transition is irreversible''. The breath leaves her lungs. She can't go back. She can't go back to how she was before, she left Coulson, Grant for no reason at all. ''You'll feel better in a few days''. Lincoln tells her. He tells her she should stay put until things calm down.

 

But that's not going to work for her. She needs to make it back to Grant. Skye doesn't know if she can handle all of this without him.

 


	14. It's Been A While But I Still Feel the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you die for her?  
> I do. Every Day.”   
> ― Jessica Shirvington, Emblaze-
> 
>  
> 
> “For you, I’d soar down the mountains; die a thousand times, if that’s what it takes to find the place where dreams are made of, the place where you exist''.  
> ― Melisa M. Hamling, Finding Forever 
> 
> Takes place in the episode, ''Frenemy of My Enemy''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. This chapter is everything I've always wanted. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

Skye stares up at the dark ceiling and sighs. Sleep never comes easy anymore, she's not used to sleeping alone. The bed is too big and she's so cold, shivering without Ward's body heat. It's been a few weeks since she arrived at the Afterlife and so many things have happened. Her mother is alive, she's responsible for running the Afterlife. All these years of trying to find her parents, breaking laws, lying to Shield were worth it.

 

Jiaying isn't dead like Skye thought, she's alive and well, helping Inhumans and giving them a safe place to stay. Cal is here as well, and while he's under watch and rarely allowed to leave him room, it's her family. After more than twenty years they're together again, and Skye has never felt so complete. A part of her was always missing, pieces of her heart gone by the absence of her parents.

 

Now, now those gaps are filled, and while they have so many years to catch up on and she has to go back to Shield eventually, Skye has finally found what she's been looking for. Her parents and her together, like it always should have been. They're not perfect, they can never get back all the time that was lost, but Jiaying and Cal are trying and Skye, skeptic at first, let them in.

 

She wishes Ward were here though, she misses him something awful. As soon as Jiaying confessed to being her mother Skye wanted nothing more than to go find Ward, wherever the hell he is, and tell him. Cry tears of joy into his shirt and have him hold her in that way only he can, and tell her he's happy for her. That's all she wants, him back. Then she'll have everything.

 

But of course nothing lasts forever, her happy ending won't end happy. Skye knows this and she finds herself being afraid to hope for it, to cross that line where she believes it'll all work out for her. She's a Shield agent her life will never be normal, she'll never have all the things she wants. Skye gets out of bed and goes for a walk to calm her mind, it doesn't work.

 

''Can't sleep?'' Skye sees Lincoln approach her and she gives him a smile. ''No''. ''Has that always been a problem for you?'' ''Not really, just a lot on my mind''. Over the past weeks Lincoln has become a friend, a trusted source when Skye feels her lowest. She isn't stupid she can tell Lincoln's intentions run deeper than friendship. But Skye can't offer him anything else, Grant is permanently in her heart, imprinted upon her body.

 

Skye couldn't change that if she wanted to.

 

They chat for a few minutes before running into Raina, it's still a shock for Skye to see the other woman like that. No trace of who she used to be, all thorns and prickly edges. ''Good evening Skye''. Ever since Skye tried to kill her not too long ago, Raina has kept her distance. But every once in a while, she'll ambush Skye with her vision of the future. Skye still isn't sure she believes them.

 

''Raina, how are you?'' Lincoln asks, moving closer to Skye. ''Wonderful. You know I had the most peculiar dream last night''. Skye rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. ''It was about the person you love most in the world''.She stops at this, turns back around. The ground below them shakes. ''Woah Skye, it's okay''. Lincoln puts his hand on her waist. ''What the hell are you talking about?''

 

Raina's smile is the only thing about her that hasn't changed. Before she can elaborate on her supposed dream, Jiaying steps into the court yard, silencing them all. ''A little late to be out, is it not? Is something wrong?'' Skye looks at her mother, jaw clenched. While Lincoln and her speak in hushed tones Skye leans into Raina.

 

 

''What did you see about Ward?'' She growls. ''I saw him lying in a pool of his own blood, he was shot in the chest multipule times. And guess who was behind the trigger?'' Skye tries to not let it effect her, Raina could be lying. Just trying to get under her skin because that's what she does. ''That's not true''. ''It was you Skye, you are the monster I warned him you would be''.

 

Skye struggles to breathe, warm tears fill her eyes. She fights it, Raina is not going to get a rise out of her. ''The only monster in this place is you''. She growls and stomps back to her room, slamming the door shut. Skye manages to calm herself when Jiaying enters the bedroom, a soft smile on her scarred face. ''Are you alright?'' Skye sits on the bed, runs her hands across her legs in a nervous gesture.

 

''Raina just said something, that's all''. Jiaying joins her and puts her hand on Skye's shoulder. ''Raina is a little difficult I admit, but she is an extraordinary addition to the Afterlife. I trust her to the extent of keeping us safe, but that is all''. Skye looks up at her mother, they are so alike in the face. ''Her powers, do you trust them?'' Jiaying sighs. ''I don't know, what little Gordon has told me has come true''.

 

Skye winces, it can't be true. Not about Ward. Jiaying takes her hand and runs it through Skye's hair. It's such a motherly thing to do and Skye chokes back tears. ''Why? What did she tell you?'' ''She said I was going to hurt someone I care about''. ''Sweetheart the future is so uncertain, if you care about this person, wouldn't you do everything you could to avoid hurting them?'' ''Of course. I just don't know if I believe Raina or not''.

 

''So don't, don't believe her. I don't think Raina fully understands her powers yet, don't let it trouble you Skye. Focus on the present, the future it very far away''. ''Good advice''. ''Your grandma told me that when I chose to work in the medical field''. ''I wish I could have met her''. Jiaying squeezes her shoulder, ''me too''.

 

 

*

 

 

Coulson stares across the street at the diner, his hands itching for his gun. Here we go. Mike Peterson is already in motion, entering the diner through the back. As soon as the Director of Shield walks through the door, Agent 33 is on her way out, and he blocks her exit. ''Agent 33''. She starts, and upon seeing Deathlock, Coulson can see fear all over her. ''No need to be afraid, I'm just looking for Ward''.

 

Kebo who Coulson has learned this morning that he's Ward's Hydra contact, walks up to them. ''He's not here, do you have any news on Skye?'' ''No, but I'm hoping he does. Call him, get him here''. Kebo pulls out his phone, the conversation short and to the point. ''He's on his way. What's with the robot?'' ''His name is Mike Peterson and he's a Shield agent. He'll be good to have on our side''.

 

Kara, Kebo and Mike are seated across the diner from Coulson, who is in a booth waiting for Ward. If anyone can find Skye, it's him. Grant rushes through the door, ''are you alright?'' He asks Kara, who nods. Ward slips into the seat across from Coulson. ''Any news on Skye Agent Ward?'' ''I'm working on it, you?'' ''I have a way to find her, I think. I just need your help''. ''What is it?''

 

''Your Hydra angle, is it finished?'' ''Just about. Your plan the same as mine?'' ''Strucker and List are tracking whoever took her, I think they're our best bet to find her''. ''I was thinking the same thing''. ''Good. We'll set up a meeting with Bakshi and go from there, if they have any information on Skye, we'll find it. How are you holding up?''

 

Grant can hide the emotions on his face, relax is body to the point where it would raise no alarm. But he can't hide the bags under his eyes and how there's just something off about him, without Skye he's a mess. Not sleeping well, his nightmares have become almost unbearable. ''I just want her back Phil''. ''I promise you Ward, I will move heaven and hell to get her back. No one is gonna stand in my way''.

 

Both men stand, Kebo and Kara meet them outside. ''Kebo go get Bakshi from the hotel and bring him to me when I tell you. Kara help him out, you know he likes to screw up my plans''. ''You got it''. ''I'll text you the coordinates, wait for my signal''. They walk off and Kara gives him a glance over her shoulder. He gives her a nod of reassurance and turns back to Coulson.

 

''Fitz and Hunter are on the plane. By the way do you realize what killing Gonzalez has done? His agents are running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to find you. When you come back to Shield you'll have to be careful''. ''I'll be fine Sir. You can thank me any time for snuffing out the competition for you''. Coulson doesn't respond.

 

It's night when his and Coulson's plan comes to light, Kebo and Kara meet them in an empty field, turning off the headlights of the car. ''What's with the car?'' Coulson asks as him Ward and Mike walk around to the trunk. ''He wouldn't fit in the backseat''. Ward tells him as he pops the trunk open. ''You wanted into Hydra, here's our guy''.

 

''This is a nice plane. Maybe I should join Shield, they have cooler toys than Hydra''. Kebo comments as he walks through the quin jet, Kara at his side. ''Kebo you would hate Shield, too many rules''. ''Ward if anyone on this plane should hate Shield, it's you''. Kara walks up to him where he's standing in front of Bakshi. ''He can't hate Shield love, he has Skye, and that's all he's ever wanted''. Hunter says, strapping himself into a seat beside Fitz.

 

Ward ignores them and sets up the meeting. There's a good chance Skye will be in his arms soon and that lifts his mood considerably. It's been hell without her. Ward knows himself, he's not a good man. He's done horrid things, he has demons and ghosts that haunt him at night. But somehow Skye was able to see past all of that, to see _him_ underneath all the damage his family and Garrett caused.

 

She saved him, and now it's his turn to save her. They get Bakshi in with Strucker and List flawlessly, and the plan works. Shield and Ward learn that they've been tracking Gordon's movements, once he comes back to wherever he is, they'll find him. And Ward will grill him until he gives up the location of where Skye is. He won't stop until he finds her. He can't breathe or think about anything else.

 

Eventually they tail Strucker, Bakshi and Mike on board the Hydra plane. Grant loads his gun he can feel it. One step closer to Skye. ''Sir we found him''. Fitz calls a few minutes later, Ward leans over his shoulder at the screen and grins. Gordon is in the city not too far from here. After so much time, Ward finally feels hope gather in his chest.

 

 

*

 

 

Skye can't help but feel guilty as she walks through the streets of Milwaukee with Cal. He thinks they are spending the day together, but she's only here to soften the blow when he finds out he's not allowed back at the Afterlife. They've gotten closer her and Cal, just last night him Skye and Jiaying all sat down and had dinner together. It was a beautiful moment and when it was over Skye walked almost in a trance back to her room.

 

And sobbed into her pillow. Ward's shirt soaking up her tears. It was everything she'd ever wanted, a family, eating dinner like normal people. All those years of longing for something like that and it finally happened. And in that moment she'd never missed Grant so much. She wanted to tell him how excited she was, that Cal wasn't a monster like they all assumed in the beginning.

 

But like she said before, nothing lasts forever. Jiaying told her since Cal was human, he couldn't stay at the Afterlife any longer. He was a danger and had to be removed quickly and quietly. She gets that, but Cal is her father and she's helping toss him away like garbage. So she listens while he rambles on about lost time, fights back the emotions inside her. That's all they'll ever have between them, lost time.

 

In a spur of the moment decision she grabs the first phone she finds while Cal goes to get them icecream. She dials the number she knows by heart, her stomach in her throat, but it's been disconnected. He must have changed it already. ''Dammit Ward''. She punches in Coulson's number and is relieved when May answers.

 

''May it's Skye, I need to talk to Coulson''. ''Skye where are you? Are you alright?'' ''Yeah I'm okay but I don't have much time. Where's Coulson? Is Ward there?'' ''They're both out looking for you. Where have you been?'' ''I'm with Cal but I won't be for long and when I leave him he's gonna be pissed okay? Dangerous, Shield needs to come get him and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone''.

 

''Skye slow down''. ''Okay there's no time to explain please it's just too complicated. Just don't hurt him''. She sees Cal coming out of the convenient store and drops the phone into the trash can, leaving the call connected so May can track her. Grant and Coulson are looking for her. Good. That's good. Skye continues to walk with Cal, her nerves on edge.

 

''Tell you what, let's head over to my old office, there's something there I wanna show you, something really special''. She agrees, and hates herself for it. While Cal is a sentimentalist and she understands why he would be, showing your daughter the tools you used to put her mother back together after she was cut into piecces, is crossing a line. Skye swallows down vomit.

 

 _Daisy. Daisy Johnson._ That's her birthname and Skye feels another piece of herself brought back. She isn't sure she likes the name, it sounds odd. She's been Mary Sue Poots, Skye, and she's been Skye for so long any other name is foreign on her tongue. They hear a noise in the hall and Cal goes to investigate, a scalpel in his hands.

 

''Lincoln''. Skye is growing more nervous by the second, Cal is going to put two and two together eventually. ''What are you doing here?'' ''Jiaying sent me to make sure everything was cool''. Cal takes a step towards them. ''Why wouldn't everything be cool? What's going on here? Wait, you think Daisy isn't safe with me?'' ''I didn't say that just calm down''. ''I'm her father!''

 

Skye hears the sound of what can be nothing but agents storming the building. Hydra or Shield, she doesn't know. Lincoln puts her behind him while Cal claims he will fend off the agents. In a desperate move to get her to safety Lincoln leaps backwards into a room and shuts the door, Skye lands on his chest in a huff.

 

She can see the look in his eyes, his lips inching farther into her. Ward's face flashes in her mind and she gets up. ''Just go, please''. She leaves Lincoln on the floor and sprints off in the opposite direction.

 

Ward follows Coulson around the building, looking for Skye. He can feel it, she has to be here. He has to find her, he's not leaving here until she's in his arms. Skye?'' Coulson calls, and a man is thrown into the wall in front of them, Mike Peterson walks out shortly after. ''Who the hell is that guy?'' Ward demands, his finger brushing the trigger of his gun. ''I think he's protecting Skye''. Honestly it's the wrong time for jealousy, but Grant feels it anyway.

 

Skye can hear the unmistakable sound of gun fire, she turns a corner and her body freezes.

 

Grant.

 

He meets her eyes from across the room.

 

Whiskey to brown.

 

Ward stares at her for half a second, the shock on her face.

 

The way she's looking at him, like he's a ghost.

 

He's okay. Grant is alive. He's here he's safe. She's safe now.

 

He breathes her name like she's the most important thing in the entire planet. She is.

 

And Skye is running to him her arms open wide.

 

Grant closes the distance between them and all is right in the universe as she wraps herself around him. He lifts her off the ground drinking her in. Her skin is warm and she still smells like vanilla. His hands can't decide where to go, they are in her hair on her waist, holding her face as she looks up at him. Tears in her eyes. ''Hi''. She says, and he chuckles. ''Hi''. ''You found me''. ''I told you I always would''.

 

He kisses her like it's the end of the world, like he never will again. Like he's been in the desert for forty days and nights and she is his first sip of water. Home. She's home again and he's all that matters to her. Ward ignores Coulson clearing his throat, calling thier names in a futile attempt to get them to stop. Ward tastes like smooth whiskey and spice and Skye is going to drown herself in it.

 

Eventually her lungs are screaming for air and Skye rests her forehead against Ward's, her hands tight on his chest. She opens her eyes to find Ward staring at her in the way that only he can. Like she hung the moon and sun in the sky. ''I missed you''. He kisses her nose, his arms like iron around her, ''I missed you too. Are you okay? Are you hurt?'' ''I'm fine. You?'' ''I'm good. Now I'm good''.

 

Skye caresses his jaw and covers his mouth with hers. Heaven. This is how everything is supposed to be, nothing at all matters when she's with him. Grant is all she's ever wanted and Hydra and Shield don't mean a thing to her right now. ''I love you, I love you so much''. She tells Ward when she pulls away. He lights up and kisses her forehead. ''I love you too''.

 

''Skye''. She turns away from Ward and Coulson is standing awkwardly in the hallway. ''DC I'm okay''. She goes to hug her boss and Ward surveys the area, watching for more Hydra agents. ''DC what the hell is going on? Why was Shield hunting me?'' ''That wasn't us, it's a long story I'll explain to you on the way back''. At the sound of foot steps, Ward stands in front of the pair, gun hot and ready. It's only Kebo and Kara.

 

''Quake! Thank god, I thought Ward was going to fall off his rocker. I have no idea in hell how he survived''. Kebo hugs her hard. Skye raises her eyebrow at the woman who moves to stand beside Ward. She doesn't recognize her. ''Coulson who is that?'' She whispers, and Ward who misses her already, goes to wraps his arms around Skye, kisses her hair. ''Agent 33, well Kara is her real name. She helped us find you''.

 

She lifts her eyes to Grant, not liking how Kara is looking at him. But he silences her question with a kiss and she's lost in his arms.

 

What happens next is a shock to them all. She steps away from Ward, which when she reflects on this later she'll realize this was her mistake. If she never left his embrace, what happened wouldn't have even been given a chance. Gordon appears before her, ''I have to get you out of here''. He grabs her waist and Skye can hear Ward yelling her name.

 

''No! No I'm not ready please!''- She gets a flash of white, and she's gone again.

 

Everyone looks to Ward who's staring at the spot Skye just was, barely concealed rage on his face. A Hydra agent groans beneath him and he takes out his anger on the man, landing a mean kick the side of his face. '''Dammit! I had her!'' His gun is empty by the time his emotions are under control, he can still smell Skye on his shirt.

 

''What's the plan now Boss?'' Coulson and Ward share a look. ''I'm going to find her if it's the last thing I do''. And Ward never breaks his promises, not with Skye.

 


	15. White Blank Page

Due to my sister having a baby, I will not be able to update for a few days or up to a week. 

 

But I promise I will try to add a chapter if at all possible. 

 

Thank you for your patience & understanding, and for reading and commenting! 

 

The rest of this story is going to be crazy! 


	16. I Will Be Your Guardian When All Is Crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you.” 
> 
> -Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince-
> 
>  
> 
> “Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other.” 
> 
> -Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land-
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''The Dirty Half Dozen''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

With a jolt Skye finds herself back at the Afterlife, and she's pissed. The ground below her shakes, she can feel her anger like a solid form in her chest. ''What the hell is wrong with you? I wasn't ready to leave!'' She yells at Gordon as soon as she can see clearly. ''Hydra was everywhere you weren't safe''. He replies calmly. ''I was perfectly safe! Hydra wouldn't have touched me''.

 

Jiaying rushes into the courtyard and Cal is quick to anger, just like his daughter. ''Didn't expect to see me back here so soon did you my love? Not after such a well planned banishing''. Skye tunes her parents out and suddenly realizes that Lincoln is not amoung them. ''Where's Lincoln?'' No response. ''Lincoln is still out there! Gordon can you please?'' He nods and disappears before her eyes.

 

Skye lets Cal and Jiaying hash things out and she makes a break for her room. Once inside she slams the door closed, takes deep controlled breaths like May told her. Ward was there. She had him in her arms again after being away for so long. And he's gone again. How is she going to make it back to him now? Once she feels ready enough she walks back into the courtyard, Cal and Jiaying are speaking quietly, Skye notices Raina in the shadows.

 

''Tell me Skye, was your lover bleeding out onto the floor when you left him?'' Raina's voice drifts over her and Skye snaps. Loses her cool. She yanks Raina out of her hiding place and slams her up against one of the red pillars. ''What the hell do you know about Grant? I wouldn't hurt him''. ''You say that now, but somewhere deep inside of you his betrayal still stings''.

 

''Skye let her go''. It's a command she can't refuse. Skye releases Raina with a shove and turns to her mother. ''Are you alright? What happened?'' ''There was an attack''. _Ward was there and for a moment all the stars aligned._ Skye adds silently, already missing the feel of his lips on her skin. Jiaying sends Cal to calm down and they discuss what happened quietly.

 

Gordon comes back in a flash, startling them both. ''It was Hydra''. He breathes, ''I tried stopping them but I barely got away. They took Lincoln''. Skye feels her spine turn cold. ''Why was Lincoln there?'' Skye asks her mother as they step into her office. ''Because of me, I asked him to go and protect you, to keep you safe''.

 

''I was protected, I was fine. You didn't need to worry about that''. ''Because Shield was there?'' For some reason Skye has not mentioned Ward to Jiaying in her time spent here, and she has no intention of starting now. Even under Raina's poor attempt to make Skye nervous. ''Yeah because of Shield, no one would have hurt me''. ''It was a mistake I should have never let you go at all''.

 

Skye is already shaking her head. ''It was the right thing to do''. Plus, she wouldn't have gotten to see Ward and that means everything to her. Even if her eyes don't meet with his for days or weeks more, she'll have the moment in the hallway to give her strength. Grant has always known what she needed from him. ''How do we get Lincoln back?'' ''We don't''. Skye's stomach drops.

 

''It's too much of a risk''. ''You don't understand they will torture him, they will kill him''. ''I know exactly what Hydra is capable of doing. I've carried the memory of what they did for decades''. Eventually Skye reads between the lines and decides to make a rescue attempt on her own. If Jiaying won't save Lincoln, then she will. Skye refuses to leave her friend in the hands of the enemy. All she needs is Gordon's help to get back to Shield.

 

 

*

 

 

Ward paces the cargo bay of the Bus, Kara and Kebo watching silently. ''I'm just waiting for him to have a nervous breakdown''. Kara comments. ''Not happening, trust me. He won't break''. ''I saw the way he looked at her, if that's not love I don't know what is. I'm telling you Kebo if we don't get her back soon''- Kara falls quiet when Ward turns to glare at her. ''Both of you shut up''. They do, passing a flask between them.

 

Grant has already gone several rounds with the punching bag and felt no release, he sparred with Kebo and still felt restless. He had Skye in his arms, after so many weeks apart and he just lost her. Again. Did Gordon take her to the place he told them about that night at the cabin? If so, where is it? Has she learned to control her powers? Is she afraid? He misses the taste of her on his lips already, smooth and inviting.

 

Coulson comes down a little while later and tells him they're almost to the Playground. ''A few agents that stood with Gonzalez are still there, I've sent out an order that you are to be remained unharmed, but I'd watch your back just in case''. Ward nods. ''We'll find her Ward''. ''I lost her again''. Coulson puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. ''And we'll get her back, again. I promise''.

 

May is waiting for them when they land, asks Coulson if he's alright. ''I'm fine''. May glances at Ward, ''where's Skye?'' Ward watches Kebo and Kara walk into the lab, their plan already rolling into motion. ''Complications arose but don't worry, we're not giving up''. Coulson tells her as they walk into his office. Bobbi is leaning against his desk, and upon seeing her, Ward clenches his fist.

 

''Thought you would have gone with Hydra''. Bobbi comments. ''Thought you would have run back to the real Shield after I shot your boss''. Ward fires back. ''Gonzalez was a good man he didn't deserve that, don't think you're off the hook from me''. Ward smiles. ''Skye didn't deserve to be hunted like an animal, Gonzalez got what was coming to him. And don't think for one second I haven't forgotton about your own betrayal against Coulson''.

 

Bobbi crosses her arms. ''You've hated me since the second you walked onto this Base because of what I'd done. And the whole time you were playing us, working for someone else. That's nothing different that what I've done''. Agent Morse scoffs. ''I didn't join Hydra, I was in it for the good of others, for Shield''. Ward opens his mouth to respond but Coulson cuts him off.

 

''You two can argue later. Our main focus right now is to get Skye back. Ward, any ideas?'' He leans against the wall. ''Hydra took Mike Peterson along with whoever was helping Skye. There's a tracker in Mike's eye that will provide us his location. My guess is the people that Skye is with are looking for their friend too. Find the friend and he gives us leverage''. Coulson raises an eyebrow. ''Use that man as a hostage? A trade, him for Skye''.

 

Ward shrugs, ''I'll do whatever it takes. If you don't feel comfortable with this plan Coulson send me in alone, I can be back in five hours''. Coulson shakes his head. ''We're in this together. Have Fitz and Simmons start working on the tracker, find Mike's location. They'll be on the mission with Ward and I. May you'll be coming too, Bobbi I want you to stay here, keep an eye on things''.

 

''You really trust a wolf in a house full of sheep?'' Ward asks aloud, already knowing the response he's about to recieve. ''I trusted you Ward, and you're the worst wolf of all''. He's not going to deny it. On the way to the lab to check on Kara and Kebo, Ward passes Mack and stops. Mack looks up, and immediately guilt and a large amount of fear appear on his face.

 

''You turned against Coulson''. Ward says, eyeing the other man just enough to make him nervous. ''I didn't know about Skye, I promise. I would never do anything to hurt her''. Mack's right ear turns red when he lies, Grant sees smooth skin and let's him go. Agent Morse won't get the same mercy.

 

''Call me if anything goes wrong''. He tells Kebo and Kara is frowing at Grant. ''You're really leaving us here?'' ''Kara you have your own plan and as much as I want to be apart of it, Skye is more important. I promised you revenge and now is your chance to take it. Kebo, look out for her''. Kebo nods, ''you got it''. Kara takes Ward by surprise and hugs him. ''Be careful''. Ward looks down at her, ''you too''.

 

They're boarding the Bus when a sound all too familiar to Ward, passes through the plane. ''What was that?'' They look around and Ward sees Skye suddenly before them. ''Hey guys''. He can't see or think about anything else other than her eyes when he walks up the stairs and breathes her name. She turns to him and says nothing, just cups his face between her palms and kisses him.

 

Skye knew the minute she told Gordon to lead her to Shield that Ward would be here. Call her selfish, but rescuing Lincoln was not the only reason she wanted out of the Afterlife. ''Hey''. Ward's breath is warm in her ear and Skye buries her nose in his neck. ''Hey''. ''Are you okay?'' Ward feels her nod against his shoulder. He tightens his hold on her, his fingers inching down her waist. They stay like that for a long moment, his hands in her hair as he kisses her again.

 

She pulls back to look at him, still finding it hard to believe with everything that's happened, he looks at her the same way he did hours ago, the same way he did six months ago. Like she is the only thing that keeps him afloat, the only reason he continues to breathe. ''Skye? How did you get here?'' Coulson asks, him and the rest of the Team walking up to greet her.

 

They move to the heart of the plane and May switches on the video monitor. While Skye gives a brief explanation of where she's been, how she knows about the Hydra base, Grant never takes his hands or eyes off of her. Afraid she's going to vanish right before him again. Skye can feel it, the chasm between them that her absense has created. While Coulson goes over the OP, Skye has a strong hold on Ward's hand.

 

''We should talk''. She whispers in his ear as soon as Coulson is done. Ward nods in agreement and leads her to the upstairs bar. Skye makes herself a drink and asks Ward if he wants one, he declines. She joins him on the couch, throwing herself into his side, her legs sprawled out across his. Automatically his palms rest on her thighs and Skye gives him a small smile before curling the rest of her body around him.

 

''So you're probably wondering where I've been''. She starts, swirling her drink and ice cubes around in the glass. ''It crossed my mind''. ''The place Gordon told us about, it's real. It's called the Afterlife. It's a place where people like me can go for a safe haven, or somewhere to stay or hide out until they feel ready to go back to their lives again. I was so afraid before, not in control of myself and they helped me. I'm in control Grant, not the other way around''.

 

She looks up at him and he's smiling at her, ''I'm so proud of you Skye''. ''You're not mad at me?'' When he raises an eyebrow she threads her fingers through his. ''For leaving you''. He plants a gentle kiss against her temple. ''I didn't blame you for that baby. Now that I know you were being helped instead of hurt, I'm okay''. He's so warm and Skye wishes they didn't have tact gear on.

 

She waits until her drink is long gone and tells him, ''my mom is alive''. Skye watches a brief amount of shock cross his face and then he hold her tighter tighter until there is absolutely no space between them. ''She runs the Afterlife, she's the one who helped me with my powers. I spent my entire life thinking she was dead, I can't describe to you what that felt like''. She feels him ghost his lips down her face before settling on her lips.

 

''What is she like?'' Skye then dives into her experience at the Afterlife, not leaving out a single detail. Except for Raina, she'll deal with her on her own. And Lincoln, she briefly explains why she's here and doesn't like the look Ward gives her. Skye rolls her eyes, ''Ward he helped me okay? That's it, nothing more''. ''I didn't say anything''. ''You gave me that face''. ''What face?'' She smiles slightly when she says, ''your hate face''.

 

When she's done Ward tells her what he has been doing while they've been apart, oblivious to her own jealously when he mentions Kara. Skye isn't stupid, she knows the look Agent 33 was wearing when she was around Grant. ''How's Kebo?'' ''Still an idiot''. Skye moves and straddles Ward's hips, her hands on his chest. ''I missed you''. She murmurs before capturing his lower lip between her teeth.

 

Ward has her pressed against one of the doors to a spare bunk, not giving a damn about the mission anymore because he has what he came here for. Skye has her legs wrapped around him, sighing his name and scraping her nails down his back. ''You two couldn't wait until we got back the Playground?'' Fitz complains and Skye breaks away from Grant, struggling to catch her breath. Fitz rolls his eyes before heading back downstairs.

 

Ward's face is full of promises to come and Skye kisses his cheek before trailing after Fitz. Grant takes a mome to compose himself before joining her, he's missed her more than anything. ''This was a horrible plan Sir!'' Ward yells to Coulson over the shaking of the plane, glancing at Skye to make sure she's still in the seat next to him. ''I agree with you Ward! Is there anything you can do about the drop?''

 

Coulson demands at May. Ward feels Skye's hand wrap around his, he gives her smaller palm a squeeze. ''Really starting to wish I hadn't eaten that Hot Pocket earlier''. Coulson comments, causing Ward to roll his eyes. They do not land smoothly under any circumstances, but they land nonetheless.

 

Skye braces herself against a door to the Hydra base, Ward gives her his 'good to go' look and he opens the door, gun raised letting her go first. Gunfire explodes around them and Ward's got one hand on his gun and the other on Skye, making sure she's out of the line of fire. They take cover and Skye turns back at him. ''Want to see something cool?'' She ducks away from his side, hand out.

 

Skye can feel her powers give, obeying her and the Hydra agents are on the ground in less than a second. Ward is staring at her, open mouthed, before he smiles at her. ''That's amazing Skye''. She returns the gesture, finally at peace with herself and what she's capable of. He follows her and Simmons until they see Mike in a holding cell. ''It's not as bad as it looks''. He tells them, ''there's another guy in here with powers''.

 

Skye tells him and is relieved when Mike knows who Lincoln is. ''Yeah''. ''They moved him just before you showed you need to hurry. The guy's in pretty bad shape''. Ward doesn't miss the overwhelming concern in his girlfriend's face, how nervous and crestfallen she's become. Without looking at any of them she takes off in the opposite direction.

 

''Ward I know you want to go with Skye, but I need your help here''. Simmons calls as he turns to follow his girl. With a sigh he kneels next to Simmons, the guilt at what he did to her and Fitz consuming him.

 

Skye finds Lincoln and holds back vomit. The men, the doctors, the guards, are all destroyed just like the Calvary taught her. No powers this time, she's too angry for that. Everyone that did any kind of harm to her friend is met with her hands around their throats. She storms into the room where Lincoln is lying, and the heart monitor he's on, stops. ''No no, Lincoln''. She can't lose him, not after everything he's done for her.

 

In a rush and pure instinct she won't remember until later, she has her hands over his chest, her powers singing inside of her. Skye isn't exactly sure how she does it, but suddenly his heart is beating again and she's almost crying in relief. She manages to drag him out, and Fitz finds her, together they join the rest of the Team and head back to the plane.

 

The ride back to the Playground is awkward. Because of Skye. Skye has Lincoln in the seat beside her and she's holding his face, her eyes full of fear. Grant believed her earlier when she said he was nothing more than a friend, but old insecurities and the fact that Grant never thought he deserved Skye in the first place, are taunting him. He realizes it then that she's had a whole new life while she's been gone.

 

New people new places that he's never even seen or met. She's different, more confident than he's ever seen her. And he's proud of her, so proud of the woman she's become. Skye took what she was afraid of and faced it, took it down and made it obey her. That's what strength is. Grant just wishes he had played a part in it, helping her manage her powers.

 

He watches, his jaw clenched, as Lincoln briefly opens his eyes and whispers Skye's name. ''I'm here, you're safe now''. One hand rests on his chest and she offers him a warm smile. Lincoln very weakly raises his own hand to cup her face. She doesn't pull away and Ward bites his tongue. Jealousy is a foreign emotion to him, he's never had anyone important in his life that was worthy of it.

 

Until now. Jealousy is raging hot as fire in his blood. And he wishes that Hydra got his hands on the Inhuman sooner. The man Skye always said Garrett created, rears his ugly head. If Lincoln doesn't get his hands off his girl, Ward is going to lose it.

 

He's never wanted to be off a plane more in his life. And Skye, is oblivious to everything but Lincoln.

 


	17. You Make Me Wanna Love Hate Cry Take Every Part of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the episode, ''Scars''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Ward leans against the wall of the lab, out of sight. Skye hasn't paid him or anyone else mind since they landed at the Playground and Simmons rushed Lincoln into the lab so she could treat him. Currently Lincoln is unconscious lying in a hospital bed, Skye by his side holding his hand. It's been days and the Inhuman has made no move to wake up.

 

Ward sighs, runs his hand over his face. Skye hasn't left Lincoln since they brought him in, not even when Grant pleaded and coddled her. He tries not to let it get to him, but it's no use. Ward has started to think Skye found someone else while he was out of the picture. ''She's been in there everyday, you think she'll stay when he wakes up?'' He hears Fitz ask Simmons.

 

''She said she wants to take him home, whatever that means''. Skye is talking about the Afterlife, where her mother and fellow Inhumans are. Ward has every intention of following her if that's her plan. Despite the jealousy he feels right now, he'd still go with her anywhere, all she has to do is look at him and he melts.

 

''She won't say much else about it, not to me anyway''. ''You think she told Ward?'' ''By the looks of it Skye hasn't spoken to Ward much, she's only been focused on Lincoln''. ''I bet Ward loves that''. Fitz says, and Ward rolls his eyes. ''Do you think there's something going on between Skye and Lincoln?'' Fitz glances around as if he's looking for Ward, and doesn't spot him.

 

''I don't know Jemma, maybe. Skye doesn't look at Lincoln the way she looks at Ward''. ''But Fitz Lincoln is Inhuman just like Skye, he understands her on a level Ward doesn't. I want Skye to be happy and I'd understand if she chose Lincoln instead''. The thought of that happening makes Ward clench his teeth. ''Well I guess we'll find out when he wakes up''. ''If he wakes up''. Ward pushes away from his hiding space and heads for the kitchen. He needs a drink.

 

He finds Kebo and Kara at the table, a bottle of whiskey between them. Their plan takes action tonight and Ward is still debating if he wants to take a part in it. ''Hey Boss''. Kara smiles at him as he pours himself a drink. ''Skye still making puppy dog eyes at the blonde?'' Kebo asks, half a smirk on his face. The look Ward gives him makes Kebo freeze and clear his throat. ''I was joking''. ''Not funny''.

 

Kara puts her hand on Ward's arm. ''I have good news. Simmons says my mind is my own again, Ward Hydra doesn't control me anymore''. He's about to tell her how great that is, when the lights flicker before turning off completely. Thinking it's some form of an attack he heads straight for Skye, but it's only Lincoln, he's awake now.

 

''Hi, it's okay I'm here''. Skye tells him, unaware that Ward is in the room and watching them with narrowed eyes. ''You're safe now. Added bonus you're not naked with needles poking out of your skin''. The two Inhumans share at laugh at what must be a private joke and Ward sees Fitz glance nervously at him. Lincoln suddenly sits up and Ward notices his eyes on the Shield emblem.

 

''Skye where are we?'' ''It's okay you can trust them they're my friends they helped save you''. ''You never should have come for me''. Skye takes his hand. ''I had to Jiaying wouldn't allow it if I''- ''There's a reason for that the only thing that's kept us safe all these years is that we were a secret. Now Shield knows we exist, they won't stop until they find the Afterlife''. Skye looks over her shoulder. ''I'll be right back, Simmons can you stay with him?''

 

''Of course''. Simmons takes Skye's place as she walks out the room, not even sparing a glance at her boyfriend. He catches her in the hall, lightly grabs her wrist and turns her to face him. ''Where are you going?'' ''To talk to Coulson''. ''Why?'' ''To help Lincoln. Ward, let go''. He loosens his hold but still keeps her skin in his fingers. She glares up at him. ''Skye we need to talk''. ''I don't have time for that''.

 

Ward releases her. ''You don't have time for me?'' Skye almost pauses at the small amount of hurt she registers in his voice, almost lets herself hold him and forget all the stress she's currently under. But Lincoln needs her, the Afterlife and Jiaying need her, she doesn't have the luxury of having Ward and all of that at the same time. ''Grant I'm sorry, we'll talk later okay?'' She leaves him the hallway.

 

A few mintues later Ward is about to knock on Coulson's door, when Skye storms out. She doesn't look at him. ''Ward''. He's torn between going after Skye and going to see what Coulson needs. He chooses the Director. ''Skye didn't look too happy''. He comments when he walks into the office, May and Coulson sigh as one. ''We're losing her Ward, I don't know what to do. Has she told you anything about the Afterlife?''

 

Ward takes a seat in one of the spare chairs across from May. ''Probably just what she told you. It's a place where people with powers go when they need help or to learn about themselves. She didn't tell me much''. ''And what about this Lincoln character? What do you know about him?'' ''Skye was pretty mute on that subject Sir. I don't trust him, I don't think we should trust anyone she's come into contact with until we find out for ourselves''.

 

Coulson nods in agreement. ''I'm glad you said that. If Skye returns to the Afterlife I want you to go with her, gather intel on everyone there, how many Inhumans there are, who's the leader. Report back to me as often as you can''. Coulson doesn't notice the hesitation in Ward's eyes. If he does this, it'd be like betraying Skye all over again. She trusts Ward with everything she has, he can't break that. Not again.

 

''Coulson Skye already doesn't trust Shield, we're on very thin ice with her. Sending Ward in just might bring all of this crashing down. We lost Skye once, do you really want to do it again?'' May isn't blind, she recognizes the bind Coulson just put Ward under. But he doesn't budge. ''Ward is a spy May, it's what he does. Agent Ward I need you to do this for me, I need you on this mission''.

 

Coulson turns to find Ward nodding at him. ''Yes Sir''.

 

Grant is surprised to find Skye in the training room, a fine sheet of sweat already covering her. ''Didn't think you'd be down here''. He comments as he gets a firm hold on the punching bag. ''Why?'' He shrugs like it doesn't bother him. ''Thought you'd be with Lincoln''. She stops her movements, takes a long sip from her water bottle. ''He's awake now, Simmons is checking him over''. They remain silent until she's had enough and unwraps her hands.

 

''What did you want to talk about earlier?'' She asks, resting on a bench as he comes to sit beside her. ''You have time for me now?'' ''Is this about Lincoln?'' ''It's about this entire situation Skye. I'm happy for you, that you're in control of yourself now. But can you really trust them?'' She groans and sits up. ''You sound like Coulson. Yes I can trust them, you don't have to worry about that''.

 

''I'm always going to worry about you Skye''. He can tell the moment she softens, when she opens herself back up to him. ''I'm fine. Look about Lincoln, he helped me and I owe it to him to do the same. That's it. You can stop acting like a jealous idiot''. He raises an eyebrow. ''He has feelings for you Skye''. ''I know, but that shouldn't matter to you. You should be secure enough in our relationship to know that I wouldn't do something to put us in danger''.

 

She takes another swig from her water bottle. ''And since we're on the topic of feelings, I see the way Kara looks at you. How long were you with her while I was gone?'' This makes Ward smirk. ''Who's jealous now?'' ''Ward I'm serious''. ''Kebo helped her undo the damage Hydra did, she's no longer brain washed. Kebo and I picked her up a few days after you disappeared''.

 

''Why did she want to help you?'' ''Her and Kebo are really good friends and she owed him. That's it Skye. You know how I feel about you. You should be secure enough in our relationship to know that I wouldn't do something to put us in danger''. He quotes back to her and she slaps his thigh. He grabs her hand and pins it to his chest, leaning over her.

 

''You're cute when you're jealous babe''. He tells her, lips hovering over hers. ''Just shut up and kiss me''. Grant never could deny her anything. They only have the room to themselves for a few minutes before Skye removes herself from his hands. ''I'd love to stay here, but duty calls''. He follows her back to the lab, arm firm around her waist.

 

Coulson stops them just as Skye's hand is brushing against the door handle. When he tells her how Agent Weaver and a few other agents that are loyal to Gonzalez found the Afterlife, she tenses. ''No you cannot go there. Listen secrecy is what they value most''. ''We can't ignore their existance, they're not ignoring ours''. ''Please''. Her hold on Ward's hand increases.

 

''Skye you know how this works, you're a Shield agent''. ''I don't know what I am anymore''. She looks up to Ward and he glances at Coulson. ''Okay just, let Lincoln and I go first, they're probably worried about us I'll talk to Jiaying, explain why you're coming and you just want to help. She'll listen''. ''How can you be sure?'' Skye grips Ward's bicep. ''Because she's my mother''.

 

''Why is he coming with us?'' Lincoln whispers to Skye, unaware that Ward can hear him. Skye looks at her boyfriend who is in front of them, carrying both his and Skye's bags. ''Shield protocol''. ''But he's human''. ''It'll be fine Lincoln''. She doesn't tell him that the reason Grant is going is because he refuses to let her out of his sight again, and he doesn't trust anyone at this point. Only Skye.

 

Coulson gives Ward a look as him and Skye turn around to offer a silent goodbye. Ward nods. He'll do what needs to be done.

 

Grant takes in his surroundings with expert eyes. They land in a courtyard, Skye glued to his side. No weapons that he can find, he scans the area until he's certain it's secure. A woman approaches them and she looks so much like Skye, this must be Jiaying. ''Are you alright?'' She asks, enveloping Skye in a hug. ''Yeah''. Her gaze falls to Lincoln and then to Ward, and he can tell the second all of her defenses go up.

 

''And who is this?'' It's as simple as breathing for Ward to slip back into the straight version of himself. ''Grant Ward, Agent of Shield''. ''Shield? Skye''- ''I can explain, please we just need to talk about this''. From the corner of his eye he notices a shadow slithering closer to Skye. He pulls her back just in time. Skye described to him in as much detail as she could, but he still isn't prepared to see Raina in her non human form.

 

He grimaces. ''Such an excellent question Jiaying. Your daughter didn't tell you about him? Strange. It's nice to see you alive Agent Ward, I am very surprised to see you here, all the blood still in your body''. The words stir something in Skye, the ground shakes. ''Back off Raina''. Jiaying steps in between them. ''Raina please, I'd like to talk to my daughter alone''.

 

Raina's eyes search Ward's and she gives him that chilling smile. ''Does it make you wonder why Skye didn't tell her mother about you? Does it make you question everything she's ever told you? Maybe she's still hurt by what you did to her, maybe Skye just can't tell her mother that she's in love with a murderer and a traitor''. Ward takes a step to Raina.

 

''You know what I regret the most Raina? Telling John not to shoot you in the back when he wanted to. Walk away before I finish what he should have''. She does but not before giving him a final warning. ''She'll kill you Agent Ward. The woman you love most in this world will watch you bleed out. She's a monster, just wait, you'll see''.

 

Skye is glaring at Raina's retreating form, ignores the look on Lincoln's face. She turns back to her mother who is gaping at Ward. ''Mom I promise I will explain everything''. Skye moves to walk into Jiaying's office, gives Ward a look that clearly means not to follow. He's left alone with Lincoln, who shuffles his feet.

 

''I didn't know Skye was involved''. He tells Ward, and Ward fights the urge to ram his fist into the other man's face. ''She is''. The tone of Ward's voice closes that conversation. Skye told him about Raina's gift, how she can see the future. He trusts Skye with his life, there's no way she would hurt him. Ward doesn't believe Raina, the future is always uncertain. But he does keep it in a file to linger on later.

 

''You were just beginning to like it here''. ''We don't have to leave, Shield doesn't want that either. Nothing has to change''. Skye has informed Jiaying about Hydra, what happened at Shield, they haven't discussed Grant yet. ''Sometimes I forget how young you are''. ''Please just sit down with him, Coulson, he's a good man. He's, he's the only person who ever tried to take care of me. And until now he's the closest I've had to family''.

 

Skye takes a seat when she sees the look on her mother's face. ''Please mom''. She sighs, ''alright, I wil''. ''Thank you''. ''About what Raina said, Grant Ward, was that true?'' Jiaying doesn't miss the way her daughter's face lights up. ''Yeah''. ''You're in love with him''. ''I am''. ''Even though he's a traitor?'' ''Raina doesn't know him like I do mom, he's good. Underneath it all, he's the best man I've ever met''. Jiaying folds her hands otop her desk. ''Tell me about him''.

 

When Skye is done telling her mother the basics, leaving out a few things, Jiaying has made a decision Skye is not going to like. ''He can't stay here''. Skye's stomach drops. She just got him back and they've had so little time together. He can't leave. ''What? Why?'' ''Sweetheart he's human, and humans are not allowed''. Lincoln comes in with a soft knock, but Skye doesn't care. Grant is not going anywhere.

 

''Cal is here and he's human''. ''That's different''. ''How? Mom you don't know Ward okay? He's not just going to go quietly''. ''What are you implying? That he's dangerous? All the more reason for him to go back to Shield''. ''Grant is dangerous yes, but he won't hurt anyone here. You can trust him. Trust him because I do, because he loves me''.

 

Jiaying shakes her head. ''I can't. He can't stay here, I'll let you break the news to him''. Skye stands. ''He won't go without me. There's no way in hell you're going to make him leave, especially if I'm not next to him. Mom I want to stay, I do, but please don't make me choose between you and Grant. Because it'll be him''. ''Skye''- ''Either he stays or I leave''.

 

By the time Skye comes back to him Ward has already done inventory of the Afterlife, he was able to slip away undetected. He's sending the information to Coulson and Skye walks up to him, her hands on his chest the second she's close enough. She says nothing, just takes his hand and leads him to a bedroom which he assumes is hers. She takes off her shirt and kisses him hard enough to bruise.

 

They don't need words or hushed promises into skin. There's fire in his finger tips when he touches her and her lips are soft and warm against his chest. For all the control Skye has of her powers, the Afterlife still shakes and the smug smile on Ward's face doesn't leave for a long time. ''I love you''. Skye whispers in his ear, her teeth grazing his jaw.

 

''I love you too''. He hovers above her and kisses her, her nails dig into his hips and they don't speak for hours again.

 

Raina pops their warm break from the world bubble. She planned to over throw Jiaying and there's venom in Skye's bones when they go to take her in. Ward watches quietly from the corner of the room, on the fence about Skye's mother. There's just something off, something he doesn't trust. Raina passes Ward, ''you know why she'll hurt you, don't you? She'll put four bullets in you for what you've done''.

 

Skye may ignore her warning, but Ward doesn't. Would Skye really hurt him for feeding information to Coulson? He files it away and appraoches Skye. No, no she wouldn't. She loves him, of that he is absoutely sure of.

 

Shield comes not to long after, and instead of Coulson leading, it's Agent Weaver. Skye and Ward are in Jiaying's office, waiting for them. Cal glances at Ward. ''So now isn't the best time to talk about your intensions with my daughter''- Jiaying cuts him off with a touch of her hand. Gordon leads Agent Weaver into the room and both of the Shield agents are caught off guard.

 

''Where's Coulson?'' ''At Headquarters, but I represent Shield with the same intensions. I might ask why he's here though''. They all look to Cal. ''You returned Lincoln and Skye to us, we'd like to return someone of interest to you''. Ward has already warned Coulson, and him and the rest of Shield are on high alert.

 

''I'll call one of my people to take him''. ''Skye can''. Ward's hand brushes against her elbow. ''Would you take your father to the agents outside? I'm sure Ms. Weaver and I have much to discuss''. Skye isn't happy about it, but she Cal and Ward head outside. ''I was always excited to meet you, even when you were a little nothing in your mother's belly. How I had all these ideas in my head as to what kind of woman you'd turn out to be''.

 

Skye leans into Grant for support, he puts his arm around her. ''You really are magnificent''. Cal tells her, and Ward squeezes her shoulder. ''I'm very greatful I got a chance to know you. To see you in love''. ''I'm glad I got to know you too''. Father and daughter share a smile and it's everything and nothing Skye has ever wanted.

 

Grant is brushing a kiss along her temple when Simmons and Lincoln approach them. Lincoln, Ward notices, keeps his distance. Before anyone says a word there's a gun shot and Skye sprints off in the direction of Jiaying's office, Ward hot on her heels. ''Mom!'' She's been shot. Skye is all panic and adrenaline, her hand on the wound in Jiaying's shoulder.

 

Ward analyzes the situation with caution. He can tell from his vantage point that the wound was too close to be anything but self inflicted, and his suspicions are confirmed. Skye doesn't even blink as she takes in her mother's condition. Shield did this, Shield tried to take her mother away from her for no reason at all.

 

Skye holds Jiaying in her arms, her blood soaking her hands. ''This is war''.

 

And Skye agrees, iron in her veins.

 

Grant shifts, he knows all about war, and Skye is caught in the middle of it all. He won't let her be hurt, be trapped and manipulated by her mother like he was with Garrett. Jiaying wanted this, she wants to take down Shield.

 

The only thing standing in her way?

 

Grant Ward.

 


	18. I've Lost It All I'm Just A Silouhette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “With my last breath, I’ll exhale my love for you. I hope it’s a cold day, so you can see what you meant to me''.   
> -Jarod Kintz-
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''S.O.S. Part 1''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this took a turn.

 

Ward is running towards Skye as soon as he sees Shield's quin jet in the air, he gets her on the ground just as they release a missle into a nearby building. He covers them both as debris falls all around them, his ears are ringing when the air is clear. Ward assesses Skye quickly, no injuries. He doesn't bother checking anyone else because quite frankly he doesn't care.

 

Grant knows for a fact it wasn't Shield that did this, Coulson would never attack the Afterlife, he knows what a riot it would cause. The fact that Coulson himself is also screaming in Ward's comm that he had nothing to do with what's going on, is also proof that Jiaying wanted this. She wants Shield to look guilty, to look like they are trying to eliminate the Inhumans. The only question is why? What's her plan here?

 

He helps Skye off the ground, cradles her protectively to his chest as Lincoln and Jiaying rise from the floor. ''Why would you let them do this to us?'' Jiaying asks her daughter over her shoulder, and Ward doesn't buy into the cold betrayal in her voice. ''I thought you were on our side''. ''I am I had no idea''- Grant steps in, that smooth easy calm on his face. He can tell by look in Jiaying's eyes, she doesn't buy into his false face either. Good, she shouldn't.

 

''Ward get you and Skye out of there right now''. Coulson growls in his ear. ''This isn't her fault, you should look into your own leadership skills if you want to blame someone for what's happening''. He can tell when the words cut her, when she knows he knows her plan. There's sharp glass in Jiaying's expression. Before she can respond Lincoln and a few other Inhumans race her away to a doctor.

 

''What the hell was that?'' Skye demands when they are alone, checking the area for another attack. Grant treads carefully, knowing that Skye is walking a thin line. ''Skye you and I both know Coulson wouldn't do this''. ''All I know is that I bring Shield here and they attack us''. ''It wasn't Coulson''. ''And what makes you so sure about that?'' ''Because I know him and so do you, he would not break his word to you or put you in danger''.

 

An Inhuman approaches them and a shot goes off, an ICER, knocking him to the ground. Ward and Skye turn to see a Shield Agent, gun raised in her direction. Ward's finger is brushig the trigger of his own gun when Skye makes her move. He's taken back when the agent's weapon is broken into pieces on the ground, and Skye takes him out in just a few moves. It's the wrong time to feel fire in his blood, but it happens.

 

''Skye stop!'' Melinda May has her ICER hot and ready in her hands, her glare on them both. ''What have you done?'' ''Skye this wasn't Coulson, you have to trust me. Ward I thought you had the situation under control?'' Skye's icy glance freezes Ward, she wasn't supposed to know. ''What situation? Did Coulson send you to spy on me? On us?'' He approaches her slowly, carefully.

 

''Coulson and I want the same thing, to keep you safe. I came here for you, to make sure nothing happend to you''. ''That's not the only reason''. He shakes his head, he won't lie to her. ''Shield doesn't know anything about Inhumans, about this place, I did what I had to to protect you and Shield''. Skye scoffs, the ground below them rumbles. ''Since when do you care about Shield? Ever since Coulson didn't lock you up like he should have, you haven't trusted them at all''.

 

Ward is aware how angry and hurt she is, but her words still sting the back of his throat. ''Are you two done? Skye you need to stand down''. ''Stand down?'' Skye throws off Ward's hold on her arm and walks up to May. ''After Weaver just shot my mom and declared war on us? You're the one who needs to stand down!'' ''I need to see Weaver, where is she? We can fix this''.

 

Grant recognizes the look on the Calvary's face, her stance, she's preparing for a fight. So is Skye. ''It's too late to fix this. Now take your men and get the hell out of here''. ''Not until I see Weaver''. Ward catches Skye's wrist as she tries to stop May from moving any further. Skye struggles against his hold but it's no use. May raises her eyebrow at him. ''Go, I can handle her''.

 

May nods and takes off, leaving Ward and Skye in a position they haven't been in a very long time. On different sides. ''Grant let go, I don't want to hurt you''. ''No reason for violence Skye. You and I both know Shield didn't attack the Afterlife. Open your eyes, see all of this for what it really is. I know a tyrant when I see one and that's exactly what your mother is. John manipulated me, turned me into a weapon. I won't let the same happen to you''.

 

''Jiaying is not John Garrett''. With a sigh Ward blocks every single strike she lays against him. ''And here I thought the Calvary was actually teaching you something Skye''. He taunts, shifting his face away from her fist. Ward knows the lines have blurred, that Skye is under the impression she's doing the right thing. So he can't exactly fault her for her actions.

 

He doesn't appreciate her knee aiming for his gut though. Gently and as carefully as he can, he takes her arms and puts them behind her back, pinning her face first into the closest wall he sees. ''Enough. I'm not going to fight back, I'm not going to hurt you. Think Skye, listen to my voice. You don't want this''. ''Get the hell off of me''. ''Are you going to stop hitting me if I do?''

 

He feels her nod, releases her, but keeps his guard up. And with good reason. ''I'm sorry Grant, but you're not welcome here''. With a raise of her hand he's thrown across the Afterlife. He barely has time to register the fact that Skye, his Skye, used her powers on him, betrayed Shield, them. ''That didn't sound good Ward''. Coulson says. ''It wasn't''.

 

When he looks up Skye is gone and Coulson is telling him to come back to the Playground, there's a quin jet waiting for him and other Shield agents, May is on board along with Simmons. But he can't leave, not without Skye and not like this. ''Can't do that Sir. Skye needs me''. Coulson sighs, ''be careful and keep me updated''. ''Yes Sir''.

 

He makes it across the Afterlife unseen and unheard, there's panic like he expects. Inhumans walking around with no idea what to do. If he was a better man, an honest man, he'd help. But Grant is none of those things, or so he thinks. In the crack of a half closed door he hears Skye and Lincoln's voices, and Grant doesn't like what being said.

 

''I think you've helped enough''. ''What is that supposed to mean?'' ''It means Jiaying was right, Shield couldn't be trusted but you convinced her otherwise, why?'' ''You think I knew about any of this?-'' ''I think you don't care about anything other than your boyfriend. You wanted him here and the second he arrives Shield is attacking us, almost killing our leader''-

 

''Grant had nothing to do with that, he was here for me to protect me. You don't know him''. ''Do you?'' The shaking starts and doesn't end for a long moment. Skye closes her eyes, checks herself. ''This isn't about Ward, okay?-'' ''Oh I think it has everything to do with him. Raina told me about what he did to you, to your friends. You brought a Hydra agent here, and that's worse than Shield''.

 

Skye clenches her fist, clears her mind for a valid response. ''Ward is Hydra? You brought him to the Afterlife?'' She looks back at her mother, tears in her eyes. ''He's not the same person okay? He's good and he was just here for me, no other reason. He has nothing to do with what's going on right now. Besides I sent him back to Shield Headquarters, he's gone. I didn't know any of this was going to happen''.

 

Lincoln opens his mouth but Jiaying cuts him off. ''Lincoln, Skye''. ''I never meant for this to happen I swear''. ''I should have been more careful, Shield has done this before. I hope they had changed, Skye feels as betrayed as we do Lincoln, maybe more''. ''I don't think we know the full story, Coulson wouldn't''- Grant pauses. Maybe Skye listened to him after all.

 

''I can't do this right now I'd like everyone to leave. I need rest if I'm going to heal''. Ward takes that as his cue to slip back into a dark corner, listening waiting watching.

 

Skye takes a deep breath as she walks outside, the sun warm on her face. Shield, or someone else, attacked the Afterlife, Agent Weaver shot her mother, and Ward. God. She hurt Ward! The one person she trusts with her entire soul, she used her powers as a weapon against him, something she thought she'd never do. But did she have a choice? In the scheme of all things, what she did to him is nothing compared to what he's done to her.

 

She knows that isn't fair or matute of her, maybe Raina was right. Maybe somewhere inside his actions still throb. With a storm at her heels she finds Raina, thinking in some horrific way she was right. Right about Shield attacking them. What else has she seen? Her spine smarts. If Raina was spot on about everything else, what happenes to Ward?

 

After Skye confronts Raina about Shield and the Afterlife, which Raina still gives her a vague response, she grills her about Ward. ''I would never to that to him''. Raina shrugs, dragging her sharp fingers down a vase full of daisies. ''It's what I saw''. ''And what exactly was that?'' ''Ward lying all alone, blood spilling out of him like a river. And you standing above him with a smirk on your face so much like your father's''.

 

Deny. No. No way could she ever do that to Ward, she loves him. ''That's not true, I won't let that become real''. Raina's smile is all needles and sparks. ''It's already started. The path to anger always starts out with good intentions''. Skye gets so close to Raina she can smell her sickly sweet perfume. ''Tell me how to stop it''. ''I can't. What's wrong Skye? There are always beautiful stories about lovers that went wrong, and you and Ward's will be another tragic page in that book''.

 

Ward waits outside Jiaying's door, and he hears Gordon push himeslf inside, sees a struggling human with his mouth duct taped. ''The evacuation?'' ''I've taken everyone that needed protection back to their homes. The rest await your orders''. ''I'm confident Lincoln will fight with us as well when the time comes. He's convinced Shield is the threat''. ''That's true of everyone. Your plan worked, they're all willing to fight because Shield attacked''.

 

''What about your daughter?'' ''I'm hopeful she'll do the right thing''. ''And what about the Shield agent she brought with her, Grant Ward? I know him, his reputation. He's dangerous Jiaying, far more dangerous than Hydra and Shield put together. He needs to be taken care of''. ''Skye has sent him back to Shield''. ''And you believe her?'' ''Of course. But find him anyway, without Skye knowing''.

 

Ward moves his position, his next step finding all of the Inhumans that are going to fight with Jiaying, get a head count and get their location. Coulson has been silent throughtout the exchange they both just heard, but Grant knows he was listening. ''My next move Sir?'' They already know what it is. ''Find the Inhumans and then make it back to Skye. I'm not going to lose her''. ''You and I agree on that''.

 

Skye sits next to her mother, thier conversation about Raina, Shield and Ward still fresh in her mind. She decides that Ward was wrong, that Coulson was wrong, all of it. Jiaying is her mother, the Inhumans her family, she will not abandon them. This is who she is now. ''You want to take the battle to Shield?'' ''You've seen more clearly than anyone how they treat people who are different, who have gifts''.

 

Skye's brain flashes back to that night on the football field, how May Coulson and Ward treated her people like they were nothing. ''I know but''- ''If our people are ever going to be safe I need you standing by my side. I know it's a lot to ask and there's little time''. Jiaying unwraps Skye's hand and places an object in it, it's smooth to the touch. ''Bring this back to me if you decide to join our fight''.

 

Ward is on his way back from sending Coulson all of the information he needs, when he sees Skye enter her bedroom, her feet and heart heavy. He silently slips in behind her, watches the low glow of the candles illuminate her face. She's withdrawn, unfocused. Didn't even notice Ward until he's standing right in front of her. Skye starts, disbelief in her eyes before they clear. ''I should have known you wouldn't of left''. ''Not without you''.

 

''You can't stay here Ward. It's not safe for you, you're a Shield agent''. ''So are you''. ''Not anymore''. He crosses his arms. ''You know I imagined us having this conversation under very different circumstances. This is wrong Skye, all of it. Your mother''- ''My mother is just defending her people, and that's what I'm doing too. Leave Grant, go back to Shield''.

 

''I'm not budging on this Skye. Don't you see? Jiaying orchestrated this entire thing, she wants Shield to burn''. ''You don't know her''. ''No but I heard her talking to Gordon, that's exactly what they plan to do. They have an Inhuman army waiting for her to tell them when to strike. She's using you Skye, she doesn't care about you''. Skye takes a step, her chest brushing his.

 

''I'd watch what you say very carefully''. ''And if I don't? You don't scare me sweetheart''. ''I should''. And for the second time that day Ward finds himself airborne, head landing at an angle onto the sidewalk.

 

When he manages to open his eyes and clear the dust from them, he sees Skye.

 

Her gun pointed directly at his heart.

 


	19. Tears Stream Down Your Face When You Lose Something You Cannot Replace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perhaps love is like a resting place, a shelter from the storm. It exists to give you comfort, it is there to keep you warm, and in those times of trouble when you are most alone, the memory of love will bring you home.” 
> 
> -John Denver, Take Me Home: An Autobiography-
> 
> Takes place during the episode, ''S.O.S. Part 2''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.

 

''Ward? Ward do you copy? Grant?'' Ward open his eyes, not ever remembering closing them. He takes inventory, stock of where he's at, if he's injured. He's fine, he's alone in what he knows is Skye's room. And he's handcuffed to the bed. Normally any other time, he'd be alright with this. But not now. His head aches, did Skye knock him out?

 

''Coulson, did you hear what happened?'' ''Thank god. I was worried Skye was going to shoot you, are you okay?'' Ward sits up, the room is dark and cold. ''I'm fine. What happened?'' ''Skye knocked you out cold, you've been unaware for twenty minutes''. Ward gets out of the handcuffs easily, half wondering where in the hell she got a pair of handcuffs.

 

''Was that your wrist? Did you just break your wrist?'' ''Coulson, where is Skye? Do you know what happened to her?'' ''Unfortunately not. Her father is here and he's taken some kind of drug. We think Jiaying sent him as a trojan horse, he got inside our house and is going to try and slaughter us all''. Grant walks around the room searching for his gun, and finds that Skye has hid it in sloppily under the bed.

 

He hears a shuffle in his ear, and an alarm go off. ''Coulson what's happening?'' ''Shield is being attacked by an unknown number of Inhumans''. Dammit. He's too late. ''Where?'' ''Ward you have to find Skye, that's your mission. Take down any Inhuman you find''. ''Copy that Sir''. ''Going dark. Be careful''. ''You too''.

 

Grant silent as the dead walks around the Afterlife to find it abandoned, not a soul in sight. After a few minutes he stumbles upon Raina's lifeless body. And keeps going. She deserved better, no matter what she'd done, Raina didn't deserve to die like that. He has a pretty good idea who's behind it. Leaving the Afterlife is the easy part, finding out where Jiaying and her people are, isn't impossible but it's not fun.

 

It takes him not too terribly long to get the location of the Inhumans, and Coulson was right. It's a war zone. He boards the ship and is immediately on the defense. And with good reason. Shield agents are being taken down one by one by Inhumans, and the tide starts to turn when Ward enters the battlefield.

 

 

*

 

 

Skye wakes with a dead feeling in her legs. Her head is throbbing against her temples, her teeth taste like thick blood. She has a vauge recollection of watching her mother slaughtering Raina, and then it all fell into place. Skye realized who her mother really was, that she wanted Shield destroyed. Just like Ward said.

 

She winces at the thought of Ward, guilt consuming her. Skye was all anger and blood boiling when she attacked him, she has no conscious memory of pulling out her gun on him, but it was suddenly in her hands and he looked up at her like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Skye wouldn't have actually shot him of course, but Raina's voice came to her mind in that moment.

 

_''Ward lying all alone, blood spilling out of him like a river. And you standing above him with a smirk on your face so much like your father's''._

 

That made Skye freeze, think and measure her actions. The future is always changing, and for the first and last time, Skye made one of Raina's vision clouded. It didn't come true. There's relief flooding through her system and Skye could laugh at this entire situation. She knocked Grant unconscious in a desperate attempt to protect him, handcuffed him to her bed because despite everything, she still has a sense of humor.

 

He's probably made it out by now, either left the Afterlife to come find her, or is already here. Either way she sits up slowly and carefully, and sees that she's locked up in a cage, gauntlets on her wrists. Her powers ache inside of her, but she can't call on them to help. What the hell did Jiaying do to her? Suddenly the red-headed Inhuman Skye can't recall her name, drops to the ground after someone lands a mean punch to the side of her face.

 

It's Mack. Thank god. ''Mack? Thank god who's with you? Have you seen Ward?'' ''Just you and me Tremors. All of the Shield agents have been taken hostage, I didn't see Ward with them''. ''If he's here, he wouldn't of gotten himself captured I can promise you that''. ''I guess your people aren't as harmless as you say''. ''Mack I swear I never meant for any of this to happen''.

 

''Then we need to stop them, but if you're in here I'm guessing you figured that out already''. ''It's my mother she's manipulating them, not all of these people are bad. I should have listened to Ward, dammit he tried to tell me and I completely shut him down''. ''Tremors we can talk about your relationship problems later alright? The Inhumans used their powers to kill Shield agents so I don't give a damn about intentions right now''.

 

''I came here because I need your skills, and because Ward would torture me to death if I let something happen to you''. ''I can't use my powers, they locked these inhibitors on me''. Mack shakes his head, ''not the skills I'm looking for''. He pulls a laptop from his bag and she grins at him. ''Heard you have a history of hacking into Shield''.

 

 

*

 

 

Ward watches from the shadows, having just ended a brutal fight and slipping away as Shield agents were taken hostage. No way in hell is he letting anyone tie him up and use him as bait. He needs to get to Skye and quickly. He walks the lines of the ship, down every hallway and secret door but can't find her. He hears voices from a room and stops, head cocked to the side.

 

''Take a case of crystals down there, load the rest onto the quin jet''. Ward takes advantage of an oppurtunity as the Inhuman who was ordered to load those crystals, makes the mistake of walking right by the Specialist. He's dead in less than a second, part of Jiaying's plan will never come to light. He looks through the crack between the door and sees Lincoln, Jiaying and a few Shield agents.

 

''I disabled the communication systems but an emergency beacon was sent out to Coulson's base. It's hardwired and there's no way to cancel it without a proper code''. ''Do one of you have the code?'' ''I suggest you surrender peacefully, when Coulson gets the message he'll come at you with everything he has''. He hears a Shield agent tell Jiaying.

 

''And you're aware that Grant Ward was at the Afterlife, amoung your people? He's the best there is and as long as he's alive, your plan will fail''. And here Ward thought all of Shield hated his guts. Jiaying's response is full of snakes. ''I'm not worried about some silly human with a gun. He does not scare me''. ''He should. You have no idea what he's capable of''.

 

Jiaying waves it off and another agent makes a comment about Coulson. ''Coulson is being dealt with, I don't need you to cancel the beacon, I want you to expand it. This ship and Coulson's base aren't the full extent of Shield's operations, expand the beacon, invite them all''. It's a trap, she's going to lure all of Shield here to slaughter them. Not on his watch.

 

Grant could just put a bullet in the back of her head and end this whole thing. But she's Skye's mother and he just can't find it in him to pull the trigger. Ward's mission is to find Skye, but is it not also his duty to save Shield? If he can prevent further destruction and chaos with a single shot, why not take it? In the scheme of all things, Skye should understand that.

 

He's told her from day one about hard calls, sometimes you just don't have a choice. He locks his aim but pauses when he sees what exactly he's dealing with. Jiaying releases a crystal into a small room full of Shield agents, and they turn to stone. That's what happened to Trip, to Skye, to Raina. Except they survived and he didn't. Grant has no desire to meet the same fate.

 

He removes himself from his position and sets his focus on Skye. When this is over he'll have Skye safely in his arms and Jiaying will be dead. He'll ensure it, he just needs to get to Skye first.

 

 

*

 

 

''She just killed them, all of them didn't even think about it''. ''And I thought my mom was bad when she started watching Fox news''. Mack and Skye are walking side by side down the halls, her eyes peeled for Ward. There's no way he isn't here. ''I fell for the whole act''. ''Look you had to choose between two sides that both mean something I get it''- ''But Grant, god I hurt him. I used my powers on him and I swore I'd never do that''.

 

Mack pulls on her arm and leads her down a different hall. ''I have no doubt he'll forgive you. Besides it's not like you shot him''. ''This whole time I've been justifying my actions by telling myself it's not as bad as what Ward has done. I'm a horrible person, he won't forgive me for that''. ''Have you seen the way he looks at you? He'll forgive you. Look you made the best choice you can, sometimes it works out sometimes''-

 

''It didn't''. ''It did not. Look start the hack and try to turn it off''. ''Wait where are you going?'' ''To find a power source in case you can't''. Skye rolls her eyes and heads off in the opposite direction. She'll save Shield, she owes Coulson that much. How could she have been so blind? She runs into Lincoln and starts. ''How'd you get out?'' ''Lincoln, I can explain''.

 

''Don't bother''. His hands light up and Skye rolls her shoulders. Game on. His powers hit her and it's worse than getting shot. Her insides feel like she's on fire as she's slammed against a wall, the breath painfully leaving her lungs. ''You've got this wrong, very wrong listen, please''. ''I just found you trying to reach out to your Shield friends, you planning the next assault?''

 

''That attack didn't happen Lincoln, Jiaying staged the whole thing, she murdered Weaver and shot herself to frame Shield so we'd follow her to war''. ''Do you even hear how crazy that sounds?'' He takes a step to her. ''Come any closer Sparky and you're dead''. They both turn to see Ward, gun raised. ''How are you still alive?'' Lincoln wonders aloud, Ward ignores him.

 

His eyes never leave Lincoln. ''Skye you okay?'' ''I'm fine. Grant I'm so sorry I should have listened to you''. ''You definitely should have. Jiaying sent out a signal to all of Shield, it's a trap. She's going to kill them all''. He puts himself in front of Skye. ''You want her? You'll have to go through me first, and that'd be a stupid decision on your part''.

 

Skye gets up, puts a hand on his back. ''I have to stop her''. ''Go, I can handle things from here''. She nods. ''Be careful''. She looks back at him before taking off, ''you too''. Grant smirks at Lincoln. ''So, you try to kill all of the women you have crushes on? She's probably not going to forgive you for that''. Lincoln stretches out his fingers. ''I heard she forgave you and you had her shot, shouldn't be too hard for her to extend the same courtesy to me''.

 

Ward rolls his eyes. ''Why does everyone think I had something to do with that?'' Lincoln never sees him coming.

 

Skye finishes her hack before setting off to find Jiaying. Grant is okay. A little banged up, but he's here, he's fine. As long as that doesn't change, she'll be okay. ''I want you to remain behind, gather anyone who makes it through the mist alive''. ''What are you doing with those?'' Skye asks when she spots Jiaying and a few Inhumans with a case of crystals.

 

''What I've always done, they're are descendants everywhere. I'm going to find them and build them a better world. Where they're not hunted, not afraid''. ''And kill anyone in your way''. ''Only if they're in our way''. Skye shakes her head, let's her eyes fill up with tears. ''Ward was right about you''. ''Goodbye Daisy''. ''No, wait!'' The Inhuman with the red hair tries to stop her, but is taken down in moves May would be so proud of.

 

Until Skye is overwhelmed and can't see straight, pinned to the ground and is being beaten senseless. Until The Calvary herself showed up and saved her. Skye gets up and groans. ''My head still hurts''. ''I'm sorry, I didn't know''. ''You didn't know''. ''May did you see Ward out there?'' ''He knocked your friend Lincoln out, told me to come and find you instead of helping him take out a few Inhumans''.

 

Skye nods, wipes the blood off her lip. ''Now we have to stop Jiaying, might help if we lose these''. May says before removing the gauntlets from her wrists. Skye rubs her wrists, feels when her powers swim back into her blood. ''I'll go after her''. ''Skye, I'll do it. I've done it before''. ''No''. ''You have to be willing''. ''I won't hesitate, whatever it takes. If the worst happens, tell Ward that I love him''.

 

May nods and as another red head approaches, the Calvary yells at her to go. Skye chases after Jiaying.

 

''Mom stop!'' Skye screams, the air and sun warm and heavy on her brusied face. ''You can't do this!'' ''No, put them on the jet and get ready for take off''. ''I can't let you leave with those crystals''. ''You can and you should, it's the only way to protect our people''. ''It's not there are other ways''. ''Who's ways? Shield? No their way is what got us here''. ''You started this war''. ''This war started decades ago when Shield was founded to guard the world against people like us''.

 

Skye can't believe what she's hearing. Jiaying really has it all wrong. ''I don't want your revolution because this isn't about protecting me or your people, this is about hate''. ''No you're wrong''. ''It's consumed you, you can't even tell right from wrong. I can't let you destroy anymore lives''. ''My daughter, so beautiful''. Jiaying's hand brushes across her face, Skye chokes down tears.

 

''So strong''. Suddenly Skye can't breathe and she can feel every inch of her skin tighten, rebel, fight back. But it's no use. Her mother, her blood, flesh of her flesh, is draining the life out of her. And Skye is powerless to stop it. Her eyes falter, body weak.''Mom. Don't do this''. With one last ounce of strength, Skye clenches her fist.

 

And the quin jet full of crystals falls into the ocean. Cal is suddenly there, her father who loves her more than his own life. ''Please, stop. You don't have to do this. You don't have to live with that pain. I will''. He removes Jiaying from Skye's grasp, and Skye feels her face wet with tears and blood. She sinks the ground and watches with horror as Cal kills the mother of his child, and the only woman he's ever loved.

 

 

*

 

 

Skye sits in the lab, legs swinging back and forth as Simmons treats her wounds. She's weak and so full of something she can't place. It's something stronger than sorrow, deeper than loss. They won. Shield won. Coulson lost his arm saving them all and Skye lets the guilt over that wash upon her in waves. Her mother did this. And now she's dead. Lincoln sits beside her, still apologizing now and again for what happened.

 

He has a black eye and a knot on his forehead, but otherwise he's unscathed. No one has seen Ward since May went to save Skye instead of him. Not that he needs saving, but Skye is growing nervous. It's not like him to keep her waiting and anxiety is pooling in the pit of her stomach. She needs him. She needs to tell him how sorry and selfish she is, and how if he was smart he'd leave her, leave Shield.

 

Bobbi was found, Skye wasn't aware she was missing until Simmons informed her. Apparently Kebo and Kara had a plot for revenge, since Agent Morse was the one who sold her out to Hydra. Skye can't say she blames Kara though, not that she'll admit it. Last she heard Bobbi only had minor injuries until she was rescued and Kara and Kebo got away. No one will be looking for them, Shield decided since Bobbi didn't sustain any real damage, no harm no foul.

 

Skye winces and is clutching the end of the table, when the lab doors fly open. Ward rushes in like the world is on fire, his eyes only on Skye. She's alive, broken down, but alive. Skye can almost taste the relief that falls on his face as he approaches her. Ignoring Simmons protest, she jumps off the table and into Ward's arms. ''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything Grant''.

 

She sobs into his neck, clutching him for dear life her nails deep in the skin of his back. He shushes her, his lips in her hair, palms spread out on her waist. Holding her, crushing her to his chest. ''It's okay, it's okay Skye''. ''No it's not, I can't. Grant I hurt you''. ''I'm fine, you were misled Skye. I can't fault you for that''. She looks up at him, cradles his face in her hands.

 

''I don't deserve you, not one bit. I used your betrayal as an excuse to justify my actions. And that wasn't fair to you, to us. I'm sorry, you were right all along. I should have trusted you, believed you when you told me about my mom. She's dead Ward, she''- Skye can't go on. She buries her face in his shirt and sobs until her throat is dry and her face puffy.

 

''This is so long, for now''. Skye nods at her father where they stand in the Playground, two guards waiting at the door. Grant is beside her, his hand anchor on her back. ''After all I've done I'd be a fool to think I'd get a Hollywood ending. Came close. I found you, got to''- Cal swallows a sob and Skye grips Ward so hard if he wasn't who he was, it'd hurt like hell.

 

''You know you're better than I imagined, and I imagined you perfect. You're way more interesting than that''. ''I wonder where I get that from''. ''It's a paradox isn't it? My love for my family is what drove me mad. I know I'm going away for good but I was hoping you might come visit? Once in a while?'' Skye nods. ''I will. I promise''. ''That would be''- ''Let me guess, the best day ever? You have a lot of those''.

 

''No. Just one. July second ninteen eighty eight''. Skye takes her father in her arms, knows that it will be the last time ever in her life. Her time with her father was so short lived, it's not fair. But life never is. ''You take care of my girl, Agent Ward''. Cal says when he's almost out the door. Grant looks down at Skye. ''I will Sir, I give you my word''. They both watch as Cal disappears from sight.

 

Skye turns in his arms and cries, he holds her like he always has, like he always will. They spend a few days locked in their bunk, nights full of warm kisses and broken apologies. Forgiving each other, loving each other. Healing, growing. They have a bond that will never be broken, even though the future is so uncertain, they are the one thing that is not.

 

Grant leans against Coulson's shiny car, stares at Skye through his sunglasses. ''I'm sorry, you are?'' ''Daisy''. ''It's a lovely name''. Putting Cal through the T.A.H.I.T.I. protocol was the best thing for him, and not a day goes by that Skye doesn't regret it. She walks back over to Ward and Coulson, a sad smile on her face. ''I'm still not calling you Daisy''. Ward tells her, tugging slightly on his leather jacket.

 

''You'll always be Skye to me''. He bends down to brush a kiss across her lips, her hands sliding up his chest. ''Really? You two haven't done enough of that back at the Playground?'' Coulson is half glaring at them, holds a blue file out to Skye. ''Are you ready to refoucs your energies?'' She takes the file with one hand, her other is the back pocket of Ward's jeans.

 

 

''A team centered around people with powers? How many on the list?'' ''Right now just you, we'll take it slow''. ''I've thought a lot about it''. ''And?'' ''And my mother was right about one thing, people like me need to be kept a secret, not like the Avengers out in the open. If we do this we need to be''- ''Anonymous. That's the idea. But it's not if we do this, we have to do this. We don't have a choice''.

 

Ward gets into the driver's seat, Skye sits in the back, wraps her arms around his neck. ''Where to Sir?'' Coulson looks around, ''I need a drink. Get us to the nearest bar''. ''Yes Sir''. Skye kisses the back of Ward's neck, drags her nose across his skin. ''I love you''. She whispers in his ear. ''I love you too''.

 

The world might be ending tomorrow, there could be more Inhumans on Shield's radar soon. But as long as Skye and Ward are together, a unit, a team, they can handle anything that's thrown at them.

 

It's what they do. What they were made for.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	20. He's Off To Pay His Crimes & He's Got No Time For Mine

That's it! That's the end of my season 2 AU. 

 

Thank you to everyone who read and left a comment, you guys are what keeps me going. I love writing these stories, it's the best thing in the world to me. 

 

Look for my new fic titled, "I Like the Sad Eyes Bad Guys Mouth Full of White Lies". It's my season 1 AU that I informed everyone earlier. 

 

Once again I appreciate and love you guys, I love that you all continue to read and follow me on this journey. 

 

Until next time!


End file.
